Sonic the Hedgehog: Climax
by KronikPassion
Summary: After Eggman's last defeat, the heroes of Mobius have moved on to fulfill their own pursuits. However, when a major act of terrorism marks the scientist's return, familiar faces gather to confront a crisis that threatens the structure of the universe as they know it. In this tribute to a legendary franchise, friendships are tested, alliances are formed, and time is running out...
1. Part 1 - Scheming

Sonic the Hedgehog: Climax

By: Joshua Patterson

SCRIPT

Part One: "Scheming"

SCENE ONE

The City of Mobotropolis. ENTER Sonic the Hedgehog.

Sonic: (Narrating) Welcome to the city of Mobotropolis. Beautiful, isn't it? I've been kickin' it here since the early years of my life. The place brings a lot of memories. It's also been through a TON of mess. Thanks to heroes like me, though, Mobotropolis has managed to stay in good shape.

The scene shifts to a particular building in Mobotropolis, where Sonic is eating a plate of chili dogs in front of a large window providing a view of the entire city.

Sonic: (Narrating) This is my crib. You can't tell me it's not an awesome place. After I put an end to ol' Eggman's last big plot, I had the Acorn Kingdom help me run him and his robots out of town. I was rewarded with this impressive place to call my home and new HQ.

The scene pans to a close-up view of Sonic.

Sonic: (Narrating) Personally, I like more open and quiet spots to call home, but Tails insisted we stay here in Mobotropolis, and here we are. By the way, my name is Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog.

Various panels of Sonic in action are shown.

Sonic: (Narrating) Some call me the Blue Blur, others Blue Wind, some True Blue, and a select few, like Knuckles, call me "annoying." Call me what you want, but just know this—I'll kick your butt if you mess with my city.

ENTER Miles "Tails" Prower. The notorious two-tailed fox enters the room in his pajamas.

Tails: "Chili dogs for breakfast _again_ , Sonic? That's not the healthiest option for breakfast, you know."

Sonic: "You and your ranting about health. Who cares? I can blow off calories like Knuckles does steam. By the way, you up for a morning workout?"

Tails: "Ah, maybe." (Thinking) _I'm not fond of the military training you call a "workout."_

Tails heads to a kitchen nearby and gets a cereal box.

Sonic: "The TV remote is on the counter. Can you put it on the new channel? I wanted to catch Mobotropolis Today."

Tails: "Sure, Sonic."

Tails turns on the television set.

Sonic: (Narrating) Tails is the best bud ever. He's stuck with me through times good and bad. With his help, I've been busting Eggman's hiney for _years_! The guy's a genius. He made a plane he called the Tornado, which is now the Tornado II, and figured out a way to use the Chaos Emeralds to power the bird.

Panels of Tails, the Tornado II, and the Chaos Emeralds are shown as Sonic narrates.

Sonic: (Narrating) For all of you who don't know about Chaos Emeralds, the gems are basically ancient, powerful relics that contain chaotic energy. Eggman has tried numerous times to use these emeralds for evil, but with Tails' help, I've stopped him every time.

Suddenly there is a loud thud and sounds of screaming outside.

Sonic: "Tails, did you hear that?"

Tails: (Pointing to the TV screen) "Sonic, _look_!"

ENTER TV Reporter. There is a terrified expression on her face. A headline at the bottom of the screen reads, "EGGMAN RETURNS!: DEMENTED SCIENTIST WREAKING HAVOC ON MOBOTROPOLIS."

TV Reporter: "This is Donna Fluff reporting from Mobotropolis News! It seems that Dr. Eggman, a well-known arch-nemesis of Sonic the Hedgehog, has returned and is declaring war on the city of Mobotropolis. Already, the madman has caused much collateral damage, and is leveling buildings and endangering many civilians! Sonic, if you're witnessing this broadcast, we need you NOW!"

Tails shuts off the television set. EXIT TV Reporter.

Sonic: "Come on, Tails. Let's do this."

Tails: "Right."

Sonic: (Narrating) Shoot. I can't even eat breakfast any more…

EXIT ALL

SCENE TWO

Downtown Mobotropolis. ENTER Doctor Eggman. The evil genius is terrorizing the city of Mobotropolis with a colossal robot. Thousands of civilians are fleeing for safety as buildings come crashing down to the city streets.

Civilian #1: "AIEEEE!"

Civilian #2: "Help! Someone HELP US!"

Dr. Eggman: "HOHOHOHO! Cry for help all you want, my furry little companions, but _no one_ can save you from my latest and perhaps _greatest_ creation, the Eggnaught! Its sheer power will grind you to dust! Mobotropolis, consider this a declaration of war!

ENTER Sonic and Tails. They are approaching the center square of Mobotropolis in the Tornado II, gazing at the destruction in the distance, and the massive machine causing it.

Sonic: (Angrily) "He's got a lot of nerve…"

Tails: "What?"

Sonic: (Angrily) "Eggman. That rotten creep has a lot of nerve showing his face in Mobotropolis again."

Tails: "Yeah, but that's why _we're_ here—to make sure he _stays_ out!

Sonic: (Smiling) "Attaboy…"

The scene switches to Dr. Eggman, whose system alarms begin to blare.

Computer AI: "UNIDENTIFIED AIRCRAFT APPROACHING."

Dr. Eggman: "Could it be?"

The evil scientist focuses his visual sensors on the incoming vehicle, and recognizes it as Tails' Tornado II.

Dr. Eggman: "Hehehe…Perfect."

Tails' own system alarms begin to go off as multiple red dots appear on his radar.

Tails: "It looks like Eggman knows we're here! We've got multiple missiles approaching!"

Sonic: "Alright! Hit the eject button, Tails—it's time for a game of hopscotch!"

Tails: "Okay. Be careful, Sonic! (Hits the eject button.)

Sonic: "Don't worry, bud! Caution is my specialtyyyyyyyyy! (Flying out of the cockpit.)

Tails: *Sigh* "Yeah, right."

Sonic flies through the sky, propelling his body toward the missiles with tremendous speed. As he approaches the first of the missiles, he prepares to land on it feet-first.

Sonic: (Leaping from missile to missile while knocking the projectiles off of their trajectory.) "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, and _ten_! Woohoo!"

Sonic leaps from the last missile and flies towards the Eggnaught.

Dr. Eggman: (Seeing Sonic) "I _knew_ he'd come…"

Sonic: "Yo, Egghead! How many times am I gonna have to kick your tubby _tush_ for you to get the message?"

Dr. Eggman: "Sonic the Hedgehog! My, it's been some time. This time, you're _mine_! (Swings the Eggnaught's arm at Sonic.)

Sonic: "No. _This_ time, you're finished!" (Lands on the arm and avoids a number of dangerous obstacles while running towards the shoulder.)

Dr. Eggman: "You'll be hard-pressed to reach me from _that_ angle, hedgehog!"

Sonic: (Dodging bullets) "Don't worry, Eggman: I had a better idea anyway!"

Sonic begins running spirals down the Eggnaughts torso, avoiding more dangers and causing the machine to inflict damage upon itself. He then begins rolling into a ball at supersonic speed once he reaches the bottom of the Eggnaught's waist.

Sonic: "Prepare for a wedgie—Sonic-style!"

Dr. Eggman: "What?!"

Sonic then tears the Eggnaught in half, separating its rear from its upper body and causing the legs to fly high into the air.

Dr. Eggman: "No! It can't be!"

Sonic: (Laughing) "You better believe it, Eggman. We _both_ know who always wins."

A distressed Eggman attempts to escape from his demolished creation. However, he finds himself quickly surrounded by the civilians of Mobotropolis. Sonic then joins the civilians, as well as Tails, landing in the Tornado II.

Dr. Eggman: "Now…uh, can't we talk?" (Smiling nervously)

Sonic: "I'm a little short on words today, Eggman, and I'm pretty sure everyone here can say the same."

Voice: "Speak for yourself."

ENTER Tails and Todd Tyger, the police chief of the Mobotropolis Police Department. Tyger, a few feet in front of Tails, approaches Dr. Eggman with gritted teeth.

Todd: "Personally, I could say _much_ worse."

Tails: "We've warned you before…"

Todd: "…And _this_ time, you're going behind bars."

Dr. Eggman: (While being taken into custody) "W-Wait! Surely we can form a compromise…I want my lawyer!"

Todd: "Pfft! As if you'll even _need_ one…"

EXIT Todd, Dr. Eggman, and the MPD. The crowd of civilians begin to cheer, gathering around Sonic and Tails.

Sonic: "Great job, bud! I couldn't have done it without ya!"

Tails: "Sonic, that was all you that time. I have a serious question, though…"

Sonic: "What is it?"

Tails: "After _so many years_ of allowing that lunatic to escape, why are we _just now_ arresting him?"

Sonic: (Narrating) Some questions are best left unanswered.

EXIT ALL

SCENE THREE

The Mobotropolis City Hall. ENTER Sonic, Tails, Princess Sally Acorn, Todd Tyger, the MPD, and the citizens of Mobotropolis. Sally Acorn, princess of Mobius and advocate against any form of tyranny or evil, stands at a podium at the front of the city hall, a triumphant expression radiating from her face. The crowd of civilians and the MPD are cheering wildly, until the princess calls for silence. Sonic and Tails stand humbly beside her.

Sally: "Citizens of Mobotropolis, today marks an incredible and victorious day for the heroes of this city! My two long-time friends who stand here beside me, Sonic and Tails, have vanquished Dr. Eggman's robotic forces, as they have so many times in the past. _This_ time, however, the demented scientist has finally been brought to justice! He is now imprisoned in the Mobotropolis Penitentiary, where his cell is heavily guarded by our finest law enforcers!"

The crowd responds with a loud roar of approval. The response brings a smile to Tails' face, while Sonic appears to be somewhat uninterested.

Sonic: (Thinking) _I honestly don't understand what the big deal is. Whooping that bad egg has come naturally to me. He shouldn't've shown his sorry mug here in the_ first _place_!

Sally: "As a token of gratitude for their noble efforts, I am proud to reward Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles Prower the Guardian Medal for their undying service to ensure the safety of Mobius! Congratulations, heroes!"

The crowd continues to cheer wildly. The MPD, spearheaded by Todd Tyger, fights to keep the crowd at bay.

Todd: "Alright, people, calm down."

An over-excited civilian almost leaps over Todd.

Civilian: "We love you guys!"

Todd: (Almost falling) "OW! What the-?!"

Sally begins to don Tails with the Guardian Medal.

Sally: "I'm _so proud_ of you, Tails. You've really come a long way."

Tails: "Thanks, Aunt Sally. How have things been at the Acorn Kingdom?"

Sally: "They've been great, thank you. Just…lots of business to take care of. You and Sonic are welcome to live with us, if you'd like."

Sonic joins the conversation.

Sonic: "Thanks, Sal, but no thanks. Tails and I have to make sure the streets are safe and the bad guys busted."

Sally: "It's not too late to come live with us, Sonic."

Sonic: (Smiling) "It's not too late to join the _adventure_ , Sally. You used to help me take out Badniks _all_ the time. What happened, baby?"

Sally: (Irritated) "Sonic, come on. Let's be realistic. You know that I have duties as a princess that I cannot afford to abandon. It's nice that you're keeping the city safe, but Eggman's locked up now. The MPD can handle things from here. It would be _nice_ if you could help me take care of the _other_ matters that Mobius faces instead of running around all of the time."

Tails: (Dismissively) " _Uh_ , I'll be with you guys in a moment." (Thinking) Man, _they sure have been arguing recently…_

EXIT Tails

Sonic: "Sal, you know I have a spirit like the wind. I can't stay in one place…"

Sally: "Then, Sonic, maybe your "windy" spirit should calm down for a moment. Have you even thought about the wedding we planned? It's coming soon—"

ENTER Amy Rose. She approaches Sonic with a cheerful expression on her face.

Amy: (Waving) "Sooooonnnniiiiiic! Hey!"

Sonic: (Thinking) _Oh_ , no… (Narrating) Sometimes, I really hate how the worst things happen at the worst possible times.

Sonic: "Uh, hey, Amy. How's it going?"

Amy: "I've never been better, Sonic! I just wanted to congratulate my hero on his _incredible_ act to save the day!"

Sonic: "Uh, thanks. Listen, Sally and I-"

Amy: "By the way, I'd _love_ for you to come up with me to the party I've thrown for you at Emerald Beach! It's going to start in about twenty minutes! Come on!"

Sonic: (Turning to Sally) "Sally, we need to…"

Sally: (Disappointed) "Go on."

Sonic simply stares at Sally with a sorrowful expression on his face before Amy grabs onto his hand and yanks him away. Sally lowers her head and turns away, a hurt expression on her face. Todd watches Sally with an expression of concern.

Todd: "Princess Acorn, are you feeling alright?"

Sally: (Somberly) "I'll be alright, Chief Tyger. Don't worry about me."

EXIT ALL

SCENE FOUR

A high-security cell in the Mobotropolis Penitentiary. ENTER Doctor Ivo Robotnik, A.K.A. Dr. Eggman. As he sits quietly in the silence and darkness of his cell, he activates a secret, miniscule communications device located on the top button of his scarlet uniform.

Dr. Eggman: "All has gone as planned."

ENTER Voice. When it speaks, a deathly metallic tone resonates.

Voice: "Indeed. Like countless times before, the hedgehog has destroyed yet another of your inferior and crude machines."

Dr. Eggman: (Slightly angered) "Watch your tone, and do not forget your place. Now, we will proceed as planned. Your brother will retrieve the Master Emerald. It will supply the Legion with all of the power required. Then, we will use this power to retrieve the other emeralds.

Voice: "Am I to simply stand idle while my brother does all of the work?"

Dr. Eggman: "No. You may extract your wrath upon the hedgehog as you desire. Now that I am incarcerated, Mobius' heroes will not be expecting such a devastating onslaught. Remember, when you gather those emeralds, release me from this accursed prison, so that we may proceed to carry out our vengeance!"

The scene switches to a metallic hand with fingers sharper than the finest blade.

Voice: "Of course…"

The next panel switches to complete darkness, with nothing visible but two bright, white eyes.

Voice: "…Master."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Part 2 - Reunion

Sonic the Hedgehog: Climax

By: Joshua Patterson

SCRIPT

Part 2: "Reunion"

SCENE ONE

Floating Island. ENTER Knuckles the Echidna, the legendary warrior and guardian of the Master Emerald. He is sitting at the top of an ancient stairwell, where the Master Emerald, a large, green gem, rests atop a pedestal weathered by centuries' worth of time. The surrounding area is littered with ancient ruins, wooded regions, and expansive grasslands. Knuckles, in an apparent meditative state, is still and calm, with his eyes closed.

Knuckles: (Narrating) My name is Knuckles the Echidna. I am the guardian of the Master Emerald, a powerful relic, and the warrior of a race long-gone. Many years ago, the majority of my people perished in a cataclysmic event that transpired as a result of the Chaos Emeralds. I am the sworn guardian of the Master Emerald, as I cannot afford to allow it to fall into the wrong hands.

The panel cuts to a close-up of the intense expression on Knuckles' face, his eyes opening to portray a fierce and intense glare.

Knuckles: (Thinking) _Someone's here_.

Knuckles stands to an alert position as he hears the sound of an eerie, ghost-like wind. Strange, black vapors appear and gather in front of the stairwell. The bewildered echidna watches in amazement as the vapors fuse to constitute a single, dark being. ENTER Requiem the Mechog. He is a metallic, robotic hedgehog whose eyes are concealed by a soulless, non-reflective visor. The black sheen that covers his body is accentuated with white, geometric designs, and he is surrounded by an aura of crackling vapors. Requiem, seeing the terror in Knuckles' eyes, takes a step forward.

Requiem: (Chuckling) "Greetings, Knuckles the Echidna."

Knuckles: (Thinking) _What sort of being is this?! It's practically_ brimming _with dark chaos energy!_ (Speaking) "Who are you?"

Requiem: "Oh, that's right. Forgive my lack of manners. My name is Requiem the Mechog, and I have need of that emerald you guard with such fervor. You see, the world as you know it is about to experience a _permanent_ change."

Knuckles: (Thinking) _This creep must be one of Eggman's scrap-sculptures. I thought we put that danged doctor out of commission, but it's apparent he_ still _hasn't learned his lesson._

Knuckles readies himself in a combat position. His eyes appear to blaze like fire.

Knuckles: "Listen, _Requiem_ , I don't know _where_ you came from - though I can guess - but I know where you're _going_!"

Requiem: "Let's be _rational_ here, echidna. There's no need for violence, nor any such threatening words. Besides, it would be unfortunate for your remains to be strewn across this island—"

Knuckles: "That's ENOUGH!"

Knuckles pounds his fist into the earth, causing a massive shockwave that travels directly towards Requiem, who merely teleports, reappearing atop the wreckage shortly.

Requiem: "I see. So, if we must resort to violence…"

Requiem discharges two crackling orbs of dark chaos energy from his gauntlets. These orbs materialize into silhouette-like figures of himself that glow purple.

Requiem: "…Then my loyal acolytes are _all too eager_ to comply!"

The two strange figures charge at Knuckles with glowing, spiked weapons. Knuckles charges towards them in a fit of rage.

Knuckles: "RAARGH!"

A loud *CLANG!* resounds as Knuckles' fists collide with the weapons of his two assailants. The three are locked in a power-struggle for a few moments, until the glowing replicas simultaneously kick Knuckles into the base of the stairwell. Debris scatters everywhere and stair-steps crumble upon the collision.

Knuckles: "Aagh!"

Requiem remains perfectly composed.

Requiem: "Watch yourself, echidna. It is not wise to underestimate their strength."

Knuckles stands to his feet and charges at Requiem's minions once again.

Knuckles: "Oh, I'll _show_ you strength!"

The echidna fiercely fights the glowing figures with all of his might, only to find that they effortlessly dodge his attacks. The clone attackers then take their turns issuing attacks, which Knuckles skillfully evades. The powerful echidna then finds an opportunity, as he avoids an attack, burrows beneath the earth as he lands, and slices cleanly through one of the attackers as he leaps out of the ground. A look of triumph is on his face as he lands on his feet.

Knuckles: (Thinking) _Alright! That takes care of_ one _of those creeps…_

Knuckles' face quickly changes to one of shock.

Knuckles: (Thinking) _What?!_

The dismembered clone quickly reassembles itself, like the particles of a liquid forming together. The reconstituted creature then stands to its feet, ready to fight.

Requiem: (Amused) "Hahahaha! You'll find that my chaotic creations are a bit difficult to kill through _ordinary_ means."

Knuckles: "That's alright, then."

Requiem stands perplexed at the smile that spreads across Knuckles' face. The echidna begins to first burrow his fist into the earth, then charge directly towards the mechanized villain.

Knuckles: "If I can't destroy the body…"

Knuckles continues to run after he knocks the glowing minions aside with an entire wave of earth that he hurls with his once-burrowed fist. He leaps at Requiem with both fists outstretched.

Knuckles: "Then I'll severe the _head_ instead!"

Requiem then punches Knuckles in the chest with a fist charged with dark chaos. The hero is then sent flying into the distance, landing slightly beyond the stairwell.

Requiem: "Not in an _eon_ , echidna."

Requiem then proceeds to return his minions to his gauntlets in the form of dark chaos energy. After walking slowly to the top of the stairwell and retrieving the Master Emerald, he turns his head to Knuckles' prone form.

Requiem: "Ordinarily, I would _kill_ you, echidna, but…I have studied you for quite some time. You are a skilled fighter who may be of some use to me.

As Requiem flies off into the distance, the panel zooms in on an unconscious Knuckles. There is a mark on his chest that glows bright with dark chaos energy.

EXIT ALL

SCENE TWO

Emerald Beach. The shore is packed with the citizens of Mobius, all of whom are celebrating Sonic's triumph against the threat of Dr. Eggman. Many are partying, while others are either soaking in the sunlight, swimming, or catching a wave on one of the many devices utilized by Mobians to navigate Emerald Ocean for recreation. ENTER Conley Coonster, a reporter from the Mobotropolis News television station. His eyes are filled with excitement.

Conley: "Good afternoon, citizens of Mobotropolis! I'm Conley Coonster, a reporter of Mobotropolis News! Today is one of the most exciting days in the history of Mobius! Everyone you see here is celebrating what must be Sonic's _biggest_ victory! The dreaded Dr. Eggman is now behind bars, and the Blue Blur is throwing a party at Emerald Beach! I welcome you to come on down! Admission is _free_ , and Sonic will be signing autographs ALL DAY!"

ENTER Sonic the Hedgehog. He is dutifully signing autographs at supersonic speed. Papers fly to their recipients as they are signed.

Sonic: Hereyougohereyougohereyougohereyougohereyougohereyougo…(Thinking) _Man, this_ sucks. _I mean, I_ love _my fans, but I really wanted some time to myself. So much for that run in Spring Valley I was looking forward to…_

Conley: (Smiling) "Keep it up, Sonic! Only one billion more to go… _and COUNTING_!"

Sonic begins writing at an insane speed. Anger is riddled all over his face.

Sonic: (Thinking) _DARN IT! This is all_ Amy's fault _!_

ENTER Tails and Amy. Tails is using one of his own technological inventions to water ski, while Amy is basking in the sun, her eyes shaded by sunglasses.

Tails: (Happily) "Oh yeah! _Nothing_ beats Emerald Beach! Come on, Amy! Have some fun!"

Amy: (Irritably) "No way. I'd rather be left alone right now."

Tails: "Fine! Suit yourself…(Nervously) Uh-oh…"

Tails watches with panic as the engine of his water-skiing device goes haywire. The engine then flies free from the tether to which it was attached, drenching Amy in sea water as it speeds by. After swimming to the shore, Tails begins to dry himself. His fur is more rugged than a torn mat.

Tails: (Smiling) "Um, sorry about that, hee-hee! I guess I should've checked the battery on the Streakster…"

The smile on his face quickly vanishes as he sees an enraged Amy. The erratic hedgehog is so upset that water can be seen evaporating from her skin. Her eyes are blazing like fire.

Amy: (Furiously) "Tails…"

Tails: (Frightened) "Oh, _come on_ , Amy. It was just a little splash. Why are you so _irritable_ , anyway?"

Amy: (Furiously) "Are you kidding?! _First_ of all, I threw this party for the purpose of being able to _spend time_ with Sonic! But NO! The place has become _packed_ with so many people that I can't even SPEAK to him! He's too busy signing _autographs_!"

Amy points accusingly at Tails.

Amy: (Furiously) "And now _you're_ fooling around on that little skiing thing?! Are you _trying_ to make my day worse than it already is?!"

Tails: (Calmly) "So _that's_ what this is all about? Listen, I don't think it's fair that you're blaming me for your own frustrations and inconveniences. I apologize for soaking you in water, okay? But, it's clear that you obviously didn't think things through. When you plan a party that celebrates the most famous hero on the face of the planet, you should expect every person on the face of the planet to be there. _Of course_ Emerald Beach is full of people. This is _Sonic_ we're talking about! And by the way, I hope you don't still have that _juvenile crush_ on him. He'll be married soon, and the bride's name isn't Amy Rose."

Narrator: Moments later…

Tails can be seen running for his life from Amy, who is armed with her signature Piko Piko Hammer. It is evident that she is extremely tipped-off.

Tails: "Me and my _big mouth_!"

EXIT ALL

SCENE THREE

The skies of Mobius. ENTER Rouge the Bat. She is soaring across the pleasant winds. Though her eyes are focused straight ahead, her mind is immersed in deep thought.

Rouge: (Thinking) Boy, _it's been quiet. I haven't been in action since the last big bout with Eggman, and my days as a member of the F.B.I. are_ long gone.

The panel now changes to a distant view of Rouge as she continues to fly across the quiet skies.

Rouge: (Thinking) _Now all I've been up to is espionage and martial-arts training. Of course, I could always go on a jewel-theft run…AHAA!_

Rouge gazes with anticipation as the clouds part to reveal Floating Island, a beautiful mass of land that hovers just above Emerald Ocean. Her eyes widen with excitement.

Rouge: (Thinking) Of course, _I can always pay my old buddy_ Knuckles _a visit. He must be lonely, just lounging around and guarding that big, gorgeous_ emerald… _Heh, some things never change._

Rouge flies down into the wooded regions of Floating Island, a once-populous location that has now become somewhat of a place of solitude. As her black heels - accentuated with sleek, pink designs - touch down on the lush grass, she already gets the strange feeling that something is wrong.

Rouge: (Thinking) _Something doesn't feel right. It's almost like I can sense this…lingering energy._

Rouge flies further into the forest, noticing distinctly dilapidated features such as devastated trees and crumbled boulders.

Rouge: (Thinking) _Okay, I know Floating Island has ancient ruins, but this is_ ridiculous! _Some of these damages look pretty fresh._ Shoot, _did Knuckles throw a_ temper tantrum _?_ I _would if no one came by_ my _house to visit for years._

Rouge then approaches the center of Floating Island, where there is open grassland. It is clear that a battle has taken place in the area, as there are sections of excavated earth, scorched ground, and sizable craters. The Master Emerald is nowhere in sight, and the staircase leading up to it is heavily damaged. Rouge walks forward cautiously.

Rouge: (Thinking) _Yeah, something's definitely amiss._ (Shouting) "Knuckles! Knuckles, where _are_ you?! You haven't been taking very good _care_ of this place, you know."

Rouge pauses, listening for a response that doesn't come.

Rouge: "Come on out, big guy. Don't be shy! It's just your favorite bat, Rouge…Oh my gosh!"

Rouge recoils in shock as she sees the unconscious form of Knuckles, who looks as if he has been hit by a train. His face is heavily bruised, and his gloves are torn, revealing tattered flesh. There is a distinct purple mark on his chest. Rouge carries Knuckles into her arms.

Rouge: "Knuckles…Who _did_ this to you?"

Rouge lightly traces a gloved finger across his face. ENTER Knuckles. He awakens, confused and disoriented.

Knuckles: "What? (Surprised) AH!"

Knuckles falls out of Rouge's arms and quickly backs away from her.

Rouge: "Well, you're not exactly looking your best today, either."

Knuckles: " _Rouge?_ What are _you_ doing here?"

Rouge: "Trying to figure out who kicked your butt and where they went with my emerald. And a simple 'hello' or 'thank you' would have been nice."

Knuckles: (Annoyed) "Whatever. How long have I been out like this?"

Rouge: "Don't ask me. I found you busted up like this. Care to tell me what on Mobius _happened_ here?"

Knuckles: (Angrily) " _Eggman_ happened. AGAIN."

Rouge: " _What?!_ But, I thought Eggman was finished for _good!_ I even heard that he was recently _locked up!_ "

Knuckles: "I don't know _where_ Eggman is, but I know that at least _one_ of his creations is running loose. The thing that knocked me out and took the Master Emerald was a mechanical hedgehog named Requiem. He was _tough_ , and he could utilize dark chaos energy. I don't know what that monster plans on doing, but I know that he needs the Master Emerald to do it."

Rouge: "Do you remember anything that this 'Requiem' character may have said?"

Knuckles: "I think so. Something about permanently changing the world…"

Knuckles then has a flashback of Requiem, who glares at him with cold, heartless eyes.

Requiem: "…You see, the world as you know it is about to undergo a _permanent_ change."

Knuckles then returns to reality.

Rouge: "I see. Something is _seriously_ wrong here. We need to alert Sonic and the others!"

Knuckles: (Rising to his feet) "No _kidding_ …"

Rouge notices a strange, purple mark on Knuckles' chest.

Rouge: (Pointing at the mark with concern) "Wait. What is that?"

Knuckles: "It's _nothing_ , really. Just a battle scar from my fight with Requiem. (Touches his chest) It just goes to show how powerful and dangerous dark chaos is."

Rouge: "You should keep an eye on that. Do you need a bandage?"

Knuckles: "There'll be plenty of time for bandages later. Right now, we need to get to Mobotropolis."

Knuckles takes off full sprint. Rouge follows after him.

Rouge: (Thinking) _Typical Knuckles. You try to help him recover after he takes a beating, and he tries to be the tough guy who shakes things off and keeps going. Then again, isn't it typical of_ all _men to show no weakness?_

EXIT ALL

SCENE FOUR

The Acorn Kingdom Meditation Chamber. ENTER Princess Sally Acorn. She is analyzing a number of documents that concern the city of Mobotropolis. It is obvious that she is both hurting and deep in thought.

Sally: (Narrating) Being the princess of the Acorn Kingdom means placing the weight of the largest city on Mobius on your shoulders. To maintain such a position, one must have an extraordinary degree of discipline, perseverance, and, in some cases, temperance.

Sally looks at a Mobotropolis News Headline titled "World-Famous Hero Does It Again: Eggman Defeated and Incarcerated." A picture of Sonic battling the diabolical doctor's Eggnaught is shown below the headline.

Sally: (Narrating) I, Sally Acorn, princess of Mobius and all that it stands for, now need a hero who is more than just a protector and a close friend. Yes, Sonic the Hedgehog has done many wonderful things, and he has displayed a strength stronger than the mightiest of winds. But...

The panel cuts to a closer view at the forlorn expression on Sally's face.

Sally: (Narrating) Perhaps he is a bit too windy. He's my fiancée, but he lacks a heart that is willing to remain at home. I need a prince that will help me carry this burden. I need someone who can help me bring rule and order. I need my dearest to be with me. But—is Sonic truly my dearest?

ENTER an Acorn Kingdom Royal Guard. He is accompanied by a fellow officer.

Royal Guard: "Princess Acorn! Your presence is required immediately! We have news of the utmost urgency for you!"

Sally: (Surprised) "What is the problem, my loyal guard?"

A dark expression of sadness and fear spreads across the guard's face.

Royal Guard: "Actually, Your Highness, perhaps it is best if we _show_ you."

The royal guards take Sally to the observatory chamber and open the largest window. Sally watches in astonishment as powerful-looking robots streak across the sky, leaving trails of crackling green energy. They wear silver and white armor, and their eyes glow with green energy. Buildings burn as the murderous machines strike them with searing lasers.

Sally: (Stunned) "Wha-…Wh-... _What is this?_ "

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Part 3 - Homestand

Sonic the Hedgehog: Climax

By: Joshua Patterson

SCRIPT

Part 3: "Homestand"

SCENE ONE

The devastated city of Mobotropolis. Citizens run and scream with terror as destructive lasers emitted by strange machines set buildings aflame and crumble long-standing edifices. Members of the Mobian Police and Fire Departments do their best to protect and save the many who are in peril. Amidst the vast wreckage, one figure perches silently atop the spire of a nearby building. As he raises his clawed, metallic hands, all of the screens throughout Mobotropolis that are still active portray his horrifying image. As the robotic terrorists cease their rampage, the citizens of Mobotropolis look about in confusion—that is, until they see the source of the intermission on nearby telecast monitors.

ENTER Joule the Mechog.

Joule: "Good evening, citizens of Mobotropolis! Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Joule, Joule the Mechog, and I am here to launch a new era of both order and efficiency. I would like for all Mobians to take a good look at this defaced city, because, as of _this moment_ , everything that you know and love is about to be _annihilated_. In the name of the Eggman Empire, let conquest BEGIN!"

Citizens scream as the robots resume their destructive campaign. The murderous machines relentlessly pursue the many helpless Mobians in the streets. Joule laughs with satisfaction as explosions commence, fires erupt, and smoke fills the sky. He then beckons a trio of the robots to come to him with a wave of his hand.

Joule: " _Come_ , my loyal NeoMechs!"

ENTER Alphas #1, 2, & 3\. The three robotic soldiers, or NeoMechs, form AlphaSect, a special division of the NeoMech Army. The group hovers beside Joule.

Alpha #1: "ALPHA SECT REPORTING. AWAITING ORDERS."

Joule: The Mobotropolis Penitentiary is not far from here. Your assignment is to free the doctor from his imprisonment, at _all_ costs. Understood?"

Alpha #1: "AFFIRMATIVE. BEGINNING MISSION."

Joule: "Excellent!"

As AlphaSect departs into the smoke-filled sky, Joule uses his rocket-powered boots to take off in another direction.

Joule: (Thinking) _Tend to your tasks, my loyal servants. I, on the other hand, have_ personal _business to attend to._

EXIT ALL

SCENE TWO

The Mobotropolis Penitentiary. ENTER MPD Chief Todd Tyger, Officer Michael Mouser, and Officer Kale Knipp. The three policemen are leading the effort to protect the penitentiary, which houses many hostile criminals. A massive barricade has been formed around the penitentiary, with turrets housed atop them to keep the NeoMech soldiers at bay. As lasers, bullets, missiles, and even chaos energy bombard the weakening barricade, Chief Tyger and his cohorts remain behind cover, well aware of the danger of staying out in the open for even a second.

Chief Tyger: "I don't know _where_ these things came from, but we are NOT letting them take over this city! Has Princess Acorn enforced the Royal Military as yet?"

Officer Mouser: "Not that I know of, but if she hasn't received your distress message, she _definitely_ knows about the invasion now!"

Officer Knipp: "I'm sure the hands of the military are just as full as ours. I get the odd feeling that this is all connected to Doctor Eggman."

Officer Mouser narrowly dodges a stray laser.

Officer Mouser: " _Goodness_ , Knipp, was it the _legion of robots_ or that _metallic hedgehog_ that led you to that conclusion?"

Chief Tyger: (Firing at oncoming NeoMechs) "Quiet, _both of you!_ Right now, we need to make sure that these robot freaks don't breach the penitentiary! Knipp is expressing _all_ of our thoughts at the moment. Chances are, Doctor Eggman _is_ behind all of this, and, if so, we're in _big trouble_!"

Officer Knipp: (Leaning out of cover to fire) "This facility houses some of the most notorious criminals to ever pose a threat to Mobotropolis! I can't _imagine_ what would happen if they were freed in the process—"

Suddenly, a flying NeoMech lands atop a turret and tears it apart. The robot then leaps down, landing just inside the barricade.

Chief Tyger: "Everyone, we have a _breach!_ (Pointing at the intruder) Direct your fire at that machine!"

Light pistols and automatics flare as multiple officers strike the robots with a barrage of bullets. The NeoMech is rent to pieces.

Officer Mouser: "I think your negative talk is starting to _jinx_ us, Knipp. It's important that we keep level heads and _stand our ground!_ "

The officers then turn their attention in the direction of the invaders and stare with shock as a new type of NeoMech approaches. It is massive and covered with a great amount of armor. As it strikes its fists into the ground, a massive shockwave wipes out a whole portion of the barricade.

Officer Knipp: (Horrified) "How can _anyone_ stand their ground when something _that_ big is attacking?!"

Officer Mouser: (Firing his weapon angrily) " _Stop_ talking and _start_ shooting!"

Chief Tyger: "Guys, WATCH OUT!"

The three officers leap from their positions within the barricade as six missiles fired by the colossal NeoMech strike the fortification, causing it to crumble immediately. The explosion is so loud that Chief Tyger, upon hitting the ground, cannot hear a thing. As he turns to look at the smoke and flames, he sees what he hopes are the unconscious forms of Officers Mouser and Knipp. Other officers lie either unconscious or dead, their bodies lying inert across the penitentiary's courtyard. As automated turrets continue to fire, and chaos continues, Chief Tyger looks up one last time to see a trio of NeoMechs approach the building's entrance before slipping into unconsciousness. He hears a single, metallic voice.

Unknown Voice: "MISSION: LIBERATE DR. EGGMAN."

EXIT ALL

SCENE THREE

Emerald Beach. ENTER Conley Coonster, a reporter for the Mobotropolis News. He is being recorded by a nearby camera man. Confusion ensues in the background as citizens are pursued by the NeoMech soldiers. Conley and the camera man are hiding beneath the crevice of a rock.

Conley: "This is Conley Coonster reporting for the Mobotropolis News, if it still _exists!_ Our celebration of the legendary Sonic the Hedgehog has been foiled by this unexpected invasion by an army of powerful robots! Their leader, who is apparently a mechanical hedgehog identical to Sonic, has declared _war_ on Mobotropolis! Could this be the work of the recently incarcerated Dr. Eggman?"

ENTER Sonic the Hedgehog. He approaches Conley and the camera man at supersonic speed.

Sonic: " _Of course_ it is, now _drop_ the mic and camera, guys!"

Conley: "Wha-?!"

The hedgehog scoops up Conley and the camera man just as they drop their items, rescuing them from the bullets of a NeoMech's assault rifle. He does not put them down until he has reached a safe place.

Sonic: "You two need to find some help. You'll be _killed_ if you stay out in the open for too long! The MPD has situated a "cool" zone nearby. Get there as soon as you can!"

Conley: "Understood, Sonic!"

EXIT Conley Coonster and his accompanying camera man. Sonic speeds back to Emerald Beach.

Sonic: (Narrating) I've got to admit, Eggman never ceases to impress me. I mean, after kicking his butt for _years_ , he ignites a _completely_ new conflict in just one day. One thing's for sure…

As Sonic enters Emerald Beach, he leaps from the ground and darts through the air.

Sonic: (Narrating) …To put yourself in jail _on purpose_ and order your robo-lackeys to attack a city, _releasing_ you in the process, you have to engage in some pretty long-term planning!

A woman runs in terror as a NeoMech pursues her.

Woman: "Someone, HELP ME!"

NeoMech: "TARGET LOCKED. PREPARING TO TERMINATE."

Sonic strikes the robot's head with the full impact of his foot, severing its head from its body. The woman screams in horror.

Sonic: "Quick! There are police stationed just outside of the beach! They are transporting evacuees! Get there _as soon as you can!_ "

Woman: " _Thank you_ , Sonic!"

Sonic: (Grinning and giving a thumbs-up) "No problem!"

Sonic searches across the beach and soon finds Amy and Tails. They are surrounded by a squadron of NeoMech soldiers and are doing all in their power to defend themselves.

Sonic: (Thinking) _I was wondering where Amy and Tails were. They look like they could use a hand._

However, as Sonic speeds towards his two friends, something slams into his side at an incredible speed.

Sonic: "OOF!"

As the hedgehog slides across the sand, he recovers and stands to his feet.

Sonic: (Thinking) _What the-?!_

As the disoriented hero raises his head, he looks directly into the cybernetic eyes of Joule the Mechog. ENTER Joule.

Joule: "Hello, _hero_. _Sonic_ , isn't it?"

Sonic: " _You_ … What is ol' Doc up to _this_ time?"

Joule: "Oh, Sonic. I _would_ tell you…"

Joule suddenly flies towards Sonic at full speed, claws extended.

Joule: "…But I doubt you'll live _long_ enough to do anything about it _anyway!_ "

EXIT ALL

SCENE FOUR

Emerald Beach. ENTER Tails and Amy. They are fighting off the remaining NeoMech soldiers.

Tails: (Panicked) "I have _no idea_ what's going on! One moment everything is peaceful, the next we're defending innocents from an army of _robots!_ "

Amy angrily smashes two of the NeoMechs with her hammer.

Amy: (Enraged) " _One_ thing's for sure…I'll make these weirdos _pay_ for getting between me and _my Sonic!_ "

Tails: (Thinking) _I'll_ never _understand you, Amy._

Suddenly, Tails' arm-mounted cannon, which he had been using to fight off the NeoMechs, is seized by one of the robotic minions after it sneaks up from behind. Tails struggles as the heartless machine crushes his weapon as it maintains a firm grip on his forearm.

Tails: (Surprised) "H-Hey! _Let go!_ "

NeoMech: (Eyes glowing) "PREPARING TO ELIMINATE TARGET…"

Suddenly, the robot is reduced to scrap as Amy's hammer slams into it. Tails shakes the robot's arm, which was still attached to his now-ruined cannon, off of his own.

Tails: (Smiling) "Thanks, Amy!"

Amy: (Unconcerned) "Whatever. Come on! It looks like Sonic is in trouble!"

As Amy runs off in Sonic's direction, Tails follows closely behind.

Tails: (Thinking) _I'll take that as a "You're welcome."_

EXIT ALL

SCENE FIVE

Emerald Beach. ENTER Sonic and Joule. The two are locked in intense combat.

Sonic: (Dodging a claw) "So, you're another one of Eggman's cheap imitations of the _real deal_ , are you?"

Joule: (Amused) "Hahahaha! You have a sense of humor, I see. Hedgehog, I am not an imitation…

Joule fires a blast of light energy that nearly clips Sonic's shoulder.

Joule: "…But an innovation. I harness and redirect light energy to annihilate all who oppose me. And, since the _sun_ is up…"

Joule then uses his boots, which emit light energy, to propel himself into Sonic.

Sonic: (Painfully) "Ugh!"

Joule: "…You can say that I'm _in my element!_ "

Gripping Sonic by his wrists, Joule flies across the surface of Emerald Ocean, intent on drowning the hero.

Joule: "I hear you're not too fond of water. _This_ should be a humiliating defeat."

Sonic suddenly flips his body over Joule and uses the mechog as a footstool to propel himself through the air.

Sonic: (Turning to Joule in mid-air) "Actually, Tails helped me overcome my swimming fears a _while_ ago! I guess Eggman needs an update on his intel!"

Joule: (Undeterred) "No matter. (Charging at Sonic) _Drowning_ you would've been too simple anyway."

As the hedgehog dashes across the ocean, Joule fires laser after laser at the hedgehog, causing the nearby water to evaporate.

Joule: "I always _liked_ a challenge!"

Sonic leaps from the ocean and lands on the shore of Emerald Beach. He then hunches down into a fighting stance.

Sonic: "Then you'll get _more_ than what you bargained for, _bud!_ "

Joule: "Heheh! It's always comedic when a hero attempts to take a stand against overwhelming odds. Do you _really_ think that you can beat me?"

Joule then opens the palms of his clawed hands and crates a staff of solid light. He then swings it at Sonic.

Joule: " _Come on_ , then!"

As Sonic prepares to dodge the staff, Amy's hammer suddenly blocks the weapon's impact. ENTER Amy.

Sonic: "Amy?!"

Amy: "I'm here for you, Sonic! There's _no way_ I'm letting this jerk _hurt_ you!"

As Amy prepares to swing her hammer at Joule, the ruthless robot strikes her in the stomach and sends her hurling away.

Sonic: "Amy! _No!_ "

Joule: "It's really not wise to attack someone armed with a weapon composed of searing light."

Tails suddenly lands on Joule's back and places a device on his forehead.

Tails: "Don't worry, Sonic! I'll short-circuit this maniac for _good_!"

Joule then grabs Tails from his back and throws him into Amy's unconscious form.

Joule: "Your friends must be _joking_! I am _impervious_ to their pathetic attacks!"

Joule is then struck by a barrage of Sonic's speedy fists.

Sonic: (Angrily) "Let's see if you're impervious to _this_!"

Joule effortlessly grabs Sonic by his right fist.

Joule: "You're _faster_ than the speed of sound…"

Joule strikes Sonic in the chest with his knee at an incredible speed. The hero rolls across the ground in pain. Blood seeps from his mouth as he clutches his chest.

Sonic: (In agony) "Uhh-uuhhhh-!"

Joule: "But can you outclass the _speed of light?_ "

As a wounded Sonic raises his head, he watches as Joule's staff morphs into a deadly sickle.

Joule: (Preparing to strike) "Your time of existence was—interesting. But, of course, _all_ good things must come to an end…"

Sonic then watches with surprise as Knuckles unexpectedly lands from the sky and smashes Joule in the face. ENTER Knuckles.

Knuckles: "I don't _think_ so!"

Joule: "Aargh! Who would _dare_ -?!"

ENTER Rouge. She flies towards Joule and kicks him in the face.

Rouge: "WE would!"

Joule, caught off guard, stumbles backwards. Though he regains his composure, it is evident that he was not expecting such an intervention. The villain stands before Sonic's rescuers.

Joule: "Well, well, things just keep getting _more_ and _more_ interesting! As much as I would like to _obliterate_ you two, my quarrels lie with Sonic. (Turning to Sonic) We will resume our battle when there are _no interferences_ , hedgehog!

EXIT Joule. He vanishes in a brief flash of light. Knuckles grimaces hatefully.

Knuckles: " _Coward._ "

Rouge: "Don't worry about him. Right now, we need to tend to Sonic and his friends."

Rouge helps Sonic to his feet.

Rouge: "Sonic, are you alright?"

Sonic: "I'll be fine. I'm more worried about what could happen with a freak like _that_ running freely."

Knuckles: "More like _two_ freaks."

Rouge: (Surprised) "Wait. You're saying that there's more than _one_ of what we just fought?"

Knuckles: "Yes. That robot looked similar to Requiem."

Sonic: "He claims that his name is Joule. He's the one responsible for leading the attack on Mobotropolis. Who is Requiem?"

Knuckles unfolds his arms to reveal the glowing scar on his chest and his torn gloves.

Knuckles: "The one who did _this_ to me. Requiem is like a dark version of Joule. He's apparently able to utilize dark chaos energy. He's also responsible for stealing the Master Emerald. The reason we're here in Mobotropolis is because we could use all the help that we can get."

Sonic: (Thoughtful) "This _can't_ be good. The robotic soldiers attacking Mobotropolis seem to be powered by chaos energy. If they're being powered by the Master Emerald…"

Knuckles frustratedly slams a fist into a nearby rock.

Knuckles: "…Then we're in big trouble. Darn it! This is _all my fault!_ "

Rouge: (Comfortingly) "Cool it, hothead. Judging by the look of that Joule character, I would say that those two are _nowhere near_ easy to take down."

Sonic: "Trust me, they _aren't_. _Listen_ , guys, as much as I would like to prevent Eggman's escape from the city penitentiary, it's important that we establish a game plan. It's too dangerous to go back to my headquarters, so our next stop is the Acorn Kingdom, which is located on the outskirts of Mobotropolis. We can get Amy and Tails medical attention while formulating a strategy to put a _stop_ to this madness. Are you with me?"

Rouge: "Definitely."

Knuckles: (Determined) "I always have been."

Sonic: "Alright, then. Let's go."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. Part 4 - The Alliance

Sonic the Hedgehog: Climax

By: Joshua Patterson

SCRIPT

Part 4: "The Alliance"

 _Author's Note:_ _As of this issue, three emeralds are in possession. Dr. Eggman's forces possess the Master Emerald; Shadow has an emerald that augments his already impressive abilities; Tails has an emerald in his Tornado II. Five must be found._

SCENE ONE

The Mobotropolis Penitentiary. ENTER Alphas #1, #2, & #3. They form the squad known as AlphaSect, an elite trio of mechanical soldiers assigned to release Dr. Eggman from his imprisonment. It is evident that, besides the outer defenses, there have been automated defenses that AlphaSect has had to destroy. The charred remnants of turrets and cameras lie throughout the grand hallways of the jail. Small flames erupt in certain areas. As AlphaSect passes by the many jail cells within the prison, various prisoners strive to get their attention.

Prisoner #1: " _Hey_ , you guys are some of _Eggman's_ scrap lackeys, _aren't_ ya? Free _me_! I'll help ya with world domination!"

Prisoner #2: "Don't listen to him. That loser's of no use to you. If you should release _anyone_ , it's me. I'll work for Eggman _and_ kill that darned hedgehog!"

Prisoner #3: "Hahaha! That's a _load_ of talk from someone who couldn't even beat his little sidekick, Tails!"

Prisoner #2: " _You_ shut up!"

As the prisoners engage in a brutal fight, the NeoMechs continue onward.

Alpha #1: MISSION: LIBERATE DR. EGGMAN

As the three approach the last prison cell, they realize that it is enclosed by a massive door. A computerized voice suddenly speaks.

Voice: ACCESS KEY REQUIRED.

Alpha #1 then exposes a probe within his right arm and inserts it into the security panel beside the door. The probe hacks into the security panel of the penitentiary, sifting through thousands of number codes until the correct one is found. A beep then resounds from the panel.

Voice: ACCESS GRANTED.

As the large door swings open, AlphaSect passes through it to enter a large chamber. After closing the door behind them, a handful of lights turn on to bring just enough light to reveal an imprisoned Eggman in the center. He is inside of a giant, metallic dome, his only outside vision coming from a single window reinforced with a special type of glass. As AlphaSect approaches, Dr. Eggman's eyes widen as he grins with satisfaction. ENTER Dr. Eggman.

Alpha #1: WE HAVE COME TO FULFILL OUR MISSION.

Dr. Eggman: (Elated) "Indeed you have! Soon we shall _rule_ Mobius! But first, I must be released from this accursed cell."

Alpha #1: YOUR WISH IS OUR COMMAND, DOCTOR.

Just as Alpha #1 prepares to insert its probe into the panel on Dr. Eggman's cell, a flash of green light flares and a spear of chaos energy spikes between the robot and the panel. All heads turn to witness the arrival of Shadow the Hedgehog and his loyal partner, E-123 Omega. The two stand near AlphaSect with an air of determination. ENTER Shadow the Hedgehog and E-123 Omega. Dr. Eggman is horrified.

Dr. Eggman: "What?! How can this _be_?!"

Shadow: (Smiling) "Hello, Doctor. It's been a while."

EXIT ALL

SCENE TWO

The Acorn Kingdom. ENTER Tails. He has only just awakened from his slumber. As he looks around, he sees an otherwise dark room that is lit up by a solitary candle. As he feels his aching torso, he notices that it is well bandaged. Rising from the bed, Tails walks to the candle and takes it from the shelf. As he removes it, he takes notice of various pictures of Sonic, Sally, and himself from days long gone.

Tails: (Thinking) "What's this? And where _am_ I?"

As he points the candle around the room, he sees various items that he treasured in his childhood, such as toys and bedtime books. Many of them were gifts from Sally Acorn. As he leaves the room, Tails notices that he is standing on solid stone, and realizes that he is in a hallway of Acorn Castle. As he walks by a slightly open door, he peers inside to find the still-unconscious form of Amy Rose in a bed. Tails walks onward.

Tails: (Thinking) _Sonic must have brought us to the Acorn Kingdom and situated us in these rooms. Our headquarters definitely wasn't an ideal place._

As Tails walks down the hallway, he glances at a painting of one of Sally's distant ancestors.

Tails: (Thinking) _The Acorn family always was royalty. Their kingdom's existed for hundreds of years._

As Tails exits the hallway, he enters an empty living room with a nearby chimney. Knowing that Sonic was never one to sleep in beds, he notices a blanket lying on an empty, cushioned chair beside a window. Tails approaches the window and looks outside to see Sonic sitting on the roof, his back turned and head tilted up to the star-filled sky. As Tails climbs out of the window and onto the roof, Sonic takes notice of him. ENTER Sonic.

Sonic: (Smiling) "Hey, Tails. Nice to see you're okay."

Tails: "What's going on? And why are you out here in the cold?"

Sonic: "Rouge, Knuckles, and I decided that you and Amy need to be stationed in a place where you could get medical attention. That's why we decided to take you to the Acorn Castle. Of course, our HQ was too risky a place. So, here we are. We thought that this was the best place to put a plan together."

Sonic turns his head towards Tails. There is a grin on his face.

Sonic: "And you should know that the wind doesn't bug _me_! I was just out here thinkin'. Couldn't sleep."

Tails: "What are we going to _do_? First those robots attacked, and then that freakish, robotic _hedgehog_ attacked you! By the way, are you okay?"

As Sonic provides a recount of recent events, the following panels illustrate his narrative.

Sonic: "I'll be fine. (Turns his body to face Tails) Okay, Tails, here's the deal. Apparently, Eggman is up to his biggest plot yet, and it's been working pretty well. While we were celebrating, that creep had his right-hand men do his dirty work, which are _two_ mechanical hedgehogs. One, Requiem, is able to use dark chaos energy, and stole the Master Emerald after defeating Knuckles. The other, Joule, launched an attack on Mobotropolis, and then came after _me_. The jerk can apparently project and mold light energy, and has a personal goal of eliminating me. Ultimately, Eggman intends on having his robotic army free him so that he can take over Mobius. Our goal now is to begin searching for the Chaos Emeralds."

Tails: (Distressed) "But…What about all of those people still in Mobotropolis?"

Sonic's face turns grim.

Sonic: "Unfortunately, kid, there's not too much that we can do about that right now. The MPD is currently holding any civilians that they were able to secure in secret refuges. Anyone who is not in any of those havens is either captured, enslaved, or…I don't think I have to tell you the third possibility."

Tails: (Angrily) "We can't just let them _take over_ like this! We have to _stop_ them!"

Sonic: "And that's _exactly_ what we're going to do. I've discussed this with Sally. The Royal Guard of the Acorn Kingdom is going to work towards liberating Mobotropolis by using a uniquely-crafted strategy. On the other hand, anyone who possesses the abilities necessary to help retrieve the Chaos Emeralds should do so. You and I are a part of that group, Tails."

Tails nods his head understandingly.

Tails: "I just don't want anyone else to get hurt. Our families are out there."

Sonic: "I understand _perfectly_ , Tails. But you and I _both_ know what will happen if Eggman gets his hands on those emeralds. There may not be a city to save."

Sonic puts a hand on Tails' shoulder.

Sonic: "Now get some rest, buddy. We start searching for the emeralds tomorrow."

Tails: "Alright."

As the brave fox returns to his room, he is lost in thought.

Tails: (Thinking) _As bad as things are going right now, it doesn't surprise me that Sonic can't rest._

EXIT ALL

SCENE THREE

The Mobotropolis Penitentiary. ENTER AlphaSect, Dr. Eggman, Shadow the Hedgehog, and E-123 Omega. Shadow and Omega stand between AlphaSect and their imprisoned master. A fanged grin spreads across Shadow's face.

Dr. Eggman: "Shadow? Omega? How could you two _possibly_ be aware of my plans?"

Shadow: (Grinning) "You have _one_ serious problem, Doctor: you're _predictable_. And you're really not as intelligent as you believe yourself to be.

Omega: "EARTH HAS RECENTLY SEEN LITTLE CONFLICT. SHADOW AND I HAVE ARRIVED HERE TO CHECK THE STATUS OF MOBIUS. AFTER INVESTIGATING RECENT OCCURENCES, AND LEARNING OF YOUR INCARCERATION, SHADOW AND I DEDUCED THAT YOU ARE, AS A HUMAN WOULD SAY, "UP TO YOUR OLD TRICKS."

Dr. Eggman: " _Curses_! No matter. You possess a small portion of knowledge, as you are unaware of the full extent of my motives!"

Shadow: "Whatever your motives may be, they're negative and ineffective nonetheless. After ensuring that you remain in this prison, I'll reduce your army to _scrap_ , Doctor."

Dr. Eggman: (Pointing at Shadow and Omega) "NeoMechs, _attack_!"

Alphas #1, 2, & 3: (In unison) NEW OBJECTIVE: ELIMINATE SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG AND E-123 OMEGA.

Shadow: (Amused) "Heh, give it your _best shot_!"

Omega: PREPARING TO STRIKE!

As Omega unleashes a barrage of homing missiles, the Alphas take advantage of their maneuverability and dodge the oncoming attacks. Shadow uses his air shoes to "glide" towards AlphaSect at an incredible speed.

Shadow: "Alright, then. I see _projectiles_ are no trouble for you."

Shadow then leaps towards Alpha #1 with a jumping kick.

Shadow: "Let's see how you fare with hand-to-hand combat!"

Alpha #1: DEFENSIVE MECHANISMS ENGAGED.

Alpha #1 struggles to defend itself as Shadow repeatedly pummels at its shield gauntlets. As Alphas #2 & 3 approach Omega, the legendary robot draws its built-in gatling guns.

Omega: TARGETS MARKED!

As Omega unleashes a flurry of bullets, Alphas #2 & 3 leap away just in time. Both machines then return fire with weapons of their own. Omega uses his jet-pack to escape the resulting explosion. Alphas #2 & 3 follow closely behind.

Alphas #2 & 3: (In unison) PURSUING TARGET…

Dr. Eggman: (Looking up at a fleeing Omega) "Heheh! _Persistent_ suckers, aren't they?"

Meanwhile, Shadow is pressing his close-range attack. He watches with astonishment as Alpha #1 dodges his punches and kicks. Finding what it believes to be an opening, Alpha #1 draws a blade and nearly scathes Shadow, who cautiously flips backward to reset his attack.

Shadow: (Thinking) _Blades? Alright then…_

Shadow generates two small blades of chaos energy from his own hands and rushes towards Alpha #1 once more.

Shadow: (Thinking) Two _can play that game!_

Bright flashes of luminous chaos energy erupt as Shadow's "blades" clash repetitiously against the blade of Alpha #1. As the AlphaSect leader is backed into a corner, Shadow grits his teeth, his blades interlocked with Alpha #1's in a fierce power struggle.

Shadow: "Nowhere to run _now_ , you abomination!"

Alpha #1: PREPARING TO FIRE.

Shadow: (Surprised and Thinking) _What?_

Shadow reflexively dodges as he is nearly singed by Alpha #1's eye beams. Now granted space, the machine advances towards Shadow, its heartless eyes glowing like twin suns.

Dr. Eggman: "Hohohoho! Need I remind you that the soldiers of the NeoMech Army are _powered_ by chaos energy? You don't stand a _chance_ , Shadow!"

Shadow: (Thinking) _Of course! Chaos energy may grant these machines a_ full arsenal _of overwhelming power…_

Shadow "sheathes" his chaos blades and extends both of his arms. He then claws his hands.

Shadow: (Thinking) _…But it_ also _makes them_ easy targets _for one who can manipulate such energy._ (Speaking) "Chaos…"

Shadow's hands glow with a bright green aura of chaos energy.

Shadow: "RIFT!"

Suddenly, Alpha #1 is literally torn to pieces as Shadow's powers cause it to rupture from the inside out. After absorbing the energy from Alpha #1's remains, Shadow uses his chaotic energies to draw the robot's components to his body, donning weaponry and metallic plating as armor and weaponry. The hedgehog then looks up to see Omega firing at Alphas #2 & 3 while struggling to evade their attacks.

Shadow: "Omega, come this way!"

Omega: AFFIRMATIVE!

As Omega swoops down towards Shadow with his thruster packs, bringing Alphas #2 & 3 within shooting range, Shadow uses his new armaments to promptly decimate the remaining members of AlphaSect. Dr. Eggman, bewildered and in utter disbelief, is in anguish.

Dr. Eggman: "My precious _machines_! How could this have _happened_? DARN you two!"

Shadow: (Turning to Eggman) "There's something that you fail to realize, Doctor."

Omega: YOU ARE YOUR OWN WORST ENEMY. AND, MUCH TO YOUR MISFORTUNE, YOUR MOST SUCCESSFUL CREATION IS AGAINST YOU.

Unknown Voice: "I beg to differ."

ENTER Requiem. Shadow and Omega turn to witness his arrival.

Requiem: "After all, it hasn't been until _now_ that the good doctor has assembled a _perfect_ creation such as myself."

Shadow: "You look much like that robotic hedgehog who declared war on Mobotropolis. Who _are_ you?"

Requiem: " _My_ name is Requiem the Mechog. The other who you saw is my brother, Joule. However, his name isn't _all_ that important. By the time I'm done with you two, my name will be all that you can _remember_!"

Shadow: "We'll see about _that_!"

Shadow teleports and appears just behind Requiem, who is hovering in mid-air. Before the hedgehog can strike him, however, Requiem grabs Shadow by his neck and mercilessly afflicts his body with dark chaos energy. Omega then flies towards Requiem.

Shadow: "UNNNGH! Omega-!"

Omega: ATTACKING TARGET!

Omega swings a metallic fist at Requiem, who merely grabs the machine's fist and tears his arm loose. As Omega, critically damaged, falls to the ground, Requiem throws the detached arm into the core of his chest like a spear.

Shadow: "OMEGA! NO!"

Omega: "FATAL DAMAGE INCURRED-*KZZT*!"

Requiem: "Don't worry…"

Requiem drops Shadow on top of what is left of Omega.

Requiem: "You'll _join_ him shortly!"

As an incapacitated Shadow is left unable to move, he looks up at Requiem, his crimson eyes seeming to flare with hatred.

Shadow: "C-Curse you! I'll…make you pay…"

Requiem uses his energies to release Dr. Eggman from his prison. He then carries the tyrant out of the chamber.

Requiem: " _Come_ , Doctor."

Dr. Eggman looks back one last time.

Dr. Eggman: I _pity_ you, Shadow. You could have been something greater."

As Requiem and Dr. Eggman leave the Mobotropolis Penitentiary, the historical facility does something no one thought it would ever do—it explodes.

EXIT ALL

SCENE FOUR

The Acorn Kingdom. ENTER Princess Sally, King and Queen Acorn, the Acorn Kingdom Royal Guard, Sonic, Tails, Amy Rose, Knuckles, Rouge, and many others. It is now morning, and the remaining inhabitants of Mobotropolis who are not enslaved or in hiding are all gathered in a mass assembly at the door of Acorn Castle. All of the leading individuals, including Sonic himself, stand side-by-side on a stage before the crowd of Mobians still willing to fight. As she steps forward to speak, Princess Sally Acorn silences all lingering chatter with a raise of her hand.

Sally: "Good morning, my fellow Mobians. The fact that we are present and unharmed at this very moment testifies to hope for a better future and brighter days. As you all know, Dr. Eggman, a long-time adversary of Mobius, has struck yet again. This time, however, he has done the inconceivable. After a successful surprise attack on the city of Mobotropolis, Dr. Eggman has subjected our people to devastation and oppression. He has also apparently been freed by his robotic army, as the Mobotropolis Penitentiary has recently been reported as destroyed."

The crowd responds with audible gasps and startled conversation. Sally quiets the crowd once again.

Sally: "With the Master Emerald in Dr. Eggman's possession, and the welfare of Mobius at stake, Sonic and I have come to a joint agreement."

Sally turns to Sonic, who steps up to speak as she withdraws from the podium.

Sonic: "Citizens of Mobotropolis and defenders of justice, I ask that you do all in your power to assist me in preserving the safety of this planet. If we fail to recover the Chaos Emeralds before Dr. Eggman does, _all hope is lost_."

The crowd responds with firm disapproval. A frown spreads across Sonic's face.

Sonic: (Thinking) _This isn't good._ (Speaking) " _Listen_ , everyone, I understand that you are eager to liberate and become reconciled with your families. I too have family in Mobotropolis. Princess Sally and I have decided to separate our strike force into two groups. One group will work towards freeing the city from the hands of Dr. Eggman's robotic army, while the other will strive towards acquiring the Chaos Emeralds."

The crowd then responds with fiery excitement and anticipation. Princess Sally steps forward and stands beside Sonic.

Sally: "We have all known Sonic long enough to understand that he follows his word to the letter. I have appointed him as the leader of the group assigned to retrieve the emeralds. He and his friends will lead the fight against Dr. Eggman. The rest of you will work towards obtaining complete conquest of Mobius, territory by territory. The Acorn Royal Guard will remain here to protect the castle. With everyone contributing their best effort, Mobius _will_ be saved!"

Cheers erupt as the many courageous people of Mobius approve of Sally's speech. Sonic smiles and turns to Sally.

Sonic: " _Good job_ , Sal. No matter how bad things are, _nothing's_ impossible when everyone is working on one accord."

Sally: (Smiling) "Agreed. Now let's set our plans into action."

King Acorn: (Calling out) "Sally!"

Sally: "Yes, Father?"

King Acorn: "Your mother and I would like to speak with you in private."

Sally: "Yes, Father. (Turning to Sonic) I'll be back shortly. For the time being, I'd like for you to regulate things here, if you're okay with doing so."

Sonic: "No problem! I'll see you in a moment."

As Sally departs, Sonic lets out a depressed sigh.

Sonic: (Thinking) _Sometimes I can't help but feel that a tie between us has been severed._

EXIT ALL

SCENE FIVE

The Royal Quarters of the Acorn Kingdom. ENTER Princess Sally Acorn, King Acorn, and Queen Acorn. The Princess of Mobius stands before her parents with an air of confusion. On the other hand, her mother and father appear displeased.

Sally: "Is there a _problem_ , Mother and Father?"

King Acorn: " _Yes_ , there is. It perplexes me that you intend on remaining here rather than assisting your friend."

Sally: "Father, you and Mother understand perhaps better than anyone else my obligations as the Princess of Mobius. I have a kingdom to watch over. It is better that I remain here."

Queen Acorn: "My dear daughter, I must say that that is a poor excuse. You and Sonic the Hedgehog have fought alongside one another for _years_. Were it not for the revolution that you started, there wouldn't _be_ a Mobotropolis."

King Acorn: "And there won't be either a Mobotropolis _or_ an Acorn Kingdom if you do not assist your closest friend. He is _powerful_ , but he cannot save Mobius alone. I sense a slight division between you two. This is disappointing, as, unless I am mistaken, Sonic is your betrothed?"

Sally: (Indignant) "There's no division between us. It's just…UGH! He has _his_ duties, and I have _mine_. My duty is to preserve the Acorn Kingdom."

Sally turns her back to her parents, much to their surprise.

Sally: "And that's just the way things are."

King Acorn: (Disappointed) "If your desire is to remain detached from destiny, then your wish may be fulfilled. However…"

Sally looks behind her shoulder.

King Acorn: "…Purpose is something that is only found in unity. I do not believe that I have to tell you what to do to achieve your purpose."

Queen Acorn: "Your father is right, Sally. Ultimately, it is up to you to decide whether or not you will follow your heart and do what you know is just."

Turning her head forward, Sally leaves the Royal Quarters in silence. Her parents watch her departure with expressions riddled with sadness and uncertainty.

EXIT ALL

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. Part 5 - The Hunt

Sonic the Hedgehog: Climax

By: Joshua Patterson

SCRIPT

Part 5: "The Hunt"

SCENE ONE

The devastated landscape of the city of Mobotropolis. ENTER Shadow the Hedgehog. He is sitting in one of the many dark, lifeless alleys of Mobotropolis, a city now under the authoritative rule of Dr. Eggman's NeoMech Army. The Ultimate Lifeform struggles to use his chaos energies to repair E-123 Omega, who is now not much more than a metallic husk.

Shadow: (Narrating) Power. It's something timeless, something that's existed forever. It's started wars. It's destroyed lives. It's the reason that I'm in the position that I am now.

Shadow continues to try and repair Omega the best that he can.

Shadow: "Chaos…Fusion!"

As energy emits from Shadow's hands, individual components of Omega are tediously mended.

Shadow: (Narrating) Power is the reason why neither Mobius nor Earth will ever be safe. Is it something to be treasured, or feared? There's always a trade-off when it comes to power. It strengthens, but it also corrupts. It protects, but it also imperils. People admire you for your power, but fear you because they know what that power can do if it is used against them.

The expression on Shadow's face turns to one of frustration and apprehension.

Shadow: (Narrating) Right now, I find myself in short supply of power. The scary thing is, I can't help but ask: Is that a good thing, a bad thing, or _both_?

Shadow ceases his attempted reparation of Omega and becomes angry.

Shadow: (Thinking) _Curse it! It's absolutely_ no use _! I mustered_ just enough _energy to induce Chaos Control with the help of my Chaos Emerald. Fortunately, Omega and I weren't killed in that explosion._ Unfortunately _, Omega is practically "dead", and we're stuck in the middle of a city_ full _of NeoMech patrols!_

Just then, a group of NeoMech soldiers march by the alley in which Shadow is located. As Shadow attempts to hide, he drags Omega's body behind a nearby dumpster, which causes a scraping noise that is barely audible.

NeoMech #1: "SOUND DETECTED. INVESTIGATING SECTOR 4-B."

As the mechanical soldier enters the alley, Shadow hides behind the dumpster with Omega's remains. As the NeoMech stops in front of the dumpster, it turns its head in Shadow's direction. Grabbing it by the face, Shadow deactivates the robot by draining it of chaos energy. As the hedgehog turns, however, he faces yet another robot.

NeoMech #2: "TARGET ACQUIRED. IDENTIFICATION: SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG."

Shadow punches a gaping hole through the robot's chest with his fist.

Shadow: "Don't you forget the name, you heap of scrap."

As more NeoMechs surround Shadow, he readies himself for battle, fists glowing with chaos energy.

Shadow: " _Come on_ , you pathetic machines! Your friends here gave me the strength boost that I needed!"

As the NeoMechs encircle Shadow, their eyes glow with deadly chaos energy.

NeoMechs: (In unison) "OBJECTIVE: ELIMINATE SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG."

Shadow: (Thinking with sarcasm) " _This day just keeps getting_ better _and_ better…"

EXIT ALL

SCENE TWO

The outskirts of Mobotropolis. ENTER Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy Rose. They are avoiding NeoMech patrols whenever possible while heading for downtown Mobotropolis. The streets are void of citizens, and buildings are locked down and heavily guarded with security cameras and drone turrets. Sonic and his teammates look about as they cautiously navigate a now-imperialized Mobotropolis.

Knuckles: (Whispering) "This is _ridiculous_. Why are we tip-toeing around our own city instead of trashing these metal-heads and retaking Mobotropolis like I suggested?"

Sonic: (Whispering) " _Because_ , Knuckles, if we went with your every suggestion, we'd be _screwed_ by now."

Amy: (Whispering) " _Seriously_ , Sonic, what was the purpose of us starting our search in Mobotropolis?"

Sonic: (Whispering) "Tails and I decided to start here because my headquarters is located in the eastern part of downtown Mobotropolis. Once we reach that building, we'll be able to recover the _Tornado II_ , our most convenient mode of transport for everyone."

Tails: (Whispering) "The _T-2_ _also_ contains a Chaos Emerald that will allow us to track down the other gems."

Amy: (Whispering) "Well, I guess that sounds fair enough. This is taking _forever_ , though."

Suddenly, the sound of intense fighting can be heard from a distance.

Sonic: (Whispering) "Guys, do you hear that?"

Tails: "Sonic! I'm picking up a _significantly large_ energy signature emanating from just up ahead!"

Knuckles: (With enthusiasm) " _Alright!_ I can sense the energy myself, and I know _exactly_ where it's coming from. It's about _time_ we've found some action!"

As Knuckles rushes off and climbs to a rooftop, Sonic calls after him.

Sonic: (Yelling) "Knuckles, _wait!_ "

Knuckles: " _Sorry,_ Spikes. There's _no way_ I'm backing down from a good fight. And besides, you and Tails have been calling the shots _long enough_."

Sonic: (Irritated) *Sigh*. Tails, Amy, stick closely together. I'm going to follow Knuckles and make sure he doesn't get himself killed. Try not to draw too much attention to yourselves."

Tails: " _On it,_ Sonic!"

Amy: (Excitedly) "You can count on me!"

As Sonic speeds off into the distance, his mind is filled with questions.

Sonic: (Thinking) What _person with an energy signature_ that strong _would be fighting Eggman's soldiers? Since_ when _did Knuckles start calling me "Spikes"? And_ why _did everyone stop whispering?_

EXIT ALL

SCENE THREE

Downtown Mobotropolis. ENTER Shadow. He is fiercely fighting the NeoMechs. After knocking the head of one of the machines loose, he uses his air shoes to send another flying into the wall of the alley. As three more NeoMechs approach, Shadow readies himself once more.

Shadow: (Fearlessly) " _Come on_ , you soulless creatures. I can go all day."

NeoMech: (Approaching Shadow) "OBJECTIVE: ELIMINATE SHADOW THE HED-*KZZT*."

Just then, Knuckles slams a gloved fist into the robot's side, splitting it in two. ENTER Knuckles. He turns to face Shadow.

Knuckles: (Surprised) "Shadow?"

Shadow: "Knuckles."

Knuckles: "What are _you_ doing here?"

Shadow: "Long story. (Points to two NeoMechs) Right now, I'd be more concerned with _them_.

NeoMechs: (In unison) "NEW TARGET IDENTIFIED AS KNUCKLES THE ECHIDNA. TARGET ACQUIRED."

As the NeoMechs fire their cannons, Knuckles and Shadow leap to safety. Just then, a blue, speeding ball bounces off of both robots, reducing them to pieces. The second newcomer uncurls his body and gracefully lands on his feet. ENTER Sonic.

Sonic: (Cheerfully) "Well, _this_ is a neat surprise. I'll admit I wasn't expecting help to arrive in the form of _Shadow the Hedgehog!_ "

Shadow: (Turning his head) "Sonic…"

Sonic: "Heheh, long time no see. So what brings you here? Got bored working for the U.S. government?"

Shadow: "Things have been relatively peaceful on Earth. Omega and I agreed to invest personal time in seeing how Mobius is faring. Evidently, this planet is in the midst of another crisis."

Knuckles: (Confused) "Wait, where _is_ Omega?"

Shadow walks over to a nearby dumpster, where he drags Omega's components out into the open.

Sonic: "Omega…NO!"

Knuckles: "Darn it… _who did this?!_ "

Shadow: "A powerful robotic tyrant who was created by Dr. Eggman. One of _two_ , actually. He calls himself _Requiem_."

Knuckles: "That spiny piece of scrap…He's at it _again!_ "

Shadow: "Wait, you _know_ Requiem?"

Sonic: "Knuckles was the first to meet him. He's looking forward to Round Two, and the recovery of the Master Emerald."

Shadow notices the purple scar on Knuckles' chest.

Shadow: (Thinking) _That explains that gruesome mark._ (Speaking) "Wherever you two are headed, I hope you're looking for the Chaos Emeralds."

Sonic: "Our first stop was my HQ, which is just east of here. There we can obtain the X-Tornado, _and_ an emerald. Hopefully, Tails can patch up Omega, too!"

Knuckles: (Looking around) " _Wherever_ we go, we need to go there soon! This place is a hot zone."

Shadow: "Alright, then. Let's get moving!"

EXIT ALL

SCENE FOUR

Downtown Mobotropolis. ENTER Tails and Amy. They are carefully heading towards Sonic's headquarters, which is not too far from their current location. Amy looks to and fro with apprehension.

Amy: "I sure hope that Sonic's okay. There's _no telling_ what kinds of robots are lurking around here!"

Tails: " _Don't panic_ , Amy. He'll be fine. Considering how long we've all been fighting against Dr. Eggman, you shouldn't be worried."

Tails then looks at the communications device on his wrist as it goes off with a resounding beep. The caller was identified as Sonic himself. ENTER Sonic.

Tails: "What's going on, Sonic?"

Sonic: (Via Comms Transmission) "Tails, Knuckles and I have met up with Shadow and Omega! Omega's in _bad shape_ , though. I need you to rendezvous with us at the HQ, ASAP! And be careful…these robots aren't your typical pushovers."

Tails: " _Got it_ , Sonic!"

As Tails closes the transmission, he is immersed in deep thought.

Tails: (Thinking) _Shadow and Omega? Since when did_ they _get here?_

Amy interrupts his thoughts.

Amy: "So, what's going on? What did Sonic say?"

Tails: "We're meeting up with him at the headquarters. We need to move _quickly_ and _cautiously_."

Amy walks ahead of Tails with a slight air of arrogance.

Amy: "Don't worry about me, Tails. I know _exactly_ what I'm doing—"

Amy suddenly trips an alarm, which alerts a duo of NeoMechs on patrol. These robots, however, are different. They are metallic orbs with spider-like legs that seem to guide them as they fly towards Tails and Amy. The robots then transition into a "standing" position, with their spiked legs placed firmly on the ground. ENTER NeoMechs #1 & #2. Tails' face radiates sarcasm as he draws a photon cannon.

Tails: (Sarcastically) " _Sure_ you do."

Neomechs #1 & 2: (In unison) "TARGETS SIGHTED. PREPARING TO ELIMINATE…"

As Tails fires his cannon, Amy, frozen in fear and surprise, screams as one of the robots reflect his laser, causing flames to spread about the street.

Tails: (Yanking Amy by the arm) "Come on, let's _go_!"

The two rush through numerous alleys as the robots pursue them. As Tails continues to fire his cannon, the NeoMechs fire back with cannons of their own. As noises erupt from the fire, Amy's screams worsen the situation, contributing to the alert of more patrols.

Amy: (Panicked) "EEEK-!"

Tails: (Clamping Amy's mouth and whispering) " _Shut it!_ You're only drawing _more_ unwanted attention!"

As Tails and Amy hide underneath a small shed in one of the alleys, patrols swarm about, searching diligently for the two heroes.

Amy: (Nervous) "What are we going to _do?_ "

Tails: (Frustrated) "Amy, _now_ is not the time to play damsel-in-distress. If we can't shake these things, then we'll have to trash them and keep moving."

NeoMech #1 passes by the alley.

NeoMech #1: "SEARCHING FOR TARGET…"

Amy: (Whispering) "Oh no…!"

Tails: (Whispering) "Just remain quiet and wait."

After a long moment of silence, Tails speaks.

Tails: (Whispering) "I'm going to make sure the coast is clear and scout ahead. Remain here."

Amy: (Nervously) "Okay."

Tails leaves the shed and carefully looks about. As he walks near the end of the alley, Amy notices that he is completely oblivious to a robot that is stalking him.

Amy: (In a half-whisper) Tails, _look out!_ "

Tails: "What? AHH!"

Before Tails can turn completely around, he is suddenly picked up by one of the frightening appendages of the robot. The machine then takes off into the air.

Tails: "Amy, _help!_ "

Amy: "I'm coming!"

As Amy crawls from under the shed, however, she is pinned to the ground by a sharp object launched from the cannon of another robot. The machines "eye" glows as its cannons are primed to fire.

NeoMech #2: "ELIMINATING TARGET…"

Amy: "That's _it_ …"

As NeoMech #2 fires a laser, Amy draws her hammer and easily blocks the projectile. Her fear seems to have vanished.

Amy: (Angrily) "Tails is right. There's _no time_ for running scared!"

Amy then charges at NeoMech #2, dodging every projectile that the machine fires. Leaping with renewed passion, Amy swiftly destroys NeoMech #2. Tails, meanwhile, struggles to free himself from NeoMech #1. Pulling out a hacking device, Tails short-circuits the robot, causing it to drop him and then explode. Tails then uses his two tails to descend safely to the ground. He rushes to Amy.

Tails: "Amy, are you alright?"

Amy: "That jerk _ruined_ my _skirt_ …"

Tails: (Thinking) _I'll take that as a_ yes, _then…_

A voice suddenly interjects their brief exchange, and light clapping can be heard.

Voice: "Bra-vo! Not bad, not bad at all."

ENTER Rouge the Bat. She uses her wings to gracefully descend to the street.

Tails: "Rouge?"

Rouge: (Smiling) "The one and only."

Amy: (Suspicious) "Where have you been? And how long have you been following us?"

Rouge: "My my, so many _questions_. Your little blue boyfriend had me conduct some intelligence gathering while you all went emerald searching. _Recently_ , I've been following you two."

Tails: "So, you must be the reason why there aren't a _ton_ of robots still chasing after us."

Rouge: (Flirtatiously) " _Goodness_ , Tails, you're even _smarter_ than I thought!"

Tails: (Blushing) "Thank you."

Rouge: "All-in-all, I must say that that was some _impressive_ work."

Tails and Amy: "Thanks."

Rouge: (Smiling craftily) "And of course I meant _you_ , Amy."

Tails: "What?"

Rouge: (Tauntingly) "You're skilled at gadgets, fox-boy, but you need some work in the martial arts department. Those toys won't get you out of _every_ jam. Don't _fret_ , though. I might consider teaching you."

Tails: (Thinking) _This woman is_ bats.

Rouge: "Sonic's headquarters is just _two blocks_ ahead. The building is heavily guarded by robots. I've spoken with the big boss. While Sonic and the others kick in the front door, we're taking a more stealthy approach. Follow me!"

As Rouge flies off, Tails and Amy follow.

Tails: "We're on it!"

Amy: (Anxiously) "Let's hurry!"

EXIT ALL

TO BE CONTINUED…


	6. Part 6 - Assault

Sonic the Hedgehog: Climax

By: Joshua Patterson

SCRIPT

Part 6: "Assault"

 _Author's Note:_ _The Acorn Kingdom has agreed to divide the heroes of Mobius into two groups. One group, the Generation of Freedom, is made up of all of the citizens of Mobotropolis who escaped the invasion. Their task is to liberate the city and find all survivors. The other group, the Defender's Corps, is made up of Sonic, his friends, and his allies. Their task is to recover the seven Chaos Emeralds and defeat the NeoMech Army._

SCENE ONE

The underground sewers of Mobotropolis. ENTER Bryce Shephard, Otto Oliver, Shelby Shields, Fredd Foxworth, and Jasper Hopkins. The five individuals are navigating through the numerous sewage tunnels that make up the Mobotropolis underground network.

Bryce: (Narrating) My name is Bryce Shephard. I am a leader of one of the many divisions of the Generation of Freedom, an organization commissioned by Princess Sally Acorn whose goal is to liberate Mobotropolis from the vile Dr. Eggman's suffocating grip. Being a former watchman of the Acorn Kingdom, I am currently appointed as the leader of the 31st Salvation Division. I have enlisted several members into my group.

The panel cuts to a close-up of an otter dressed in GOF attire. A harpoon is slung around his back, and a flechette pistol rests in a holster on his hip. He also holds a knife on his utility belt.

Bryce: (Narrating) The first of these members is Otto Oliver, my right-hand man and second-in-command. As an unmatched swimmer, expert marksman, and talented boat craftsman, he is truly an outstanding asset to this team. If this war escalates to a marine scale, he will certainly be a key factor in our victory.

The panel then cuts to a tortoise who sits atop a hovercraft with a variety of mounted weapons. The tortoise wears goggles atop her head, and is clad in reinforced technological armor.

Bryce: (Narrating) Next, there is Shelby Shields, my intelligence and technology expert. Her ability to innovate and creatively find resources in a seemingly barren environment makes her an invaluable component of this division. Her weaponry designs are also brilliantly crafted—and lethal.

The panel then shifts to a fox who also wears the GOF garbs. He is armed with a variety of close-range weapons, his only projectile-firing devices being twin sawed-off shotguns.

Bryce: (Narrating) Then, there is Fredd Foxworth, my close-quarters specialist. He is a critter of few consonants, and-not so surprisingly-prefers to keep his friends distant—and his enemies all too close. Fredd says very little, which makes him an excellent listener. Being a former thief, he is notoriously sneaky, and likes to catch his targets by surprise.

The panel cuts to a young rabbit who could easily be mistaken as a track athlete. Though he bears the GOF patch on his chest, he wears a light leather shirt that fits snugly, tight, silky pants, and tennis shoes. An assault rifle is slung around his shoulder, and he carries two grenades on his utility belt.

Bryce: (Narrating) And last, but certainly not least, is Jasper Hopkins, a young man who may be braver than us all. The youngest of the group, Jasper is a conflicted youth who has seen many things. His parents were captured, and his siblings were all killed. As far as he knows, he's all that's left. I recruited Jasper because of his resilient spirit and passionate heart. In addition, he's no Sonic, but his incredible speed makes him an excellent scout.

The panel then shifts to a scene that portrays the entire group as they walk through the sewers of Mobotropolis.

Bryce: (Narrating) Currently, our objective is to find any possible survivors. If there are any, they're certainly underground, as the streets of Mobotropolis are heavily secured by Eggman's NeoMech Army.

Before Bryce's group proceeds any further, he stops them with his hand.

Bryce: (Now Speaking) " _Hold it_."

Jasper: (Confused) "What's wrong?"

Bryce: (Suspicious) "I can't see anything but dark waters up ahead, even with the visual aid of the underground lamps and our flashlights. Shelby, if you could scan the area ahead…?"

Shelby: (Confidently) "I'm on it."

Shelby proceeds forward in her hovercraft, shedding light on the walls of the sewers. After thoroughly scanning the area, she returns to her teammates without the slightest sign of worry on her face.

Shelby: "I believe the coast is clear. It looks like there's a ledge on the other end that leads to a hallway with a visible door. However, the only footing that will lead us across are the small catwalks that encircle the water in the center. The catwalks have no guardrails."

Bryce: "We'll just have to take caution, then. Otto, I need you to scout the depth of the water. I want to make sure that no one is in danger if they fall _in_ , and that there's nothing that could potentially endanger us if it comes _out_. If you see something that could be a threat, return here immediately and notify us. Got it?"

Otto: "Sir, yes _sir_!"

Bryce: "I'll send Fredd in after you if you're gone for too long, so notify us ASAP!"

Otto: (Running towards the water) Sure thing, sir! (Thinking) Man, _you sure know how to make a guy feel_ safe…

Otto dives into the light-deprived depths of the sewers, and pierces the darkness with his flashlight. As he examines his surroundings, he takes notice of a number of pulleys and switches. He also sees a door as he looks further down.

Otto: (Thinking) _I get it. This place used to be a_ room. _But it's been flooded. I wonder why?_

Otto then notices the stairs that lead to the catwalks along the sides of the massive room.

Otto: (Thinking) _This is interesting. It's possible that someone could have intentionally flooded this room to keep the NeoMechs at bay. Which means that there could be underground refugee camps!_

Otto begins swimming towards the surface and back to his teammates.

Otto: (Thinking excitedly) _I can't_ wait _to tell Captain Shephard about_ this—

Otto's eyes widen as his neck is suddenly constricted by firm, metallic arms. Air escapes his lungs quickly as he gasps at the cold, green eyes that seem to bore right into his face. Trapped and helpless, an unsuspecting Otto finds himself losing his grip on consciousness.

EXIT ALL

SCENE TWO

The City of Mobotropolis. ENTER Sonic the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna, and Shadow the Hedgehog. The three heroes are standing on a rooftop that overlooks Sonic's Headquarters, a building that is heavily guarded by NeoMechs. The trio commune among one another, discussing the best course of action.

Shadow: (Grimly) "Looks like getting inside your headquarters won't be an easy task."

Sonic analyzes the numerous robotic soldiers guarding the building. A small group of three of the heavy-class NeoMechs stand in the center of the wall of defense, searching warily for any potential intruders. On both sides of the trio stand the standard class of NeoMechs, some of whom are quietly patrolling the courtyard. Then, there's the newest class of NeoMechs, the ones that spend the majority of their time in flight. These machines are positioned like turrets, their spider-like bodies perched atop poles, balcony railings, and the sides of the building.

Sonic: (Determined) "Whatever we do, we're going to have to strike _quick_ and _hard_. It looks like Eggman has this place well secured, and for a good reason. The fact that this place is swarming with NeoMechs brings about the possibility that a Chaos Emerald may still be in the _Tornado II_."

Knuckles: (Anxiously) "How long are we gonna sit here and _chat_ about it? Let's get down there and _trash_ those things!"

Shadow: "I'll have to agree with Knuckles on this one. It's _imperative_ that we act. Doctor Eggman certainly isn't wasting any time conquering every inch of Mobius—"

Sonic: (Irritated) "Alright, alright, I _get_ it! Listen, here's how we're going to do this. Shadow, you and I will approach the building from the left and right sides. Knuckles, you're charging straight through the middle."

Knuckles: (Grinning) "I wouldn't have it any other way!"

Shadow: "Sounds like a plan to me."

Sonic: "Great. Alright, guys, we're moving out on one, two…!"

As he turns his head to the left, Sonic realizes that Shadow and Knuckles have already left to launch their attacks. Sonic himself then speeds towards the NeoMech-sieged building.

Sonic: (Thinking) Sheesh, _any other day people would be coming down on me for jumping into action too quickly. Now that I'm trying to play the "strategic leader" role, no one seems to be able to sit still._

As the NeoMechs continue to patrol the courtyard of Sonic's headquarters, one of the heavy-class soldiers looks up in reaction to a noise from above.

Knuckles: (Fiercely) "Rrraaaagh!"

NeoMech: "INTRUDER APPROACHING—"

The NeoMech's head then splinters as Knuckles's fist connects with its skull. Cracks then form throughout the machine's body, and it crumbles to pieces as it falls to the ground. The other NeoMechs approach Knuckles, their weapons drawn.

NeoMechs: (In unison) "OBJECTIVE: ELIMINATE KNUCKLES THE ECHIDNA."

Knuckles: (Smiling) " _Bring it_ , metalheads! I've got some steam to blow off, and _you're_ my lucky victims!"

However, before too many NeoMechs can approach Knuckles, many of them are either swept away or torn to pieces by glowing streaks striking like lightning.

Shadow: (With zeal) "You seem to have a lot on your hands, echidna. Allow _us_ to ease the burden!"

Sonic: (Grinning) "Come on, Knux! You _know_ there's no way we're letting you have all the fun without us!"

Knuckles watches with anticipation as the two remaining heavy-class NeoMechs fire a barrage of missiles in his direction. Moving with the speed of an echidna warrior, he easily dashes past the rocketing explosives.

Knuckles: " _Fun?_ "

As he leaps from the smoke of the explosions, Knuckles twirls his body like a drill and begins to burrow through the chest of one of his assailants. Sparks and mechanical components fly everywhere.

Knuckles: (Excitedly) "Sonic, I haven't even _begun_ to have fun yet!"

Sonic and Shadow, darting across the building's exterior, begin eliminating the arachnid-like NeoMechs, bouncing from machine to machine while dodging lethal lasers. Their blinding speed creates an aesthetic display of yellow and blue streaks that twist like DNA. The two hedgehogs then dash side-by-side towards the final "spider" NeoMech.

Sonic: (Excitedly) "Alright, _this_ one's the tie-breaker!"

Shadow: "Heheh, it's already _mine_."

The NeoMech fires a laser from its "eye", and Sonic and Shadow separate to avoid the beam. The two then strike the machine with devastating kicks from opposite directions, tearing it in half. As Sonic and Shadow fly by one another, they high-five each other. The scene then cuts to a split panel that portrays close-up images of Sonic and Shadow's smiling faces.

Sonic and Shadow: (Thinking in unison) _Just like old times._

As the two land, they witness the fight between Knuckles and the last remaining NeoMech. As the NeoMech swings a fist at Knuckles, Knuckles swings his own, and the clash produces a loud noise as the NeoMech's arm crumples under the force of Knuckles' fist. Knuckles then tackles the robot and rends it to pieces with several more punches. Sonic and Shadow watch with surprise as gears, wires, and bolts fly by them. Having more than finished the NeoMech, Knuckles stands and turns to Sonic and Shadow, who are slightly taken aback.

Knuckles: (Confused and exasperated) "What?"

Shadow: (Surprised) "That was a bit…extensive."

Sonic: (Wide-eyed) "I have to admit, Knuckles, I've _never_ seen you fight in such a fit of rage. You okay?"

Knuckles: "Pffft, _please_. I'm just getting warmed up. And I've never felt better. Considering how cool you've been in spite of all that's going on, I'd say I should be asking if _you're_ okay."

Sonic: (Slightly Surprised) " _Listen_ , Knuckles, I know you're furious at the fact that Eggman's at it again, and that we'll all be in serious trouble if we don't stop him. _Trust_ me, I'm tipped, too. Eggman's been a thorn in our sides for _years_. But we can't beat him by fighting on blind rage. We have to keep level heads, and use our _minds_ to win this battle.

Knuckles: (Agitated) "You don't think I know that? _Look_ , Sonic, we can't afford to be tentative and merciful with Eggman anymore. He's run out of grace…"

Knuckles walks through the opening in the headquarters where the doors once stood.

Knuckles: (Impatiently) And right now, we're running out of time. We need to recover that emerald, and _fast_.

As Sonic follows Knuckles into the headquarters, Shadow stops him for a brief moment and gives him a look expressing a concern that needs no words to be understood. Sonic merely shrugs his shoulders with uncertainty and continues onward. After brief contemplation, Shadow in turn follows behind, bringing up the rear.

EXIT ALL

SCENE THREE

Sonic's Headquarters. ENTER Rouge the Bat, Miles "Tails" Prower, and Amy Rose. The three are navigating through the numerous hallways and corridors of Sonic's personal headquarters.

Rouge: (Bewildered) "My _goodness_ , Tails, this place is more like an international diplomacy building than a headquarters. What's the need for all of this _space?_ "

Tails, walking just two steps ahead of Rouge, analyzes a device in his hand cautiously. The device is designed to project and regulate the security system of the headquarters.

Tails: "Our headquarters was built by Mobotropolis Construction Services, which, like the citizens of our city, is made up of many fans and admirers of Sonic. They built this headquarters for me and Sonic to not only honor us, but to provide us with the ultimate planning center. Personally, both Sonic and I prefer a quieter, smaller location for a home and headquarters, but we couldn't say no. Typically, this place would be full of employees, but, of course, recent events have left this place vacant."

Amy: (Thinking) _I always knew Sonic was busy, but I had no idea just_ how _busy until now._ (Speaking) "Wow. So, how close are we to Sonic and the others?"

Tails: "Well, considering the fact that there's no detection of any NeoMechs within the perimeters of the facility, I would say that Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow have already made their way inside of this building."

Amy: (Pleased) "That's great! So we should be meeting with them soon?"

Tails: (Speculative) "Hopefully. There's just one more _obstacle_ that we have to overcome first, and that's the security system."

Rouge: "I heard from Sonic that you designed the security system?"

Tails: "I did. It was one of the only things the MCS granted me dictation, over, in terms of the design of our headquarters. Eggman's robotic soldiers have overridden the system and turned it against us. I haven't been able to return it to its normal settings, but I know it inside and out-STOP."

Rouge: (Cautious and intrigued) "What is it?"

Tails: "Do you hear that?"

As everyone listens closely, a distinct, low hum can be heard.

Rouge: "Yes. Lasers?"

Tails: "Not _lethal_ lasers, but they do trigger turrets when tripped. The settings for the turrets have been tuned beyond stun, so the rounds are certainly deadly. The fact that the lasers are invisible doesn't help, either."

Rouge: (Putting on a pair of special shades) "That problem can be addressed."

As Rouge activates her infiltration shades, she begins to prepare to navigate through the patterns of the beams of light before her.

Tails: "Great! You'll need to reach the Conference Center in order to shut down the security. There's a control panel there that you may have to hack into."

Rouge: (Confidently) "Got it."

Rouge then begins to weave her way through the numerous beams, gracefully executing her acrobatic techniques of espionage. Soon, she reaches the door of the Conference Center.

Rouge: (Communicating via comm device) "Alright, Tails, I made it. (Smiling) That was _too_ easy."

Tails: (Smiling) "I guess I'll have to renovate our security system. You _are_ an expert jewel thief, after all."

Rouge: (Jokingly) "Hey, I _try_ to do right, fox boy."

Amy: (Impatiently) "Um, if you two are finished _flirting,_ you can start deactivating that security system now!"

Tails: (Blushing) "Er, right. Okay Rouge, I've unlocked the door for you."

Rouge: "Great. I'm in, and I can see the control panel across from here."

Tails: "Alright. In order to shut down all of the security, you'll need to hack into the panel."

Rouge: (Setting up her hacking devices) "I'm way ahead of you."

As Rouge synchronizes a port with the control panel, she begins to start the hacking process. However, just as she is beginning to crack through a vast quantity of security codes, a siren blares.

Rouge: (Surprised and Confused) "Tails, what's going on?"

Tails: (Frustrated and Nervous) "Darn it! There's _one small thing_ that I didn't put into account."

Rouge and Amy: (In unison and with a hint of anger) "And that is…?!"

Tails: (Guiltily) "I applied a setting to the security system that sets off the alarm whenever a security hack is attempted. Eggman must have had his robots activate that setting when they tweaked the security!"

Computerized Voice: "INTRUDER ALERT!"

Numerous turrets appear from walls, corners, ceilings, and even the ground. The muzzles of the turrets glow with charging energy as they prepare to fire.

Amy: (With disbelief) "You've _got_ to be kidding me."

Tails: (Nervously) "Well, at least I know where all of the turrets are positioned, heheh…"

Rouge smacks her forehead in shame.

Rouge: (Thinking) _As if we could possibly overlook one._

The turrets fire in unison.

EXIT ALL

SCENE FOUR

The underground sewers of Mobotropolis. ENTER Bryce Shephard, Shelby Shields, Fredd Foxworth, and Jasper Hopkins. The four Generation of Freedom soldiers are standing at the edge of a passageway that opens up to a water-filled chamber with catwalks along its circular edges. They are waiting anxiously for Otto Oliver, the fifth member of their group, who has gone to investigate the depths of the water, and has not returned for a bit too long as of now.

Fredd: (Tense) "He hasn't returned."

Bryce: (Uneasy) " _Patience_ , Fredd. Patien—"

Fredd suddenly rushes towards the water.

Fredd: (Urgently) "There's no _time_ for that! We've waited _long enough_!"

Bryce: (Surprised) "Fredd, wait!"

Fredd dives into the water, which makes a resounding splash.

Shelby: "He's following his orders, Bryce. It's evident that Otto has been gone for far too long."

Bryce: (Nervous) "*Sigh*, I know…"

Fredd continues to swim ever deeper into the water, using a flashlight to diligently scan its depths.

Fredd: (Thinking) Man, _just_ how deep _is this water? Otto is definitely in trouble. He wouldn't have gone down this far._

Fredd then notices movement in his peripheral vision. Turning to his left, he sees Otto, who is squirming for air that is rapidly leaving his body. A small but apparently powerful machine has its arms wrapped around Otto's neck.

Fredd: (Thinking with surprise) _There he is! And it looks like he's got some_ unwanted company, _too!_

After drawing a clubbed weapon, Fredd swiftly swims toward Otto and the murderous robot. He then frees Otto from the robot's clutches by striking the machine with the club. Fredd rushes to return his barely-conscious friend to the safety that lies above the surface.

Fredd: (Thinking) _I've got to get Otto out of this water QUICK!_

Bryce, who was awaiting Fredd and Otto's return, suddenly sees the heads of both of his comrades break the surface of the water. After a brief gasp of breath, Fredd heaves Otto onto the moist ground of the passageway.

Bryce: (Alarmed) "What happened?"

Fredd: "NeoMechs. They-!"

Suddenly, Fredd is forcefully submerged beneath the water by mechanical hands.

Fredd: "UFF—grrrgle!"

Bryce: "FREDD!"

Bryce immediately dives into the water to pursue his friend. Jasper begins to run after him.

Jasper: (Determined) " _Whatever's_ going on down there, Bryce may need a hand-!"

Shelby: "Jasper, STOP!"

Jasper: (Turning around) "Why?"

Shelby: (Insistent) "It's important that we remain here to tend to Otto! I'll need your help resuscitating him! Bryce can take care of himself."

Jasper: (Frustrated) " _Boy_ , I hope you're right."

Bryce swims after his team's newfound assailants, who now have Fredd by both of his legs. Fredd draws two blades from pockets on his uniform.

Fredd: (Thinking) Alright, _you creeps. If you want to play rough…_

Fredd slices off the arms of his captor. The insectoid NeoMech screeches in agony, which produces a strange sound in the water. Chaos energy spasms from its severed appendages.

Fredd: (Thinking) _…Learn from the best!_

As Fredd and Bryce meet, the two look up to find that four of the strange machines are positioned in front of the water's surface. Bryce searches the surroundings to find a massive pulley, and, after gesturing to Fredd, the two make their way towards the switch. The NeoMechs quickly rush to stop the two rebels, but are simply unable to reach them quickly enough.

Bryce: (Thinking) _Time to pull the plug on this thing!_

Fredd and Bryce use their combined strength to pull down the pulley, which opens a massive drain. The drain begins to suck the water into a powerful vortex. Fredd and Bryce hang on for dear life to the pulley that prevents them from going down the drain, which sucks in the remaining NeoMechs. Soon the circular chamber is completely void of water, save the moisture that remains. Fredd and Bryce, soaked with water, sink to the ground.

Fredd: (Slightly in shock) "That was no fun."

Bryce: (Exhausted) "Tell me about it."

Looking up, the two see Shelby peering over the edge of the passageway.

Shelby: (Worried) "Hey! Are you two okay down there?"

Bryce: "We're alive and well, and we'll be right up in a few minutes."

Bryce turns to Fredd.

Bryce: "Come on, Fredd. We've got a mission to complete."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	7. Part 7 - From Sparks to Flames

Sonic the Hedgehog: Climax

By: Joshua Patterson

SCRIPT

Part 7: "From Sparks to Flames"

SCENE ONE

The Egg Base. ENTER Dr. Eggman. The maniacal doctor stands before a large monitor in his personal command center. His hands are folded behind his back as he watches various cameras that display a sieged Mobotropolis. However, one portion of the monitor in particular shows a recording of Sonic and his allies infiltrating Sonic's official headquarters, which was once secured by the doctor's forces. Eggman watches the recording intently, his face darkly grim.

Dr. Eggman: (Narrating) As a brilliant scientist and engineer dedicated to his trade, I could have easily settled with a successful occupation on Earth. My grandfather, the late Professor Gerald Robotnik, contributed greatly to the scientific and technological advancement of the human race by creating Space Colony Ark, and assisting in the creation of the ultimate life form, Shadow the Hedgehog.

A close-up panel of Shadow assisting Sonic in destroying the NeoMechs is shown.

Dr. Eggman: (Narrating) Without a doubt, my grandfather made innovations _far_ ahead of his time. The same genius that he possessed lies within me. However, I've always been a bit more…ambitious.

Various panels are shown that display the history of Dr. Eggman, his discovery of Mobius, and his battles against his nemesis, Sonic the Hedgehog.

Dr. Eggman: (Narrating) Many years ago, when I was conducting research based upon the travel of time and space, I created a machine known as the Framer. It was my first attempt at spatial transportation. Though the attempt was a success, I found myself in an entirely different dimension from that of planet Earth. As I traveled through the fabric of time and space in the Framer, I had come into contact with raw chaos energy. Thus, I found myself on a planet that I soon learned was called Mobius. After living the first few months on this strange planet in hiding, I learned of the Mobians, the humanoid animals who inhabit the planet, the geography, cultures, and characteristics of Mobius, and the Chaos Emeralds—sources of vast power.

After studying the chaos emeralds for some time, I learned that the gems were powerful artifacts that contained limitless energy. When gathered, one could attain perfection. Unable to resist the desire to acquire such power, I embarked on a personal journey to attain one of the legendary jewels. Through the use of a device that traces chaos energy, I gathered an emerald with little effort. Upon visiting the capital of Mobius, I became acquainted with its citizens, introducing myself as an explorer from a foreign planet. I gained the trust of the King and Queen of Mobius by becoming the head of Mobius security. By creating security robots to help defend Mobius, I received numerous honors.

However, it was these same robots that I used to conquer Mobius. With the help of a chaos emerald it was a simple task. For many years, I ruled Mobius with an iron fist, and continued my pursuit and research of the chaos emeralds. Soon, however, someone had arrived to foil my plans, someone who I have a strong hatred for. Sonic the Hedgehog, a young rebel who has grown to be the symbol of my life's greatest obstacle, has been in opposition against me for years. In spite of my efforts, he has defeated me time and time again, and nearly completely destroyed me at one time in the past. After crumbling my glorious city, Robotropolis, he degraded it to its former inferiority, and even perverted its name, calling it Mobotropolis.

Eggman glares with hatred at the monitor, which displays Sonic in his element, destroying NeoMechs with an expression of triumph on his face.

Dr. Eggman: (Narrating) Sonic was a tremendous pest then, as he is now. This time, however, I'm confident that I have established the perfect counter to his destructive endeavors. I now control an army of machines powered by the Master Emerald, as well as two right-hand acolytes designed for the sole purpose of destroying my hated nemeses!

Dr. Eggman grins wickedly.

Dr. Eggman: (Thinking) _Heheheh! Enjoy your small victories, hedgehog!_

ENTER Joule the Mechog. He quietly walks into the room.

Joule: "Is there something _funny_ , doctor?"

Dr. Eggman: (Surprised) "Joule? No, not really. I'm merely anticipating Sonic's demise."

Joule: "As you should, considering I will deliver the killing blow. However, I cannot begin to comprehend how you could possibly smile at this time. It appears that our enemies have resolved to pursue the chaos emeralds."

Dr. Eggman: (Turning to the monitors) "That is an obvious fact, Joule, considering Sonic and his allies are seeking to recover the emerald in the fox's aerial vehicle. However, there is no need to worry."

Joule: (Inquisitive) "And why is that?"

Dr. Eggman turns back to Joule with one finger pointed at a monitor that shows Sonic and his allies struggling to avoid the lasers of the headquarters' security turrets.

Dr. Eggman: (Grinning) "As you can see, our furry little friends are having trouble with their own intricately designed security system."

Joule: (Incredulous) "You _honestly_ believe that those turrets will hold off that accursed hedgehog and his inferior friends for long? If so, you are horribly mistaken."

Dr. Eggman: (With a hint of annoyance) "Joule, I know my enemy very well. There is no need to worry. I have a pleasant surprise that awaits Sonic."

Joule: (Doubtful) "And that is-?"

Dr. Eggman: "None of your business, thank you."

Voice: "None of our _business_ , doctor?"

ENTER Requiem the Mechog. Vapors of dark chaos energy fade as his being manifests beside Joule.

Requiem: "On the contrary, I would say that it is _all_ of our business. The Chaos Emeralds are the source of _ultimate power_. Recovering them is our _top_ priority."

Dr. Eggman: (Angrily) "Do not forget nor neglect your _purpose_ , Requiem. You and Joule were created for the sole purpose of destroying Sonic and Shadow."

Joule: "And destroy them we shall. But to gain an upper hand over those in opposition against us, we must attain the Chaos Emeralds."

Requiem: (Ambitiously) "Exactly. With the power of both the Master Emerald and the seven Chaos Emeralds, we will be strong enough to rule the universe! _No one_ will stop us!"

Dr. Eggman: (Furious) "Silence, _both_ of you! You arrogant machines are a little too _boisterous_ for your _bolts_! I have already mobilized NeoMech forces to seek and recover the Chaos Emeralds! I need _you two_ to assist me in maintaining control over Mobotropolis!"

Requiem: (Confidently) " _Trust me_ , Doctor, Mobotropolis is secure. I have been doing my _own_ share of commissioning. Five of the most deadly criminals of Mobotropolis are stationed in garrisons throughout the city."

Several panels are shown that display each of the five criminals assigned to preserve Dr. Eggman's control over Mobotropolis.

Requiem: _"Gary Grisley_ , a monstrous murderer who is more brute than bear, is stationed in the Western sector; _Priscilla Puff_ , a poodle who is _far_ more lethal than her appearance suggests, secures the Southern sector; _Scythe_ -a venomous, heartless snake with a number of intoxicating tricks up his scaly sleeve-defends the Eastern sector; _Thunderwing_ , a vigilant hawk who is an excellent watchman with the advantage of the skies, guards the Northern sector; and _Fang Jaeger_ , a cunning jaguar with a mind as sharp as his claws, guards Central Mobotropolis."

Dr. Eggman: (Livid) "I don't recall granting you permission to appoint security chiefs throughout Mobotropolis, _especially_ criminals. And what makes you think that these _thugs_ will remain loyal?"

Requiem: "Simple. You see, we have more in common with these criminals than you think. Like _us_ , they seek wealth. Like _us_ , they seek power."

Joule: (Enthusiastically) "And like _us_ , they would _love_ to see Sonic and his despicable cohorts _dead_. I would say that those reasons are more than enough to explain their unwavering loyalty."

Dr. Eggman: (Suspiciously) "Hmmph! We'll see. In _my_ opinion, though your motives are justifiable, the both of you have grown far too _independent_ in terms of the courses of action that you have recently taken."

Joule: (With determination) "Doctor, with every moment that passes, Sonic and his allies grow closer towards achieving their objectives. Requiem and I have both deduced that something must be done to counteract their efforts. We will assist the NeoMech forces in the search for the Chaos Emeralds."

There is then a shift to a close-up panel of Requiem's pupil-less eyes.

Requiem: (Resolute) "Now is not the time to stand idly by with _so much_ at stake, Doctor. Now is the time for _action_."

EXIT ALL

SCENE TWO

Sonic's Headquarters. ENTER Sonic the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna, and Shadow the Hedgehog. The three heroes are doing their best to avoid the many beams being fired by the turrets of the complex's corrupted security system, while working to eliminate the projectile-firing placements. The three allies yell in an effort to communicate with one another over the blare of the security alarm, which has evidently been set off.

Sonic: (Confused) "Man, what _gives_? I thought Tails had this security system, well, secured!"

Shadow: (Sidestepping a laser) " _Obviously_ , that's not the case. Tails may have had this security system well engineered, but it's definitely undergone recent modifications. Compliments of Doctor Eggman, no doubt."

Knuckles: (Destroying a turret with his fist) " _Great_. Just _one more_ obstacle in our way."

Sonic, leaping out of the way of an oncoming laser, notices that it leaves a deep scorch mark in a wall of the headquarters.

Sonic: (Wary) " _Look out_ , guys! These lasers are set at an intensity that will _kill_ us!"

Knuckles: (Mockingly) " _Gosh_ , Sonic, how long did it take you to figure _that_ out?"

Sonic: (Ignoring the remark) "Tails set these turrets to fire at a _stun_ frequency. Though they're capable of firing lethal rounds, they're typically meant to _pacify_ intruders, not _terminate_ them. Eggman's tweaked our security system for _sure_!"

Shadow runs towards two turrets, weaving through the lasers and eliminating the machines with Chaos Spears that he held in each hand.

Shadow: (Urgently) "Try to contact Tails!"

Sonic: (Pulling out a comm device) "I'm on it!"

Sonic sends a call signal to Tails, which the brilliant fox picks up shortly.

ENTER Tails the Fox.

Tails: "Sonic?!"

Sonic: (Concerned) "Tails! Good to hear your voice again, bud. Are you okay?"

Tails: (Calmly) "Yeah. Rouge assisted Amy and me in reaching the headquarters. We're in a bit of a jam at the moment, but we should be okay."

Sonic: "Do you know what's going _on_? The security system's gone _haywire_!"

Tails: (Frustrated) "Yeah, I know. Eggman's irreversibly altered the security system, and it's opposing our every move. Rouge attempted to hack into the system, but due to precautions that I applied, an alarm was set off."

Sonic: (Hopeful) "There's no way to deactivate those settings?"

Tails: "Ordinarily, there would be a way, but Eggman has exploited my applications and used them against us. You'll have to navigate your way to our living quarters, the established rendezvous point."

Sonic: "Alright, _got it_!"

Tails: "I'm sending you a comprehensive map of our headquarters. Have you received it?"

Suddenly, a holographic map resonates from Sonic's comm device. The map displays a three-dimensional schematic of the headquarters.

Sonic: "Yeah, I've got it."

As Tails speaks, the panel pans to a close-up view of the schematic.

Tails: (Pleased) " _Great_. The glowing block that you see is the floor that you are currently on. Our living quarters is two floors above your position, and two below mine. In order to reach the quarters, you will have to work your way through a number of turrets and traps. I've marked everything with symbols. Triangles are turrets, circles are trap placements, and squares are doorways. For more clarity you can project the map onto each individual floor. The hologram will magnify itself and disperse across what is before you, marking hazards and entryways with the symbols to which they correspond."

Sonic: (Confidently) "Got it! Thanks, Tails!"

Tails: "No problem, Sonic! I'll meet you there!"

Sonic: "Alright!"

Sonic ends the communications transmission. EXIT Tails. Knuckles and Shadow approach from Sonic's sides.

Knuckles: (Anxiously) "So, what did Tails say?"

Sonic: "There's good news and bad news. The _bad_ news is, Eggman's essentially _screwed-up_ the security system, which means that we have a bit to contend with. The _good_ news is, Tails provided us with a map that will lead us right to the living quarters, where a secret passageway leads to Tails' workshop and the launch hangar of the X-Tornado."

Sonic: (Eager and grinning excitedly) "With our strength and speed, we'll get there in _no time_!"

Shadow: "What's _more_ , we'll know what's coming. Sounds good to me."

Knuckles: (Unimpressed) "Alright then, Spikes, lead the way. You're _pushing_ my _patience_. Let's grab that emerald!"

Sonic: "This is one occasion on which I can actually say I _agree_ with you, Knux. Follow me, guys. (Thinking) _Again with that_ ridiculous _nickname…_

The three then hastily advance further into the headquarters.

EXIT ALL

SCENE THREE

Sonic's Headquarters. ENTER Miles "Tails" Prower, Rouge the Bat, and Amy Rose. The three head down a set of stairs, taking cover behind the staircase as they become acclimated to a new floor. Peering around the staircase, Rouge analyzes and takes note of the positions of the mounted turrets and hidden traps.

Rouge: "Well, well, it looks like we've got ourselves quite an obstacle course. You _definitely_ made sure this place was well secured."

Tails: "I _had_ to, considering all of the enemies Sonic and I have made over the course of years. The security system is on _high alert_ , so certain security measures have been altered that ordinarily would not have been. We'll have to move with more caution."

Rouge: (Putting on her special infiltration shades) "Right. I'll go first."

Tails: (Inquisitive) "Why do you need those shades? I've marked everything with my gauntlet."

Rouge: (Smiling craftily) "Just in case your little gadget experiences a slight malfunction. Your tech has been a bit prone to error recently."

Tails: (Rolling his eyes) "*Sigh*, _whatever_. Just _go_."

Rouge: (Advancing ahead) "I'm on it, fox-boy."

Rouge swiftly and gracefully makes her way to the other side of the room, avoiding lethal projectiles and leaping over hot-spots that mark hazardous traps. After reaching the other end, she turns and grins.

Rouge: (Confidently) "Piece of cake. Your turn."

Amy: (Uncertain) "How exactly are we _going_ about this?"

Tails: (Activating a protective shield around himself and Amy) "Just follow me closely behind. It's _important_ that you remain within the range of this shield. Otherwise, you'll be vulnerable to attack."

Amy: (Determined) "Got it!"

The two then rush across the room and focus on avoiding the floor traps, as Tails' shield absorbs all projectiles fired at them. They meet Rouge on the other side of the room shortly.

Rouge: "Alright, let's head down to the next floor. We need to meet up with Sonic and the others as soon as we can."

Tails: "Right. The next floor shouldn't be all too different from this one."

Amy: " _Shouldn't_ be?"

Tails: "There may be a few more traps on the floor below us, but we should otherwise be okay."

Rouge: "Let's _move it_ , then."

As the three head downstairs, they notice a large, reinforced steel door on the wall that lies on the other side of the floor.

Tails: (Pointing at the door) "There's the door that leads to the floor of our living quarters. It's the only point of access."

Amy: (Excited) "Great! We're almost there! (Thinking) _I'm_ coming, _Sonic!_

Rouge: (Cautious) _Exactly_ , which is why we must be all the more careful. Everyone needs to _focus_ here. Instead of going in intervals, let's all move on one accord this time."

Tails: "Good idea. That should save us some time."

Amy: "Alright! Let's go!"

The security turrets instantly react as the three move across the wide expanse of the room. As Rouge evades lasers and traps, Amy bats away the lasers with her signature Piko Piko Hammer, while Tails maneuvers around hazards through the air.

Amy: (Confused) "Hey, what happened to your shield?"

Tails: (Turning to Amy) "My gauntlet needs to recharge—hey, WATCH OUT!"

Amy: (Taken aback) "HUH?!"

Amy turns to see that a life-threatening laser is about to make contact with her unprotected body. Unable to parry the beam in time, she braces for its searing impact. However, Tails flies into the path of the beam just in time, blocking it with the metal plating of his gauntlet. The force of the beam sends him sliding across the floor and into a trap that restrains him in an electrical prison. Amy and Rouge watch with horror and surprise as Tails is shocked with volts of electricity.

Tails: (Crying out in agony) "AAAAAGGHH!"

Amy and Rouge: (In unison) "TAILS!"

EXIT ALL

SCENE FOUR

Sonic's Headquarters. ENTER Sonic the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna, and Shadow the Hedgehog. The three are walking down the hallway of the living quarters of Sonic and Tails. Pictures of the two heroes in action are lined along the walls. Honorary medals and plaques also adorn the quarters.

Knuckles: "Well, _that_ was relatively easy."

Sonic: "If it weren't for the helpful map that Tails gave us, we probably would've had a bit more trouble making it here. Speaking of Tails, where _is_ he? He was supposed to rendezvous with us, along with Amy and Rouge."

Knuckles: "Not everyone moves as fast as you do, Sonic."

Shadow: "Truthfully, not everyone moves as fast as _us_ , especially when we're working as a team."

Sonic: "I'll try to contact them."

Sonic takes out his comm device and sends out a calling signal to Tails, which drops. He then sends a signal to Rouge, who responds shortly. ENTER Rouge.

Rouge: (Distressed) "Sonic?"

Sonic: (Concerned) "Rouge, what's going on? Tails didn't respond to my call."

Rouge: (Distressed) "He wouldn't be able to. Amy was nearly killed, when he saved her, only to fall into one of the floor traps, an electrical field. We managed to free him, but he's unconscious, and his gadgetry is short-circuited. We could use a bit of assistance here.

Sonic: (Concerned) "No problem. I'll send Shadow to provide you with medical support!"

Rouge: (Surprised) " _Shadow_?"

Sonic: (Concerned) "Yeah. It's a _long story_ , but he and Omega will be assisting us in reclaiming Mobius. Shadow will be there in a moment! Sonic out!"

Rouge: "Copy!"

EXIT Rouge.

Sonic: (Turning to Shadow) "Shadow, I need you to assist Rouge and Amy in tending to Tails. They're on the floor just above us. Knuckles and I will retrieve the emerald from the hangar."

Shadow: "I'm on it." (Vanishes in a flash of chaos energy)

EXIT Shadow.

Sonic: (Gesturing to Knuckles) "Come on, Knux! Let's get that emerald!"

Knuckles: (Following Sonic) "Right!"

As the two head down the hallway, Knuckles can't help but take notice of the many pictures of Sonic and Tails fighting off well-known threats of the past.

Knuckles: (Thinking) Man, _these guys have gone beyond just being mere_ celebrities. _There were others who contributed to these very same causes. Heh, I guess my efforts mean nothing._

Sonic and Knuckles arrive at the elevator at the end of the hallway. The elevator is positioned beside a security panel.

Sonic: (Turning to Knuckles) "Alright, this is the elevator that leads to the launch hangar. It's protected by a Security panel that requires an access key."

Knuckles: (Raising a gloved fist and grinning) "Oh, _I've_ got your access key…"

Sonic: (Grabbing Knuckles' wrist) "Thaaat won't be necessary, bud. I've got some key-film in my bedroom."

Narrator: Then…

Sonic: (Holding a piece of film) "Alright, here's an access key. It's clear film embedded with an access code. Compliment of Tails' genius!"

Knuckles: (Tauntingly) "What took you so long? Were you trying to hide all the love letters you and Amy have written to one another?"

Sonic: (Casually) "Actually, amongst the tons of red, scarlet, and crimson shoes that I have, it was a bit difficult finding this key. Plus, my room looks like a _tornado_ hit the place. Which makes sense when you think about how quickly I get around."

Sonic applies the key card to the scanner of the security panel. A beep resounds, and the elevator doors open.

Knuckles: "It's about _time_. Let's grab that emerald!"

Sonic: (Relaxed) " _Chill_ , Knux. It doesn't have _legs_ —and let's hope that the gems haven't grown so powerful that they _develop_ any."

EXIT ALL

SCENE FIVE

Sonic's Headquarters. ENTER Sonic and Knuckles. The two friends survey the launch hangar of the X-Tornado, which doubles as an engineering workshop and a "watch tower" for the city of Mobotropolis. The _Tornado II_ itself lies a short distance away from the heroes.

Sonic: (Smiling) "Well, here we are. Welcome to the launch hangar."

Knuckles: (Eager) "Finally! (Walking towards the _Tornado II_ ) This puts us _one step ahead_ of Eggman-"

Suddenly, a glowing yellow ball of energy strikes the ground in front of Knuckles, causing an explosion that knocks him back. An energy field suddenly surrounds the _Tornado_ _II_.

Knuckles: (Hurt) "UUAGH!"

Sonic: (Surprised) "KNUCKLES!"

A large monitor within the hangar suddenly comes to life, revealing the mocking, sneering face of Doctor Eggman. The vile scientist has a grin on his face that infuriates the hedgehog.

Dr. Eggman: " _One step ahead_ , echidna, or _two steps behind_? I've already anticipated your arrival here. The emerald is mine. But _first_ , I found the idea of you two being exterminated by your own security droid somewhat _amusing_. Sonic, Knuckles, say hello to CINDER, my loyal servant and your _destroyer_!"

A well-armored robot descends from a hatch in the ceiling by using the thruster panels beneath its boots. The machine is a metallic blue with a golden flame pattern adorning its surface. Its white-hot eyes glare at Sonic and Knuckles with murderous intent.

Knuckles: (Slowly recovering from the blast) "Urrrgh…What on Mobius _is_ that thing?"

Sonic: (Frustrated) "CINDER: Cybernetic Intellectual Neutralizer of Dangerous Entities Robot. Tails built it as our personal guardian and sentry of the launch hangar. Eggman must have reprogrammed it to attack _us_!"

Dr. Eggman: "Hohohoho! _Exactly_ , hedgehog! You'll find that CINDER isn't exactly your _friend_ anymore. I'm going to enjoy watching him make _coal fuel_ out of the two of you!"

Sonic: (Angered) "You're wrong if you think that you can stop us by turning our own _machinery_ against us! (Faces CINDER) Like your own pathetic robots, we'll just have to send CINDER to the _scrap heap_!"

Dr. Eggman: (Grinning) "We'll see. CINDER is quite an _ingenious_ creation, you know. You have Tails to thank for your imminent doom!"

Sonic: (Thinking) Darn it! (Speaking) "Knuckles, _listen_! CINDER isn't your ordinary robot. He's a pretty tough enemy! We'll have to attack him as a _team_!"

Knuckles: (Determined) "Got it! This jerk may _be_ a bit tougher, but he's _no match_ for me!"

Sonic: "You mean _us_! Trust me, Knuckles, it's almost _impossible_ to take on CINDER alone!"

Knuckles: " _Yeah_ , I get it. I'll be sure to give Tails my apologies when all's said and done."

Dr. Eggman: (Amused) "Heehee! This should be _fun_!"

As if in response to Knuckles' remark, CINDER leaps forward and fires two yellow balls of incinerating energy. Sonic and Knuckles, prepared to fight, watch the oncoming flames with eyes of fearlessness, their faces glowing in its burning light.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	8. Part 8 - Civil Wars

Sonic the Hedgehog: Climax

By: Joshua Patterson

SCRIPT

Part 8: "Civil Wars"

SCENE ONE

A Generation of Freedom Rebel Base. ENTER Bryce Shephard, and MPD Officer Michael Mouser. The two are overlooking the activities of GOF rebels and Mobotropolis refugees. As they tend to the organization of equipment, assembly of weaponry, and storing of supplies, Bryce and Michael gaze off into the distance, their eyes seeming to look to a distant place as they immerse themselves in pensive thought.

Bryce: (Narrating) I am Captain Bryce Shephard, leader of the 31st division of the Generation of Freedom. During this fight against Dr. Eggman and his NeoMech Army, who seek to subject us yet again to an oppression that existed long ago, my fellow soldiers and I have already endured a number of struggles. After being dispatched by Princess Sally Acorn to find any refugees who may have survived the initial invasion and liberate Mobotropolis from NeoMech control, I have found myself assisting my comrades in avoiding murderous robots on patrol, navigating my way through sewers while in shortage of supplies, and fighting for my life and those of my friends on several occasions. Of course, this is what being a soldier—and more so, a _leader_ —is all about.

Panels depicting each of the four classes of NeoMechs are shown.

Bryce: (Narrating) During our encounter with NeoMech forces, we took advantage of the intel provided to us by Rouge the Bat, a member of the Defenders of Mobius. So far, there are four classes of NeoMechs that are known to exist. The first of these are the most common class, the _Soldiers_. Soldiers are the primary units of the NeoMechs, and are heavily armed with eye beams and assault rifles. The second class is the _Avian_ class, which is composed of spider-like machines that often patrol the skies. Then there's the _Monolith_ class, which is composed of monstrous machines that use their explosive projectiles—and their fists—to obliterate opposition. The fourth class—known as the _Seeker Class_ —has been the most troublesome of them all, recently. Seekers are insectoid beings armed with close-range weaponry such as spikes and pincers. They are also known to be very quick, and can utilize camouflage. There has been an increasing number of reports of their presence here in the underground passageways and sewers. It's important for us to keep vigilant guard.

The panel shifts to a close-up of Bryce's face, which reflects meditation and concern.

Bryce: (Narrating) After searching for hours, my division found a secret refuge located deep beneath the streets of Mobotropolis. Fortunately, the refuge had already been secured by GOF troops. My comrades and I plan on using this site as a place of rest, shelter, and strategic planning for GOF forces. Rescued civilians will also be brought here. I hope that this is the first step towards liberating Mobius.

Bryce turns to Officer Mouser with a look of inquisition.

Bryce: (Speaking) "How long has this refugee stronghold been in existence? I know it wasn't built in a day."

Mouser: (Turning to Bryce and speaking) "You're right. After the first time that Sonic liberated Mobius from Doctor Eggman's forces, the Mobotropolis City Council, after receiving approval from the Acorn Kingdom, built a network of emergency refugee strongholds beneath the streets of Mobius. These strongholds were built to provide shelter if there ever came a time when Mobotropolis had another crisis, such as now. Fortunately, when Doctor Eggman invaded Mobotropolis, civilians knew exactly where to go. _Un_ fortunately, not all of them made it."

Bryce: "You were assisting Chief Tyger with defending the Mobotropolis Penitentiary during the invasion. I know that, evidently, your mission had turned out unsuccessful. How did you and your squad survive?"

Various panels of Mouser's fight to survive with his fellow officers are shown.

Mouser: (Grim) "Oh, we weren't _all_ that fortunate. Not everyone survived. I was knocked unconscious during an explosion, and so were Chief Tyger and Officer Knipp. When I awoke, I found myself in one of the abandoned, dilapidated buildings that you'll find in the older, less lavish parts of Mobotropolis. Chief Tyger, Officer Knipp, and several other officers were there as well. I have _no_ idea how we all awoke in one quiet and secure place, but someone had rescued us."

Mouser: (Continuing) "It was Chief Tyger's idea to find refuge underground. We were all tired and hungry, and knew that we could only go for so long without food and water. Fully aware of this, we made our way into the sewers, dodging NeoMech patrols and any other conflicts along the way. We searched steadfastly beneath the streets with the hopes of finding a refugee stronghold. Unfortunately, we were separated after being attacked by Seekers. I managed to escape with my life, and was even fortunate enough to find a refugee stronghold. I've been here assisting fellow officers and your GOF rebels in keeping bodies clothed, stomachs full, and lives safe."

Mouser turns away in shame and again looks off into the distance.

Mouser: (Disheartened) "I just hate that I could do nothing to protect my friends. They could be _anywhere_ , assuming they're still _alive_ , and I've been unsuccessful in contacting Chief Tyger. I really feel that I've let them down…"

Bryce: (Firmly) " _Nonsense_."

Mouser: (Surprised) "What?"

Bryce: (Assertive) "Officer Mouser, listen closely. Chief Tyger and the rest of your squad may or may not be alive, but _one_ thing is _certain_ …There is absolutely _no way_ that you could have possibly let them down. All that you have done here has contributed to our cause. I know that your comrades would be proud of you."

Mouser: (Turning to Bryce and smiling) "Thanks, Captain Shephard. I needed that lift."

Bryce: (Smiling) "No problem, Mouser. Come on, let's help these guys organize this equipment."

The two stronghold overseers go to the Assembly Section to help organize tools and weaponry.

EXIT ALL

SCENE TWO

A Generation of Freedom Rebel Base. ENTER Jasper Hopkins. He is practicing the assembly and disassembly of his assault rifle.

Jasper: (Narrating) Ever since I lost my family during the NeoMech invasion, I've been on a mental, spiritual, and physical journey to become stronger. Courage isn't an issue for me—I've always been bold. Endurance isn't an issue for me—rabbits are natural runners. However, my ability to defend those dear to me has concerned me since that fateful day that was only yesterday. Over the course of hours, my life has completely turned around. I went from the status of a civilian to that of a soldier—even more incredible, a _rebel_. I'm opposing odds that look truly impossible at this point. The only reason I'm even _prepared_ to fight is because I have a resilient heart, and knowledge of weaponry and combat that I acquired from my father, who was a former military officer.

Jasper continues to repeatedly assemble and disassemble his weapon, his face riddled with anger and determination.

Jasper: (Narrating) It feels as if so much has been placed upon me. I carry a great deal of weight and confusion. I'm still grasping the magnitude of the losses that I've suffered. The wounds have yet to have even begun to heal. In spite of all that is demanded of me, and in spite of my lack of understanding, I know that it is important to be strong.

Jasper hoists his weapon in an aiming position that faces the reader.

Jasper: (Narrating) It's the only thing that keeps me from falling apart.

Suddenly, the assault rifle fragments into a number of individual components. Jasper looks with surprise as the pieces fall from his hands and clatter to the floor. The panel shifts to a worm's eye view of a small metallic dowel. Two boots approach the dowel, and a hand picks it up.

Voice: "You dropped something."

Jasper: (Turning to the voice) "I dropped a _lot_ of things…" (Taken aback) "Uhh…"

Jasper is stunned with fascination at the sight of a female raccoon who appears to be about his age. Her eyes seem to glow with an almost mystical sparkle, and the fur around her eyes is dyed a vibrant purple. ENTER Unknown Girl.

Unknown Girl: (Rolling the dowel in her hand and examining it closely) "I always thought that these little metal dowels were so _fascinating_. We have these _lethal_ , _brilliantly-crafted_ weapons that appear to be heavily reinforced. Alas, they will crumble if this _one small piece_ is not put into account during their assembly, a seemingly insignificant item that lies at their _core_."

Jasper: (Frustrated and slightly embarrassed) "Right. Nice philosophical sentiment. May I _please_ have that back?"

Unknown Girl: "Actually, I was simply expressing an observation. (Hands the dowel to Jasper) And only because you asked so politely. By the way, my name is Reneé. Reneé Masceira."

Jasper: (Taking the dowel) "I'm Jasper. Jasper Hopkins. So, what brings you to these parts of the base?"

Reneé: "My own desires to be here. Though I'm in charge of assisting with the caretaking of the children, I'm on break, at least for the time being. I was curious to see how things were outside of the diaper changing and bottle feeding. It looks like you're still mastering the assembly of a standard Mobian assault rifle."

Jasper: (Dubious) "And you're an expert?"

Reneé: "May I have the dowel back?"

Jasper hands the dowel back to Reneé, who then assembles the rifle in less than a quarter of a minute.

Jasper: (Incredulous) " _How_ did you do that?"

Reneé: (Amused) "I've been training with police officers and rebels during my time off, and I'm an _incredibly_ fast learner. (Hands the weapon to Jasper, who is still stunned with disbelief) So, what's _your_ story?"

Jasper: (Reflective) "I grew up in a well-to-do family in the suburban area of Mobotropolis. I've had everything handed to me, so I don't really know what it means to fight for something. I wish I did, though."

Reneé: (Curious) "What do you mean?"

Jasper: (Somber) "When Doctor Eggman's NeoMech Army invaded Mobotropolis, I lost many precious people who I took for granted. My siblings were _killed_ , and I don't have a _clue_ where my parents are. (Voice shaking slightly) I wish that I had made the most out of the time I had with them. I never even got to tell them how much I _loved_ them!"

Jasper's voice begins to rise, and he fights back tears that develop in his eyes.

Reneé: (Deeply concerned) "Don't fight back your tears. It's okay to show hurt and express your feelings. That's what makes us Mobian."

Reneé places a hand on Jasper's shoulder.

Reneé: (Comfortingly) "In a way, I can relate to how you feel. I lost my parents when I was only _nine years old_. Up until _now_ , I had been living in a foster home. The one thing that everyone within this refuge has in common is that we've _all_ had losses. In a sense, we're connected."

Jasper: (Grieved) "I don't see how the fact that we've all lost something dear to us is a _good_ thing."

Reneé: (Thoughtful) "I have trouble seeing something positive in our losses as well. But maybe a sense of completion can be found in our shared struggles. Maybe we have vacancies that can only be filled by sticking together. We're like fragmented pieces of a puzzle that, when combined, create a _clearer_ picture."

Jasper: (Slightly smiling) "You know, you're _really_ good at these intellectual, inspirational _speeches_."

Reneé: (Punches Jasper on the shoulder) "Just _think_ about it, Hoppy. (Waves while walking off) I've got to get back to the day care. It was nice meeting you. Feel free to talk to me anytime during the early afternoon or evening. I'm free then."

Jasper: (Waving cheerfully) "Sure! I'll catch you later." (Looking at his weapon and thinking) Man, _what a girl_ …

EXIT ALL

SCENE THREE

Sonic's Headquarters. ENTER Sonic the Hedgehog and Knuckles the Echidna. The two heroes are engaged in an intense, exhausting battle that has erupted in the launch hangar. Sonic and Knuckles find themselves giving their all to defeat CINDER, the guardian droid created by Tails to serve as the ultimate security robot. The powerful machine, having been reprogrammed by Doctor Eggman's NeoMech forces, fiercely fights against Sonic and Knuckles, ever determined to guard the X-Tornado. The aerial vehicle sits nearby, protected by an emergency energy field.

Sonic: (Dodging an energy blast from CINDER and thinking) Man, _it's becoming so hot that I can barely_ breathe _in here. I'm not sure how much longer I can keep this up!_

Knuckles: (Charging at CINDER's turned back) "RRRAAAGHH!"

Knuckles unleashes a brutal combination of punches on CINDER's armored backside. The robot quickly turns and begins to issue powerful punches of its own. Despite his best attempts to parry the blows, Knuckles is overwhelmed by CINDER's speed. He is then caught in the machine's ruthless array of attacks.

Knuckles: (Taking strikes from CINDER) "OOF! AGH! UHH! URF!"

Sonic: (Dashing towards CINDER) "KNUCKLES!"

The hedgehog crashes into CINDER's side with a powerful flying kick that is amplified by his momentum. CINDER is sent skidding across the floor ten feet away. Sonic continues his assault by launching aerial helicopter kicks at CINDER's head. The robot either dodges or blocks each of the kicks and grabs Sonic by one of his legs. Sonic is then thrown with incredible force, but makes a midair recovery and successfully lands on his feet.

Sonic: (Grinning) "I've gotta _say_ , CINDER, I'm _impressed_. You've got to have _meta-Mobian_ reflexes to block my kicks. I knew that Tails built you _tough_ , but this is a bit ridiculous!"

ENTER Dr. Eggman. He watches the cataclysmic battle from his personal base. His sneering face can be seen on the monitor of the launch hangar.

Dr. Eggman: (Amused) " _Giving up_ , hedgehog?"

Sonic: (Still grinning) "Nope. Just _gearing up_!"

Sonic begins to spin into a ball at supersonic speed, gathering power as CINDER charges toward him. The robot draws two blades of pure light energy as it approaches. Suddenly, Knuckles rushes toward CINDER mid-stride, and begins unleashing another flurry of attacks. CINDER blocks each punch with its arms, and begins to swiftly swing its blades at the echidna, who barely dodges the deadly strikes.

Sonic: (Spin-dashing towards CINDER) "Knuckles, _watch out_!"

Knuckles: (Grittily) "I know!"

As Knuckles flips backwards, Sonic, in his "ball" form, collides into CINDER's twin blades, which have been swung in unison at the hero. The two are deadlocked like crossed swords for just a few seconds more. Sonic is then knocked back by CINDER's eye beams. Seeing an opportunity, Knuckles charges at CINDER and strikes an exposed part of its exhaust ports that was previously covered. The robot makes a strange noise, and its eyes flash red. CINDER then knocks Knuckles back and clutches its stricken weak spot. Sonic and Knuckles, sitting beside one another, watch as CINDER's armor slowly closes the exhaust port.

Sonic: (Excitedly) "Hey, did you _see_ that?"

Knuckles: (Recovering from CINDER's blow) " _Yeah_ , I did. Looks like tin-head has a weak spot after all."

Sonic: "Every time CINDER expends an excessive amount of energy, his body requires a _cool-down_. We have to draw his energy attacks, and then strike his exhaust ports while they're exposed."

Knuckles: (Clashing his "knuckles" with determination) "Sounds like a plan to me."

Dr. Eggman: (Mockingly) "Hohohoho! What's the matter, heroes? _Tired?_ "

Sonic: (Standing to his feet) " _Trust me_ , Eggman, I wouldn't giveyou the satisfaction."

Dr. Eggman: (Mockingly) " _Excellent._ I was _hoping_ this fight wasn't over already."

Knuckles: (Burrowing both fists into the floor of the hangar) "Heheheh, _over?_ "

Knuckles then hurls a massive chunk of tile at CINDER.

Knuckles: (Enthusiastic) " _This_ is where the battle _really_ begins!"

CINDER reduces the tile to ashes before it makes contact with its nearly impenetrable armor. Knuckles continues to hurl massive objects at CINDER, which nullifies the attacks with its energy blasts. Seeing that the robot's exhaust ports are exposed, Sonic dashes at CINDER with supersonic speed. Despite CINDER's attempts to strike the hedgehog with its melee attacks, Sonic manages to dodge the blows and spin-dash into one of the exposed exhaust ports. CINDER, having now taken critical damage, clutches its side, which is eking fluid.

Knuckles: (Triumphantly) " _Alright!_ "

Sonic: (Charging at CINDER for one final attack) "Time to finish this!"

Sonic then dashes around CINDER repeatedly, utilizing his incredible speed to generate a powerful tornado. As CINDER is lifted into the air, Knuckles runs toward the tornado at full sprint. He then launches himself from the ground, reaching a height equal to that of CINDER's. Knuckles pounds CINDER's armored head with both of his fists, sending the robot plummeting to the ground at a fatal speed. However, CINDER recovers from the blow by utilizing the thrusters on the soles of its boots to ensure a safe landing.

Knuckles: (Thinking) Man, _this thing can take a beating…_

Sonic: (Flying towards CINDER with another devastating kick) "HYAAAH!"

CINDER effortlessly blocks the kick with the palm of its hand.

Sonic: (Frustrated) " _Crap_. Not again…"

CINDER then slams a metallic fist into Sonic's stomach, who is sent flying to the ground.

Sonic: (In agony) "Huuaahh!"

Knuckles: (Enraged) " _Sonic!_ (Rushing towards CINDER) _Darn it_ , that's the _last straw_ , you _creep!_ "

Before Knuckles can reach CINDER, however, the murderous robot unleashes a powerful wave of flaming, searing energy upon Knuckles's body. Knuckles drops to one knee as he struggles to brave the fires that incinerate his flesh.

Knuckles: (In excruciating pain) "UUHHOOOAAAGHH!"

Sonic: (Still recovering and turning his attention to the battle) "Unnh…What? KNUCKLES! NO!"

CINDER continues to punish Knuckles with devastating flames as Sonic struggles to rise to his feet and assist his dying friend. Before the hedgehog can do anything to help, however, Knuckles's body begins to glow with flames of its own. Sonic watches in amazement as Knuckles firmly stands to his feet, his body shrouded in a fiery aura of black and purple. The echidna's eyes have been rendered pupil-less, and purple veins streak across them like lightning. The mark on his chest glows a bright purple, and his skin is pitch black. Streaks of purple adorn his body like strange tattoos, and even his shoes have taken on hues of purple and black.

Knuckles: (Fiercely) "RAAAAAGH!"

Sonic: (In disbelief) "Knuckles…?

CINDER, quickly running out of energy, literally burns its own arms off. Now completely defenseless, with its exhaust ports exposed, the robot takes a few steps back in a hopeless attempt to retreat. Knuckles is on CINDER in seconds, and rends the machine to pieces with eyes of soulless bloodlust.

Knuckles: (Pounding CINDER repeatedly) "RAGH! AH! YAH! HAH!"

Sonic watches the entire transaction, completely shocked. As Knuckles finishes making short work of CINDER, he turns his head in Sonic's direction. Sonic, seeing a new and completely different kind of Knuckles, looks as if he has just seen a horror film. CINDER's remains combust, sending shrapnel flying into the monitor that displayed Eggman's bewildered expression. Knuckles slowly takes two steps towards Sonic, and then collapses. As quickly as the mysterious, dark aura overcame his body, it leaves him. The echidna's shoes, skin, and eyes then return to normal. He lies unconscious at Sonic's feet. Sonic, too shocked to move, or even speak, simply sits where he is. Suddenly, his comm device rings.

Sonic: (Answering the call shakily) "Hello?"

ENTER Shadow the Hedgehog.

Shadow: (Urgently) "Sonic, it's me, Shadow. Fortunately, Tails will be okay. Rouge and Amy are taking him to the launch hangar. How are things on your end?"

Sonic: (Still shaken) "Well, we've gotten the emerald and the X-Tornado. You won't believe what it took us to get it, though."

Shadow: "That's good to hear. I'm leaving the premises briefly to recover Omega's components. _Hopefully,_ we can find a way to repair him. Oh, and Sonic?"

Sonic: (Shakily) "Yes?"

The panel shifts to a vehicle that stops in front of the headquarters. A pair of brown boots - accented with faint, golden designs - step outside of the vehicle as the door opens.

Shadow: (Happily) "We've got some unexpected help."

Sonic: (Curious) "Who is it?"

The panel then shifts to a close-up of the newcomer's face. It portrays that of a female squirrel's with vibrant, red hair. Her face bears an expression of fierce determination.

Shadow: "Princess Sally Acorn."

EXIT ALL

TO BE CONTINUED…


	9. Part 9 - Departure, Pt 1

Sonic the Hedgehog: Climax

By: Joshua Patterson

SCRIPT

Part 9: "Departure, Part 1"

SCENE ONE

Downtown Mobotropolis. ENTER Shadow the Hedgehog. He is speeding through the vacant streets and alleyways of the city, skillfully and warily avoiding NeoMech patrols. His air shoes quietly glide across the pavement.

Shadow: (Narrating) My name is Shadow the Hedgehog, the ultimate life form created by Professor Gerald Robotnik, and one of the many brave individuals fighting to halt the corrupt agenda of Professor Gerald's grandson, the infamous Dr. Eggman. What once seemed to be a minor conflict has escalated into a full-scale war, and things haven't been looking the best for us recently.

The panel shifts to a front view of Shadow, who continues to travel down a vacant street.

Shadow: (Narrating) Despite our struggles, we have had some key victories. My trusted friends and allies, Sonic and Knuckles, have managed to at least recover Tails's air-fighter, the _Tornado II_ , which contains a Chaos Emerald. I possess one of my own, and, thus, there are five more that must be found.

Shadow gracefully turns into another alley.

Shadow: (Narrating) The longer we stay in Mobotropolis, the more uncomfortable I become. Every second that we spend in this city is a second during which Dr. Eggman's forces take _one more step_ towards retrieving the remaining Chaos Emeralds. Nothing about this situation sits right with me…

Shadow stops, looking up to an eerily gray sky.

Shadow: (Narrating) …And I've got a _very_ strange feeling that more trouble is approaching.

Shadow walks over to a nearby dumpster, where he sees a clawed, metallic hand partially exposed. He then grabs the hand, which is a part of E-123 Omega, a powerful robot designed and created by Dr. Eggman for the sole purpose of engaging in combat. Shadow drags the heavily damaged machine from behind the dumpster.

Shadow: (Thinking) Forgive me, _Omega. I hated to leave you here to rust, but hopefully I can have you repaired in the near future._

Shadow uses his metaphysical strength to hoist Omega upon his back.

Shadow: (Thinking) _This isn't exactly the best transportation service either, but I hope you'll pardon the inconvenience._

Shadow, carrying Omega, prepares to take off on his air shoes, but suddenly stops, sensing that something is amiss.

Shadow: (Thinking) _Wait a second…_ what?

Shadow looks up to see a number of Soldier- and Avian-class NeoMechs fly across the sky. He stands tightly against the wall, taking care not to drop Omega. An expression of surprise and caution is on his face.

Shadow: (Thinking grimly) _NeoMech energy signatures. There are at least a_ hundred _of them, and they're all headed in the direction of Sonic's Headquarters._

Shadow clenches his jaw.

Shadow: (Thinking) _It's_ just _as I feared. The Doctor is beginning to mobilize his forces to retrieve the Chaos Emeralds, and he's starting with the closest one, which is housed within the_ Tornado II _._

Shadow takes off on his air shoes, moving with even more caution than he was before. He periodically teleports short distances and weaves through buildings, avoiding detection.

Shadow: (Thinking) _Sally brought a sizable battalion of the Acorn Kingdom Royal Military with her, but they will only hold out against a wave of_ this _size for so long. I can help to even the odds as soon as I make it back to the headquarters. As long as my energy signature is masked, I can only be detected by the NeoMechs via sight-_

As Shadow lands from a streetlight, a loud clang resounds. Surprised, he slightly turns his head to see that Omega's arm, which had begun to slump from his shoulder, made contact with the ground. Several NeoMechs turn in his direction.

Shadow: (Thinking) _…Or sound._

Shadow then begins rushing to avoid his pursuers, who attack him with lasers, bullets, and missiles. The hedgehog dashes across streets and clears buildings just before they explode, the NeoMechs devastating everything in their efforts to eliminate Shadow.

Shadow: (Thinking with frustration) Darn it! _Looks like things are going to be a_ lot _tougher than I initially thought!_

NeoMechs: TARGET SIGHTED. SUBJECT NAME: SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG. PRIMARY OBJECTIVE: RETRIEVE ALL CHAOS EMERALDS. SECONDARY OBJECTIVE: ELIMINATE ALL IN OPPOSITION TO THE NEOMECH ARMY AND ITS MISSION. NOW PURSUING SECONDARY OBJECTIVE…

Shadow: (Thinking) _They're_ definitely _onto me. I'm in no position to counter-attack, but I should be able to make it to the headquarters unscathed._

Multiple panels track Shadow's progress as he runs across walls, leaps clear of explosions, and clears debris and obstacles while being fiercely pursued by NeoMech forces intent on destroying him. Soon, he is granted temporary relief, as the mechanical marauders are warded off by the Acorn Kingdom soldiers that have fortified Sonic's Headquarters, which is now in sight. ENTER Acorn Kingdom Soldiers #1 & #2. They watch as Shadow swiftly approaches with Omega on his back.

AKS #1: (Handing a pair of binoculars to AKS #2) " _Hey_ , take a look at that street over there."

AKS #2: (Taking the binoculars and peering through them) "Is that who I think it is?"

AKS #1: (Cheerfully) "No doubt about it! That's _definitely_ Shadow the Hedgehog!"

Having now approached the headquarters, Shadow leaps a tremendous height and distance over the front lines of the Acorn Kingdom battalion. He lands soundly between Acorn Kingdom Soldiers #1 & #2. Shadow continues to proceed into the headquarters as the soldiers stare after him with astonished faces.

Shadow: (Casually) " _Excuse me_ , guys. I appreciate the assistance."

Shadow then travels to the upper levels of the headquarters. After laying Omega down near the door, he enters the Command Center, where he sees Princess Sally Acorn and a highly ranked military official debating. Other military officials sit nearby as they dispute from opposite ends of the meeting table. ENTER Princess Sally Acorn and Commander Larry Plains.

Commander Plains: (Disappointed) "I thought our objective was to initiate the first phase of our mission to _reclaim Mobotropolis!?_ We're out here like sitting ducks holding out against a NeoMech _onslaught!_ (Points at a holographic map at the table's center showing the positions of the Acorn Kingdom and NeoMech forces) _This_ wasn't part of the plan!"

Sally: (Frustrated but assertive) "No, it _wasn't_ , but let's not forget that we also have _another_ objective, and that is to retrieve and secure the Chaos Emeralds before they fall into Doctor Eggman's clutches. One of these emeralds is located just beneath this building. I came here with a portion of our forces to buy Sonic and the other Defenders time to _secure_ and _transport_ the emerald, as well as join them in the search for the others. I had to have your forces rendezvous with mine for support because, evidently, _none_ of us anticipated a NeoMech assault of this magnitude."

Commander Plains: (Frustrated) "*Sigh*. When my men notified me of the number of contacts that were coming in, I had _no choice_ but to rally my troops around this area. Right now, lives are being lost at the hands of those _horrid machines_ before we can even really _begin_ to put a dent in the doctor's plans! What are we going to _do?_ "

Shadow: (Approaching the table) "You're going to listen very carefully."

All eyes focus on Shadow as he speaks, including those of Commander Plains, who turns his head towards Shadow with a look of skepticism.

Shadow: "I know that, at this point, the unexpected has happened. We've been caught off our guard, and our failure to anticipate an attack has cost us. We have unwelcome guests hammering at our door, and wounded within our ranks. However, we only need a _little more time_ before we're prepared to depart for the other emeralds. Rouge and I will help to even the odds and prevent further casualties while the _Tornado II_ powers up. _Sally,_ I need you to come with me to the launch hangar. As for _everyone else,_ hold your positions for the time being. I will return with Rouge briefly."

Acorn Kingdom Military Officers: (In unison) "Understood!"

The Acorn Kingdom Military Officers then rise from their seats and depart from the Command Center. Commander Plains is last to leave. After walking towards the doorway, he turns momentarily to face Shadow and Sally.

Commander Plains: (Gravely) "I _really_ hope you two know what you're doing. _Everything_ is on the line out there. Doctor Eggman's forces are expendable and can be replaced— _ours_ are not."

The commander then leaves the room, his words seeming to echo in the ears of the two heroes.

EXIT ALL

SCENE TWO

The GOF Rebel Base/Refuge of the 31st Division. ENTER Jasper Hopkins and Fredd Foxworth. The two rebel soldiers are practicing at a firing range.

Jasper: (Turning to Fredd and grinning) "I never thought I'd see the _close-quarters_ specialist over here."

Fredd: (Inserting a fresh magazine into his weapon with a resounding click) "It never hurts to be well-rounded. Considering what we're up against, I can't afford to be one-dimensional, even if close-quarters combat _is_ my forte."

Fredd hoists the butt of his focal rifle upon his shoulder and cleanly nails three targets in their bull's-eye zones with speed and precision.

Jasper: (Impressed) "Not bad."

Fredd: (Lowering his rifle and staring ahead) "Practice makes perfect. How've you been faring with your training? I can imagine that weapons and explosives mastery aren't the simplest tasks for a teenager."

Jasper: (Confidentlly) "You're right, they're _not_ , but if saving my home and those who I care for means honing myself into an effective soldier, then that's a measure I'm more than willing to take."

Jasper looks upon Fredd with curiosity.

Jasper: "By the way, what brought you from being an expert thief to a soldier risking his life for the safety and welfare of Mobius? That's a _huge jump_ , you know."

Fredd: (Turning to Jasper) " _Listen,_ kid, I don't talk much, _especially_ about my personal background, but for you I'll make an exception. I believe there's something you can learn from my past."

A series of panels highlight past events in Fredd's life that lead up to where he is now.

Fredd: "As a young boy growing up in the heart of a family heavily involved in criminal activities, I didn't exactly have an ideal childhood. The Foxworths were a family notorious throughout Mobius for their organized crime, and I was expected to continue our business. Trained to develop into an elite thief and assassin, I utilized my skill in espionage, close-range weaponry, and hand-to-hand combat to successfully complete missions of criminal conquest assigned to me by my _own relatives_. Everything changed _,_ however, when Doctor Eggman—then known as _Doctor Robotnik_ —took over Mobius, turning our city into Robotropolis. It was at that time that many criminal organizations fell, including that of my family's.

"Exiled from the only place I knew to be home, and separated from my relatives, I lived a life of solitude and defeat in the forests. I made a living by pilfering food and other items from other refugees who had found shelter among the trees. It was during this time that I developed my quiet and reserved nature. Once Mobius was reclaimed, and the city was re-established as Mobotropolis, a new chapter in my life had begun. Determined to formulate a living upon a foundation of the only way of life I knew, I established my own group of outlaws. Over the course of time, I had come to be known as one of the most dangerous and notorious criminals in Mobotropolis. _Ultimately,_ however…"

Jasper: "…You were finally caught?"

Fredd: "Yes. And it was a _very tough_ lesson learned. The time that I spent in prison helped me to really think about how I had spent the first two decades of my life. I found that I truly sought to find my place in this world and had an innate desire to benefit Mobius, though I had done nothing but hurt it for many years. Upon my release, I sought to redeem myself. After a period of hard work, I became an agent of the Acorn Kingdom's Secret Service. It was there that, for _once,_ I sought to use my abilities for _good_."

Jasper: (Humorously) "I'm still waiting for the _lesson,_ Sergeant Foxworth."

Fredd: (Amused) "Okay, bigshot. The _lesson_ is understanding that you can do incredible things once you understand what you're made of. I wasn't selected by the secret Service because of my skills as an espionage and close-quarters expert. They chose _me_ for the same reason the GOF chose _you_ : Our _spirits of determination_. Mine brought me where I am today, despite my crimes, as yours is the reason why you hold your position in spite of your young age."

Fredd pokes a finger at Jasper's chest.

Fredd: "That _spirit_ is what separates you from any rebel soldier."

Jasper: "Well, I understand _that_ …"

Fredd: "I know, I'm just hoping you don't _forget_ it. (Leaving the firing range) I've said enough. Come on, let's head back to the compound. Dinner should be waiting—"

Suddenly, an alarm begins to blare throughout the underground stronghold. There is a great deal of panicking, yelling, and screaming as the ground begins to rumble and massive cracks form in the walls. Water bursts from the cracks as NeoMechs tear through them. Jasper and Fredd watch with complete shock. ENTER Captain Bryce Shephard. He yells down at Jasper and Fredd from a watchtower.

Bryce: (Urgently) GUYS! Don't just _stand_ there! We're in the midst of an _emergency!_ "

Jasper: (Looking up at Bryce) "Yeah, I _noticed!_ What the heck is going on!?"

Bryce: (Urgently) "It seems like Eggman plans on making our 'hideout' a _coffin!_ The NeoMechs have been tearing down the underground support structures and water pipes in order to turn these strongholds into _graves_. I need your help in having _everyone_ evacuated RIGHT NOW! There's a way out, but the window of time is closing. Follow the lead of the rebels!"

Fredd: (Pushing Jasper from behind) "You heard the man. Let's _go!_ "

EXIT ALL

SCENE THREE

The launch hangar of Sonic's Headquarters. ENTER Sonic the Hedgehog, Princess Sally Acorn, and Amy Rose. Sonic is tending to an unconscious Knuckles, while Amy closely watches a recuperating Tails, who is also unconscious. Sally stands nearby, surveying the damage of the hangar while monitoring the progress of the _Tornado II_ , which is charging via use of raw chaos energy. Omega's inert form, like Tails and Knuckles, lies on a nearby operating table. Suddenly, Knuckles releases a soft moan.

Sonic: (Concerned) "Just _hang in there,_ buddy. We're going to get to the bottom of this as _soon_ as we're able to."

Sally: (Inquisitively) "Sonic, what exactly _happened_ here? I know Eggman hasn't exactly made it easy for you to obtain this emerald, but…"

As Sonic explains recent events, his narrative is illustrated by a composition of grayscale panels in the background.

Sonic: (Turning to Sally) "As you could probably see upon your arrival, my home has been turned into a _warzone_. The other Defenders and I knew this location was the site of the first emerald, so we made our way here. Not only did we have to fight our way through the _NeoMechs_ guarding the place, but our own _security system_ as well, which was hacked and corrupted by Eggman. Tails guided us to the hangar, where Knuckles and I had to fight CINDER, our very own security robot that was also corrupted. It's pretty obvious how intense the fight was."

Amy: (Heart-sunken) "And speaking of Tails, he would be fine had I not been so careless. We were approaching the hangar from the top of the building, and had to avoid traps and obstacles along the way. I would have been killed by a laser beam if it weren't for Tails. He shielded me from harm, but fell into a trap himself in the process. I can't help but feel guilty for what happened to him."

Sonic: (Encouragingly) "Don't come down on yourself like that, Amy. You weren't aware of the oncoming danger, and I know you would have done the same thing in his place."

Sally: (Optimistic) "Sonic is right. And _fortunately,_ Tails is steadily recovering. Right now, we need you to keep your chin up and help us to take care of him."

Amy: (Uplifted) "Okay. _Thank you,_ Princess Sally. And you too, Sonic."

Sonic: (Cheerfully) " _No problem,_ Amy."

Sally: (Examining Knuckles) "What exactly happened to Knuckles? There's barely a _scratch_ on him."

Sonic: (With uncertainty) "It's a bit difficult to explain. He had been acting unusually irritable and impatient recently, and I know that mark on his chest he received from his fight with Requiem has something to do with it. When we fought CINDER, we came _very close_ to losing. The wind had been knocked out of me, and I struggled to get up as Knuckles was punished by the robot's energy attacks. Before I can do _anything_ to help, Knuckles… _transforms_ into something completely different from himself and makes shrapnel out of CINDER. Then he falls unconscious and reverts back to his normal form."

Sally: (Interested) "Really? We don't know too much about Requiem, but we do know that Doctor Eggman created him to be an adept at manipulating —"

Sonic: " _Dark chaos energy._ Exactly. And _that's_ what I think had taken over Knuckles not too long ago."

Sally: (Deeply concerned) "Keep a close eye on him, Sonic. There's no telling what effects that mark is having on Knuckles."

Sonic: (Slightly worried) " _Whatever_ they are, I hope that they can be reversed, preferably before it's too late."

Amy: (Suddenly speaking) "Isn't there a _quicker way_ that this ship can charge? The 'Chaos Energy Method' doesn't seem to be working all too well."

Sonic: " _Unfortunately,_ the fight with CINDER destroyed most of the control panels along with the other tech in this room. Instead of electronically charging the _Tornado II_ , we have the vehicle doing something it's never done before—draw energy _directly_ from the Chaos Emerald that it houses."

Sally pulls out Nicole, her personal intel device, from her jacket pocket.

Sally: "It will take a bit more _time,_ but, according to Nicole, the _Tornado II_ is about halfway charged. It's simply a matter of being patient."

Sonic: (Slumping to one elbow and thinking) "Never my strong suit…"

EXIT ALL

SCENE FOUR

The courtyard of Sonic's Headquarters. ENTER Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, and Commander Plains. The sounds of warfare can be heard everywhere as the Defenders assist the Acorn Kingdom Royal Military in repelling the NeoMech forces.

Shadow: (Leaping from robot to robot, eliminating each one) "It really wouldn't surprise me if this was the _entire_ NeoMech Army! How many more of these machines _are_ there?"

Rouge, flying near Shadow, kicks a NeoMech soldier soundly in the chest.

Rouge: (Gritting her teeth frustratedly) "I'm not sure, but Sonic and the others had better _hurry!_ "

Commander Plains: (Fiercely) FIRE!

The tanks of the Acorn Kingdom militia fire in unison, their devastating shells dismantling countless NeoMechs. However, more arrive to take the positions the fallen once held.

NeoMechs: (In unison) "PRIMARY OBJECTIVE: RETRIEVE ALL CHAOS EMERALDS. SECONDARY OBJECTIVE: ELIMINATE ALL IN OPPOSITION TO THE NEOMECH ARMY AND ITS MISSION."

Rouge: (Urgently) "Shadow, _look!_ "

Shadow directs his focus to the smoke-filled horizon, where he sees that the next wave of NeoMechs is being closely followed by Requiem the Mechog.

Shadow: (With deep resentment) " _Requiem…_ "

TO BE CONTINUED…


	10. Part 10 - Departure, Pt 2

Sonic the Hedgehog: Climax

By: Joshua Patterson

SCRIPT

Part 10: "Departure," Part 2

SCENE ONE

The Generation of Freedom Rebel Base/Refuge of the 31st Division. ENTER Captain Bryce Shephard, leader of the GOF 31st. He is ordering panicked refugees onto convoys guarded and commandeered by GOF rebels. The underground complex, which is being decimated by NeoMech forces, is rapidly falling apart. Water bursts from cracks formed by the stronghold's compromised integrity. People, including the rebels, struggle to reach higher ground, as lower levels quickly flood. Those who were not quick enough to escape the waters struggle to swim to the inclined surface that leads to the exit, with the expert swimmers of the GOF coming to their aid.

Bryce: (Yelling) " _Everyone,_ make your way on board these convoys NOW! It's important that we move as quickly as possible! _No one_ gets left behind!"

ENTER Shelby Shields. Bryce turns to the tortoise, who hovers nearby in her personal combat craft.

Bryce: "Shields, how long do you think this place will hold before it completely gives way?"

Shelby: (Analyzing her scanning console) "At the rate that the NeoMechs are tearing through our support structures, I would say that we have around _eight minutes_ to conduct a complete evacuation of everyone."

Bryce: (Gravely) "Then we're not moving anywhere _near_ as urgently as we should be. (Opens his comm device) Oliver, how are the flood rescues going?"

ENTER Otto Oliver. Sounds of rushing water can be heard in the background of his end of the comms transmission.

Otto: (Slightly fatigued) "We've just about got everyone out of the water and headed towards the convoys. There are a handful of stragglers in need of assistance, but we're taking care of them now."

Bryce: (Pleased) " _Great._ From what Shields says, we only have around eight minutes to get everyone out of here. Have you heard from either Hopkins or Foxworth recently? I had ordered them to evacuate the children and caretakers of the day care, and just about everyone there has been evacuated."

Otto: (Uncertain) "Unfortunately, I _haven't_ heard from them, and that's _definitely_ not a good thing. The day care is _very_ close to the flood at this point, and these waters are growing fierce, even for expert swimmers such as myself."

Bryce: (Urgently) "Oliver, I need you to make your way to the day care and see what's going on over there. If Hopkins and Foxworth have been caught in a jam, they'll need an extra hand. _Please_ move quickly."

Otto: (Confidently) "Consider it _done_ , Captain."

As Bryce closes the comm transmission, he watches as GOF rebels approach the remaining dry land with the last of the refugees. EXIT Otto Oliver.

Bryce: (Yelling once more) " _Double time_ , troops! Get those refugees on these convoys NOW! (Turning to Shelby) Let Officer Mouser know that we'll be making our way to the surface in about _six minutes_.

Shelby: "Yes, sir!"

EXIT Shelby Shields. As she departs to relay his message to Officer Mouser, Captain Bryce is left to think about the challenges that lay before him and his division.

Bryce: (Thinking) _You don't have much time to retrieve the rest of our squad, Oliver. I can only hope and pray that you and the others will make it back safely._

EXIT ALL

SCENE TWO

The Generation of Freedom Rebel Base/Refuge of the 31st Division. ENTER Jasper Hopkins and Fredd Foxworth. The two soldiers are escorting the last of the refugees out of the day care, which is crumbling and beginning to fill with water.

Jasper: (Yelling and waving refugees out of the day care) "Come on, people, _move it_! Get these little ones _out_ of here!"

Fredd: (Disappointed) "It makes _no sense_ that the children are just now being escorted. They should have been the _first_ to be taken to the convoys."

Jasper: (Tense) "I agree. There's nothing we can do about that _now,_ though. At least we can make sure that everyone is evacuated in time."

Fredd: (Still guiding people through the day care exit) "That's the big question, Jasper: Just _how much time_ do we have left?"

Suddenly, a refugee approaches with a panicked expression on his face.

Jasper: "Are you the last one?"

Refugee: (Distressed) Unfortunately, _no_. There are still some people trapped amidst some of the debris that's fallen in the deeper areas of the day care center. I could use your help removing it!"

Fredd: (Calmly) "No problem, sir. We'll help you get those people out of there, but we need _you_ to lead them to the exit. Is that understood?"

Refugee: (Confidently) "Yes, sir!"

Jasper, Fredd, and the refugee then proceed deeper into the day care center, where cries of help can be heard. Jasper immediately rushes to the first slab of rock that he sees and strives to pry it loose.

Jasper: (Struggling) " _Nnnh!_ Sergeant, give me a hand!"

Fredd: (Coming to Jasper's aid) "I'm _on_ it, son! Keep pulling!"

After a bit of effort, the slab of rock is removed. A few frightened children are huddled beneath the rubble. One young girl, seemingly the oldest of the three, reaches a hand out towards Jasper.

Young Girl: (Frightened) "Please, _help us!_ We'll _die_ if we stay down here for too long!"

Jasper takes the girl's hand and hauls her out of the rubble, while Fredd gathers the other two children in his arms.

Jasper: (Declaratively) "Cut that nonsense out. _No one_ is dying on _my_ watch!"

Jasper and Fredd then take the children to the refugee, who has just finished freeing people who were trapped under another pile of rubble.

Fredd: "Get everyone to safety. _Now!_ "

Refugee: (Nodding his head) "Yes, si-!"

Suddenly, a small group of NeoMech Seekers crash through the walls. They look upon Jasper, Fredd, and the refugees menacingly, their glowing eyes piercing the shadows. Water begins to fill the corridors at an even faster rate.

Jasper: (Surprised) "What on Mobius…?"

Fredd: (Drawing his twin sawed-off shotguns) " _Seekers._ Everyone, get _behind_ us! We'll handle this!"

Jasper draws his assault rifle as the Seekers quickly approach them.

Jasper: (Grittily) "We're going to buy you guys some time, even if it means _we_ don't make it!"

As the leading Seeker makes its first move, Jasper opens fire upon it. He then leaps to the side as the robot nearly lunges into him, its blade fully extended. Fredd then opens fire upon the other two Seekers.

Fredd: (Fiercely) "Let's see what you _chumps_ have got!"

One of the Seekers avoids the shells, while the other shrugs them off and charges straight towards Fredd, its claw in full swing. Fredd uses his weapons to parry the blow, and then engages in a close-quarters bout with the Seeker.

Fredd: (Grinning) "Heh, I _love_ a good fight."

Jasper unleashes another salvo of automatic fire on the Seeker whose blow he avoided.

Jasper: "I guess the first serving wasn't enough for you. Have a _second helping!_ "

Fredd watches as the third Seeker approaches Jasper from behind.

Fredd: (Warningly) "Jasper, check your six!"

Jasper swiftly avoids the fatal blow of the Seeker approaching from behind, draws a saber, and thrusts it through the base of the machine's skull. Sparks fly from the machine's punctured armor. Jasper kicks the robot in the back, separating its head form its minute body.

Fredd: (Still in combat with the second Seeker) "Not bad!"

Jasper: (Turning to Fredd and grinning) "I've been taking some notes.

Fredd: (Rushing towards the second Seeker) "Then watch and learn!"

Fredd avoids the Seeker's twin strikes of its blade and pincers while drawing the bayonets of his shotguns. He then thrusts the blades into the robot's chest, and subsequently blows it apart with simultaneous shots from his weapons.

Jasper: (Smiling) " _Nifty!_ "

The two then face the remaining Seeker.

Fredd: "Let's make this quick."

With a sudden burst of speed, the robot tackles Fredd, Mobian and machine splashing into the rising waters.

Fredd: (Grumpily) "Me and my big mouth."

Fredd, struggling to rise from the ground, avoids the Seeker's blows, while Jasper lifts the robot from his comrade and hurls it into a nearby wall. Its head is crushed upon impact.

Jasper: (Brushing his hands) "Actions do speak louder than words, you know…"

Suddenly, a scream of distress can clearly be heard.

Voice: "EEEEEEK! Someone please _help_ me!"

Jasper: (With realization) "Wait a second. I know that voice… (Looking ahead) Reneé!? Is that you!?"

ENTER Reneé Masceira. She can be seen being forced through a tunnel by a group of Seekers.

Reneé: (Distressed) "Jasper? Oh, thank _goodness! Please help!"_

Jasper: (Running ahead) "Don't worry, Reneé. I've got you-!"

Fredd: (Grabbing Jasper by the arm) "Jasper, NO! We're just about out of _time!_ The water's almost up to our _waists_ now! If we don't hurry back to the rendezvous point, we'll drown-!"

Jasper: (Pulling himself free from Fredd) "Sergeant, let _go_ of me! I'm getting Reneé out of here, _regardless_ of the cost!"

ENTER Otto Oliver. He approaches Jasper and Fredd from a short distance away.

Otto: (Intuitively) "Jasper, Fredd! Is that _you two?_ I'm here to get you out of here…"

Fredd: (Following Jasper as he runs off) "Jasper, _wait!_ "

Suddenly, the ceiling above Fredd collapses, and an overwhelming deluge of water comes with it. Fredd can barely hear Otto's voice as the otter swims to his rescue.

Otto: (Voice bubbly) "Fredd!"

When Fredd awakens, he finds himself soaked and in an evac convoy. He looks up to see Otto, Bryce, and Shelby sitting nearby. ENTER Bryce.

Fredd: (Groggy) "Unnh…"

Bryce: (Anxious) "Fredd, are you okay? Otto barely got you out of there in one piece."

Otto: (In a serious tone) "Fredd…What happened to Jasper?"

Fredd: (Groggy) "Jasper…?"

Otto: "Yes, _Jasper_. Where is he?"

Fredd: (Gravely) "I'm sorry…I should've stopped him. He rushed ahead of me and tried to save this, this _girl_ named Reneé. Then the ceiling collapsed, and that's all I can remember."

Bryce and the others look to the floor of the convoy with grief, their hearts clearly stricken.

Fredd: (Sadly) "That's all I can remember."

EXIT ALL

SCENE THREE

The Courtyard of Sonic's Headquarters. ENTER Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, and Commander Larry Plains. They, like the Acorn Kingdom soldiers surrounding them, stand perfectly still as Requiem the Mechog and his NeoMech legion approaches. Not a single round is fired from either side. Remains of Acorn Kingdom troops and the devastated shells of NeoMech robots lay still about the courtyard, the casualties being a direct result of a conflict that was commencing hardly a minute ago. Building, streets, and military tanks lay in ruins. Smoke chokes the air.

ENTER Requiem the Mechog. He uses his dark chaos energies to hover in the air, his pupiless eyes looking down upon the brave individuals standing in the way of his path to conquest.

Commander Plains: (Assertively) "Men, _hold your fire!_ "

Requiem: "A wise decision."

Shadow: (Muttering) " _Commander_ , don't attack until I give you the signal."

Commander Plains: (Muttering in reply) "Understood."

Requiem: (Slowly descending to the ground) "Instead of allowing any further sparks to fly or blood to be shed, I thought that it would be nice for us to consider handling things a bit more civilly."

Commander Plains: (Doubtfully) "And you're civil?"

Requiem: (With pride) " _Certainly!_ You see, at this point logic is practically _screaming_ that your efforts to resist our plans are futile. The Master Emerald is in our possession, ensuring that our NeoMech forces will never be exhausted. Your military forces won't hold out for very long in the defense of just _one_ emerald, and we're already working on recovering the rest. Oh, and that rebellion called the _Generation of Freedom_ that was your only hope of saving Mobotropolis? They're essentially _toast_ now, along with the last of the MPD. They thought they could hide in the network of strongholds beneath the city, but we had them flooded. It was probably difficult for you to take notice of the quakes with all the fighting going on here."

Shadow: (Angrily) " _Listen_ , Requiem, we're not moving an inch! We're holding our ground until this emerald is secure and _far away_ from you! You may think you've already won, but you'll pay _dearly_ for underestimating us, and _especiallyl_ me!"

Requiem: (Amused) "Shadow, _please._ You sound really silly right now, honestly, and you look even _more_ pathetic. This beat-up militia of yours is no different. (Charging with an aura of dark chaos energy) Now _get out of my way_ before Mobians go extinct. I'd really hate to cross the line."

Shadow: (Signaling Commander Plains with an extended hand poised to symbolize a command to attack) "Requiem, you crossed the line a _long_ time ago. ATTACK!"

A fierce battle erupts as bullets, lasers, missiles, and explosive shells are fired. Grenades are thrown. Soldiers scream in agony. Robots erupt. Requiem, completely taken off guard, finds himself flying through a building as Shadow propels himself into his stomach. The two land on the rooftop of another building, and quickly leap to their feet. They stare at each other face-to-face, crouched down in attacking positions.

Requiem: (Bitterly) "I'll make you _regret_ this, Shadow. You were fortunate to have survived our first encounter. Remember, I was _created_ to kill you."

Shadow: (Charging at Requiem in Rage) " _Round two,_ Requiem. FIGHT!"

EXIT ALL

SCENE FOUR

The launch hangar of Sonic's Headquarters. ENTER Sonic the Hedgehog, Princess Sally Acorn, and Amy Rose. Sonic and Amy continue to watch the still-unconscious Knuckles and Tails, while Sally consults N.I.C.O.L.E., her personal data retrieval and analysis device.

Sally: (Urgently) "N.I.C.O.L.E., update me on the progress of the _Tornado II_ 's power-up."

N.I.C.O.L.E.: "CHARGE IS AT APPROXIMATELY SEVENTY-FIVE PERCENT, AND RISING."

Sonic: (Optimistically) "We only need a little bit more time. It shouldn't be long before we reach one-hundred percent."

Sally: (Uncertain) "I just hope that Commander Plains's battalion can hold out until then."

Sonic: (Thinking with realization) _That's right…!_ (Speaking) "Amy, how are Knuckles and Tails doing?"

Amy: (Viewing the monitors) "It looks like they're both in pretty stable conditions."

Sonic: (Speeding off) "Great. Sally, keep in touch with me via comm. I want to stay updated on the _Tornado II_ 's charging progress. Amy, Keep a close eye on Knuckles and Tails."

Amy: (Confidently) "I'm _on_ it, Sonic!"

Sally: "Where are you going?"

Sonic: (Stopping briefly) "I'm going to make sure that the NeoMech forces outside are held at bay. We can't afford for our defenses to crumble now!"

Sonic then speeds off towards the elevator that leads to the surface. Sally and Amy stare after him. EXIT Sonic.

Amy: "On the move again?"

Sally: (Smiling) "Of course. That's what makes him Sonic the Hedgehog."

EXIT ALL

TO BE CONTINUED…


	11. Part 11 - Departure, Pt 3

Sonic the Hedgehog: Climax

By: Joshua Patterson

SCRIPT

Part 11: "Departure," Part 3

SCENE ONE

The underground passageways of Mobotropolis. ENTER Jasper Hopkins and Reneé Masceira. Jasper is rushing through a tunnel at top speed, straining to follow Reneé's panicked cries for help. His uniform is soaked, as water erupts from every direction, threatening to overcome him. Splashes of water can be heard as his feet make contact with flooded ground.

Reneé: (Fearful) "Someone, _anyone_ , please HELP ME!"

Jasper: (Yelling) "RENEÉ! Can you hear me? I'm coming!"

Jasper briefly stumbles as debris from a crumbling wall makes slight contact with his shoulder. He hurries onward as quickly as he can, his heart pounding as he briefly looks over his shoulder to see a developing wave of water that is not too far behind him.

Jasper: (Thinking with worry) "Man, I _really_ can't help but feel I made a terrible mistake when I disobeyed Sarge's orders."

Reneé: (Screaming) "AIIEEEEE!"

Jasper: (Worried) "Reneé?! RENEÉ!"

As Jasper travels around a curved portion of the tunnel, he sees a broad opening. Looking over the edge from a distance, Jasper sees a large chamber with a reservoir in its center.

Jasper: (Thinking) _Looks like I'm on the right track. That's probably where Reneé was taken._

Sprinting towards the edge of the tunnel, Jasper prepares to jump. However, he instead slips off of the edge and falls, a number of storage containers breaking his unpleasant descent. As Jasper clutches his aching body, the loud sound of rushing water can be heard, as it bursts from the tunnel and lands into the reservoir. Jasper rises from his back, rubbing one of his sides while sitting on the floor of the chamber.

Jasper: (Thinking) _Well,_ that _definitely didn't go as planned._

Wincing as he slowly rises to his feet, Jasper examines the comm device on his wrist, which has been shorted out as a result of its exposure to an excess amount of water.

Jasper: (Thinking) Great. _Here I am with_ no _food supplies and_ no _way to contact my squad mates, yet I want to play hero._ (Notices a doorway and advances across the chamber) _If I'm going to die, I want to at least ensure Reneé's rescue and safe evacuation._

As Jasper travels through the doorway, he sees yet another tunnel to navigate through. It is significantly more quiet, as the underground waters have stopped running. Seeing yet another dimly lit room up ahead, Jasper silently and cautiously walks forward.

Jasper: (Thinking) _It's_ way _too quiet. I can't even hear Reneé's cries for help anymore!_

Jasper enters the room, noticing how surprisingly large it is. A variety of machines with large, turning gears lie along the walls, the only sources of sound. There are small patches of light dispersed throughout the room, but plenty of shadow.

Jasper: (Thinkingworriedly) _Have I lost her?_

Jasper suddenly becomes alert as he notices a flash of light as it reflects off of a piece of metal coming his way. Jasper cartwheels aside as a lethal blade narrowly missed him, thankful to his peripheral vision.

Jasper: (Thinking) _Nope, I'm_ right _on the money!_

Jasper looks directly into the glowing eyes of a NeoMech Seeker as it quickly strafes in a circle around him, careful to stay close to the shadows. Jasper draws his assault rifle and fires at the Seeker, which emits an agitated screech as it activates its active camouflage.

Jasper: (Fiercely) "Don't think camo will save you!"

As Jasper turns around, he looks right into the face of another Seeker, whose mouth is wide open. A shotgun muzzle can be clearly seen within the robot's mouth.

Jasper: (Terrified) "What the-?!"

The muzzle of the Seeker's shotgun fires, but the shells harmlessly connect with the ceiling, as Jasper uses a hand to force the creature's head upward just in time. The sound of the gun going off is deafening and leaves Jasper's heart pounding, as he realizes just how close he was to dying.

Jasper: (Thinking) _Unbelievable-!_

 _!_

Suddenly, yet another Seeker rushes at Jasper, who avoids the robot's deadly blows. Jasper's adrenaline pumps at a high tempo as he draws his saber to parry the attacks of the two Seekers before him while evading the shotgun fire of the third. Taking note of the origins of gunfire while gaining the upper hand on a Seeker that left itself vulnerable after a careless attack, Jasper grabs the murderous robot by the throat. He then uses the helpless machine as a shield against the camouflaged Seeker's shotgun fire while fending off the third Seeker's blows.

Jasper: (Throwing the destroyed Seeker at the camouflaged Seeker) "CATCH!"

The body of the destroyed Seeker collides heavily with that of the camouflaged Seeker, granting Jasper a window of time to deal with the third. The fearless hare quickly transitions to the offensive, outmatching the machine with his speed and finesse. After using his saber to literally disarm the Seeker, Jasper punches the robot into the gears of a nearby machine, which grinds the Seeker to scrap. Jasper then turns around, noticing that the camouflaged Seeker has recovered from its temporary disorientation.

Jasper: (Rolling a smoke grenade onto the ground) " _Come on out_ , you little creep. That camouflage will only be useful for so long."

Nearly all is silent once again, as smoke slowly but gradually fills the room. Jasper meticulously looks through every vapor, searching for a sign of the Seeker. Suddenly, he detects the slight outline of the robot. Jasper draws his assault rifle once again, steadying the weapon to unleash a finishing burst of rounds.

Jasper: (Thinking) _Gotcha…!_

Suddenly, the Seeker dashes towards Jasper at an unbelievable speed. Jasper clutches his side in excruciating pain as the robot uses its blade to create a deep gash in his flesh as it passes by.

Jasper: (Crying out in pain) "AAAAGGHH! Wh-What…?!"

The Seeker dashes towards Jasper once again, who is still standing. Suddenly, Jasper is tackled by Reneé, who saves him from the Seeker's finishing strike. Reneé then takes Jasper's saber and one of his grenades from his utility belt. As the Seeker charges a third time, Reneé blocks the robot's blow, but is toppled over by the force of the attack. The Seeker, whose blade is firmly held at bay, opens its mouth in an attempt to kill Reneé with point-blank shotgun fire. However, she stuffs Jasper's grenade in the robot's mouth and hurriedly kicks it with all of her strength. As the Seeker flies back a considerable distance, its shotgun fires, setting off the grenade. Jasper and Reneé simply lay down and watch the explosion. For a very long moment, the two are speechless.

Jasper: (Turning to Reneé and gasping) "Reneé…are you okay?"

Reneé: (Turning to Jasper with a look of concern) "Trust me, I'm _much_ more worried about you. You're in serious need of medical attention."

Jasper: (Confused) "Where were you being held? And _why_ did those things take you?"

Reneé: "Those Seekers had binded and gagged me with ropes. After that, they placed me in the far corner of this room. I freed myself with a knife in my back pocket while you were fighting them off. As for my capture, the NeoMechs probably intended on using me as an interrogation subject."

Jasper: (Slowly and painfully rising to his feet) "Do me a favor, will you? In the future, try not to end up the damsel in distress. I disobeyed strict orders, nearly drowned, and was almost killed myself just trying to rescue you. (Grinning faintly) Not that I wouldn't give my life for someone in need."

Reneé: (Smiling as she rises to her feet and places an arm around his shoulder) "I'll be more careful next time. That's a promise. And, by the way, I am _not_ a damsel in distress."

Jasper: (Still grinning) "Right. So, do you know the way out of here? My comm device, which also happens to be my navigation device, has short-circuited. I'm essentially excommunicated and lost."

Reneé: (Taking out a portable holopad) "No worries. My map is still in working order, and it doesn't look like we're too far away from the evac convoys. (Tapping Jasper on the chest) The _first_ thing we need to do, however, is patch you up.

Jasper: (Eager) "Well, I don't see what we're waiting for. We've got a _world_ to save!"

EXIT ALL

SCENE TWO

The rooftops of Mobotropolis. ENTER Shadow the Hedgehog and Requiem the Mechog. The sounds of the beginning of an intense battle can be heard as Shadow and Requiem forcefully clash elbows. The two then engage in a very swift sequence of hand-to-hand combat, countering, parrying, and dodging each other's blows. Both Shadow and Requiem then jump back to coordinate their next attack. The two face one another, Shadow glaring with eyes of fury, Requiem glaring with a look of indifference.

Requiem: "I must say I'm a bit _shocked_ , Shadow. I perfectly understand the lack of rationale of these _friends_ of yours, but I expected that you would have a bit more sense. (Charges his clenched fists with dark chaos energy) I suppose not.

Shadow: (Angrily) "You might consider our decision to stand our ground to be a foolish measure, but that's the thing with us heroes—we're a little hard-headed. What may not be rational to you is common sense for us… (Charges his fists with chaos energy) …And common sense says that we'd be _crazy_ not to stand up for this planet.

Requiem: (Resolute) "So it's true. You're just as deluded as the rest of them."

Shadow: "No… (Leaps and throws a chaos spear at requiem) … _You're_ just as deluded as the maniac who _built_ you!"

Requiem dodges the blast, and returns fire with projections of his own energies. The two then leap from rooftop to rooftop while dodging one another's blasts, occasionally leaping towards one another to clash in midair. Shadow, dashing ahead of Requiem, leaps onto the side of a building and begins to speedily travel up its surface. Requiem quickly and intently follows shadow, flying just above the surface of the building's side. The ruthless mechog sends massive, slicing waves of dark chaos energy up the side of the building, causing windows to shatter, bricks to be demolished, and shrapnel to fly in all directions. Shadow carefully avoids each wave, maneuvering through the deadly "blades" of energy.

Shadow: (Thinking) _Those waves aren't just unusually_ powerful _…They're moving_ faster _than me!_

As he approaches the top of the building, Shadow gathers the chaos energy that flows within his body. Leaping from the edge of the building's rooftop, Shadow flips in mid-air while twisting his body. Dodging three more waves while connecting the tips of his fingers and thumbs, Shadow suddenly extends his arms while spreading out his hands.

Shadow: (Fiercely) "Chaos…RAIN!"

Requiem watches with surprise as Shadow's hands glow bright green with an aura of chaos energy. Suddenly, dozens of energy beams rain down upon an unsuspecting Requiem.

Requiem: (Struggling to shield himself) "AAARGH!"

Landing gracefully upon the rooftop's edge, Shadow watches as the beams erupt with each collision, causing smoke to rise from below. Soon no more explosions are heard. Shadow evaluates the fading smoke, searching for signs of Requiem's presence.

Shadow: (Thinking) _Where is he? I_ know _he's not finished yet—_

Suddenly, Requiem appears in a wisp of dark chaos energy. He flies at top speed towards Shadow, one claw morphed into a grotesque blade.

Requiem: (Furiously) "RAAAGH!"

Shadow throws his entire body backwards, avoiding Requiem's attack and using the unique design of his air shoes to latch himself onto the rooftop's edge. As Requiem lands on the rooftop, Shadow rises, his body never touching the rooftop's surface.

Requiem: "Impressive. Were it not for my ability to shield myself from harm, you might have had me."

Shadow: (Turning to Requiem) "I wouldn't doubt it. I can tell that much by your frustration."

Requiem then uses his dark chaos energy to create armed minions. The copies possess blades for arms, and are poised to strike.

Shadow: (Amused) "Heheheh, _that's_ new. Looking to even up the odds?"

Requiem: (Undeterred) "No, I'm just ready to finish things here. I have an emerald to recover, and you're taking up valuable time."

Shadow: (Grinning) "Hey, you started it."

Using his chaos energies to produce lethal blades of his own, and charging towards Requiem's minions, Shadow releases a cry of raw fearlessness and determination.

Shadow: (Fiercely) "YAAAAH!"

EXIT ALL

SCENE THREE

The courtyard of Sonic's Headquarters. ENTER Sonic the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, and Commander Larry Plains. They are assisting the Acorn Kingdom Soldiers in fending off the NeoMechs intent on breaching Sonic's Headquarters and taking the Chaos Emerald housed in Tails's _Tornado II_. Sonic, seeking to assist the royal military, moves at a speed almost too fast to be seen. Wherever there is a streak of blue, robots are torn apart. Rouge is also contributing to the defense effort, using every technique, gadget, and weapon at her disposal to repel the NeoMechs. Even Commander Plains had begun to fight, his sniper rifle picking off NeoMech nuisances that attack at a distance. Sonic and Rouge meet one another in the middle of combat, standing back-to-back.

Sonic: (Wary) "I'm glad I came out here to help support you guys. I had _no idea_ the situation had gotten this bad!"

Rouge: (Deeply concerned) "It's a disaster. Plains and his men are doing all that they can to help us protect this building, but we'll really only be able to hold off the NeoMechs for a bit longer."

Sonic: (Confused) "Where is Shadow? I thought he was helping defend the headquarters as well."

Rouge: "Shadow is helping our defense effort in a way that's more beneficial than any of us can imagine—he's fighting Requiem."

Sonic: (Apprehensive) "That's not good."

Rouge: "Why not?"

Sonic: "It's bad enough that Requiem is _here_. I had a hard enough time dealing with his counterpart, Joule, and if Requiem is _anything_ like him, Shadow may be in trouble. (Taking out his comm device) Sally, can you _hear_ me?! This is Sonic calling!"

ENTER Sally. A panel shows her analyzing the power level of the _Tornado II_. Tails, who has apparently awakened from unconsciousness, sits nearby.

Sally: "Sonic? Yes, I can hear you! What's going on?"

Sonic: (Urgently) "I need an update on the charge level of the T-2!"

Sally: (Encouraged) "Great news! According to N.I.C.O.L.E., the charge level is ninety percent, and _counting!_ By the way, Tails has regained consciousness, though he's in _no shape_ to pilot any vehicles as of yet!"

Sonic: (Smiling) "That's fine! I can handle the piloting part. I need you to make sure that everyone is strapped and _ready to go!_ "

Sally: (Happily) " _No problem_ , Sonic!"

Sonic then ends the comm transmission between himself and Sally. EXIT Sally.

Rouge: (Inquisitive) "What's going on?"

Sonic: (Optimistic) "We're on the verge of getting _out_ of here with the emerald in hand. Commander Plains!"

Commander Plains: (Turning to Sonic) "What is it, Sonic?"

Sonic: (Urgently) "I need you to rally your troops for a _speedy exit!_ Rouge and I will make sure you and your men get out of this hot zone safely! We're just about prepared to launch!"

Commander Plains: (Pleased) "Perfect! I'll spread the word to my fellow officers!"

Suddenly the warning cry of an Acorn Kingdom soldier can be heard.

A.K. Soldier: "INCOMING!"

A missile launched by a NeoMech Monolith explodes a short distance away, destroying a fortification and knocking many troops off of their feet. A surviving soldier who once manned the fortification slowly crawls away from the rubble, his leg evidently injured. As he rolls onto his back, he sees the foot of the Monolith preparing to crush him.

A.K. Fort Soldier: (Panicking) "NO! PLEASE-!"

Before the Monolith can crush the helpless soldier underneath its foot, however, a streaking blue ball plows through its chest. The soldier watches in amazement as the momentum of the attack topples the robot backwards, and not forwards onto his wounded form. Suddenly, the soldier finds himself being gently placed onto a military vehicle preparing to leave the courtyard by Sonic the Hedgehog.

Sonic: (Encouragingly) " _No one else_ is dying today! Come on, bud! You've got to get a _move_ on!"

Commander Plains: (Yelling) "All forces, FALL BACK! Retreat Procedure Alpha is in _full effect!_ We're getting the heck _out_ of here!"

Despite all the noise that can be heard around the soldier, he is numbed in pure astonishment at Sonic, who speeds away just as quickly as he came to his rescue.

EXIT ALL

SCENE FOUR

The rooftop of a Mobotropolis building. ENTER Shadow the Hedgehog and Requiem the Mechog. Shadow effortlessly uses his blades to cut through the last of Requiem's minions. Requiem simply stares at him.

Requiem: (Slightly irritated) " _My,_ you're a stubborn one."

Shadow: (Annoyed) "Get _serious_ , Requiem. Did you honestly believe that killing the Ultimate Life Form would be a _simple_ thing?"

Requiem: (Cockily) "I can't say I didn't, but I had a feeling there would be a bit of futile resistance."

Shadow: (Grinning) "I don't have to defeat you. Your arrogance is doing the job for me."

Requiem: (Angered) "Grrr…"

Suddenly Shadow receives a call on his comm device. ENTER Sonic. His voice sounds unusually jovial.

Sonic: "Shadow! Do you copy?"

Shadow: "What is it, Sonic? (Dodges a sudden attack from Requiem) I'm a little busy here.

Sonic: (Urgently) "Listen, the T-2 is just about ready for takeoff, and the Acorn Kingdom Royal Battallion is retreating. I need you to make your way back to the _launch hangar!_ Requiem is most likely able to trace the emerald by the energy that the T-2 is radiating! If you can _mask_ the energy, then maybe we can throw him off!"

Shadow: (Still dodging and parrying Requiem's attacks) "Understood. I'll be there shortly.

Shadow then cuts the transmission, leaps from the rooftop, and rushes to Sonic's Headquarters. EXIT Sonic.

Shadow: (Looking back at Requiem) "Sorry, Requiem! We'll have to settle this later. Though you're not a pile of nuts and bolts, like I wanted you to be, I think it's safe to say I won _this_ round!"

Requiem: (Angered) "We're not finished here, _hedgehog!_ "

Shadow: (Focusing one hand on a pursuing Requiem) "Yes, we are. Chaos Eclipse!"

Shadows hand suddenly emanates a blinding flash of chaos energy. Requiem covers his eyes, completely taken off guard.

Requiem: (In agony) "AAARGH! What…?!"

Shadow: (Amused) "That should disorient you for a bit. Light and darkness don't mix, do they? Later!"

Shadow then speeds off towards Sonic's Headquarters, leaving Requiem in the dust.

EXIT ALL

SCENE FIVE

The launch hangar of Sonic's Headquarters. ENTER Sonic, Sally, Tails, Amy, Shadow, and Rouge. Everyone is in the Tornado II except for Shadow, Rouge, and the inert form of E-123 Omega.

Sonic: (Giving a thumbs-up to Shadow) "Okay, Shadow. We're set."

Shadow: (Concerned) "What are we going to do about Omega? We never got to repair him."

Sonic: (Sorrowful) "I hate to leave him here, but it's better that he remains here in the launch hanger. This place is well hidden, and we can't afford to allow the NeoMechs to get a hold of him."

Shadow: (Conflicted) "I really don't feel right about leaving him here, but, considering the current circumstances, it's probably the best option."

Rouge: (Concerned) "There's really _no other place_ that we can take him?"

Tails: (Disappointed) Given the proper time and condition, I would _definitely_ have him repaired. But Sonic and Shadow are right: Mobius is too compromised for us to take him anywhere else.

Rouge: (Smiling) "I understand, and I appreciate all of your help, Tails. Please get some rest. You need it."

Tails: (Smiling back) "No problem. And thanks, Rouge.

Rouge: (Winking an eye) "You're welcome."

Tails: (Smiling until he notices Amy scowling at him) "What?"

Sally: "Alright, everyone! We're launching in T-minus ten…nine…"

Sonic: (Urgently) "Shadow, Rouge, we'll be heading further east to search for more Chaos Emeralds. I need you to see if you can find any up north."

Shadow: (Urgently) "Understood. Keep in contact with us through comms. We'll need to schedule a meeting time later."

Sonic: (Excitedly) "Got it! See you soon!"

Shadow and Rouge: (Both grinning) "Right!"

Sally: "Three…two…one…LIFT OFF!"

At that moment, the _Tornado II_ blasts from the base of Sonic's Headquarters. NeoMech forces look to the skies as an aerial vessel streaks into the clouds, leaving trails of green chaos energy. Further away, Requiem also watches the Tornado II fly off at an incredible speed, staring after the vehicle with eyes that, had he any pupils, would burn with hate.

EXIT ALL

TO BE CONTINUED…


	12. Part 12 - Loose Ends

Sonic the Hedgehog: Climax

By: Joshua Patterson

SCRIPT

Part 12: "Loose Ends"

SCENE ONE

The city of Mobotropolis. ENTER Jasper Hopkins and Reneé Masceira. The two have taken refuge in a long-abandoned and dilapidated building, one of many in the now-sieged Mobotropolis metroplex. They both quietly lie near a window of one of the top-most floors of the building, periodically peeking through its pane to remain aware of the activity outside. The soft hum of coruscating chaos energy can occasionally be heard as NeoMech patrols pass by the seemingly vacant building. Jasper, unable to ignore the throbbing pain in his partially lacerated side, lightly rubs his fingers across the bandage that covers the wound.

Reneé: (Taking notice of Jasper's discomfort) "Don't worry, Jasper. I'm going to make sure you make it to the others in time so you can receive the medical treatment you need."

Jasper: "I'm not worried. This wound is tough to ignore, though.

Peering through the window once again, Reneé spots a small group of NeoMech Avians passing by.

Reneé: (Grinning) "Looks like today is our lucky day."

Jasper: (Curiously looking through the window with Reneé) "What is it? What did you see?"

Reneé: (Excitedly) "See that group of NeoMechs? We're going to hack one.

Jasper: (Confused) "We're hacking an Avian? _Why?_ "

Reneé: (Lightly punching Jasper in the shoulder) "Because we need a mode of _transport,_ DUH. You think I'm heading to those evac convoys on _foot?_ "

Jasper: (Eyes growing wide) "TRANSPORT?"

Narrator: Then…

Jasper and Reneé lie silently on the rooftop of the worn building. Reneé's holopad sits near the other end of the rooftop. The two watch the device closely.

Jasper: (With disbelief) "This is suicide."

Reneé: (Excitedly) "This is _genius._ "

Jasper: (Indifferent) "Whatever you say. I'm too tired to argue with you, anyway."

Reneé: (Glaring at Jasper) " _Hey,_ don't fall asleep on me. I already had to drag you into this building earlier."

Jasper: (Indifferent) "So, _how_ exactly is this going to work?"

As Reneé explains to Jasper her plan, various panels illustrate the process.

Reneé: (Confidently) "Simple. This is just an advantageous trick that I picked up from the GOF technicians back at the stronghold. Basically, NeoMechs, as we all know, are driven by chaos energy. This energy is radiated from and throughout their bodies at a very specific frequency. NeoMechs are aware of the positions of their fellow soldiers not only by detecting chaos energy, but the frequency at which it radiates. A similar frequency, to NeoMechs, is the sign of the presence of a friendly. I plan on using my holopad to produce a frequency that perfectly matches that of a NeoMech. Though it is not powered by chaos energy, NeoMechs have been known to recognize the frequency and be lured by it. Once the machine draws close enough, my holopad will automatically increase its frequency to an intensity that, at close range, is enough to temporarily short-out a NeoMech's circuits.

Jasper: "So, we're essentially going to attempt to re-wire an Avian while it's stunned?"

Reneé: (Winking an eye and smiling) " _Exactly._ (Looking ahead with focused eyes) Now, please keep your voice down and be patient. It looks like one of our chrome-domed companions is already on their way."

Jasper and Reneé silently watch with fervent anticipation as a NeoMech Avian approaches the holopad, its engine humming audibly. The bodies of both rebels shiver slightly as the Avian draws ever nearer, its sensors blind to Jasper and Reneé only because its focus is fully directed towards the distinct frequency of the holopad. Once the Avian is just above the holopad, Reneé reveals a small notch, which she turns clockwise.

Reneé: (Murmuring) " _Gotcha._ "

Suddenly, the Avian drops to the rooftop's surface, its spider-like body moving spasmodically.

Avian: "SYSTEM MALFUNCTION…PROCESSES FAILING…ERROR, ERRrrrrrrzzzzzt…!"

Jasper: (Relieved) "We got 'im."

Reneé: (Grinning) "Yep. Now it's time to hotwire this baby."

Reneé quickly takes out a few small tools from a compartment in her holopad. Jasper watches with interest as she begins to open the covering that houses the Avian's brain.

Jasper: (Impressed) "Well, _someone_ came prepared."

Reneé: (Working on the plating that covers the Avian's head) "You can't afford _not_ to be. I took good notes on the little technical training that I could receive from the GOF's specialists."

Reneé slowly pries open the plating that covered the Avian's head, revealing a series of cables of various colors. A small control panel is located to the right of the network of cables.

Reneé: (Excitedly) "Here we are…the control center of an Avian."

Jasper: (Eyeing the Avian's "brain" with uncertainty) "I really hope you know which of these cables we should cut."

Reneé: "In this case, we don't have to cut _any_ cables, and I don't want to. Each cable corresponds to one of the Avian's features, such as its weapons system or aerodynamic capabilities. (Pointing at the control panel) This panel is the key to our control over the Avian. By changing its programming from Automated to Default, we can actually pilot the machine manually. I don't know Eggman's universal code for the NeoMechs, so I'll have to crack it."

Jasper: (Shrugging slightly) "Do your thing."

Reneé briefly works her way through an enigma of security codes, lifting her head only when a resounding * _beep!_ * confirmed that she had found the proper passcode.

Jasper: (Curiously) "You found it?"

Reneé: (Proudly) "Sure did. This should do i-IIIIIT!"

Reneé suddenly finds herself flying from the rooftop as the Avian, having recovered from its stunned state, suddenly takes off. Reneé hangs upside-down from one of the bladed wings of the Avian, which had caught onto one of her pant legs.

Jasper: (Grabbing onto another of the Avian's wings just in time) "Darn it…RENEÉ!"

Avian: "SYSTEMS RECALIBRATED. MEMORY REBOOTED. SUBJECTS FOUND."

The Avian jets through the many buildings of the Mobotropolis metroplex. Other NeoMech Avians follow it, taking notice of Reneé and Jasper, who are holding onto the machine's slender wings for dear life.

Jasper: (Looking down at a distressed Reneé and thinking) "That pant fabric isn't going to hold for very long. (Stretching out a hand to Reneé and speaking) Reneé! Grab my hand!"

Reneé: (Reaching out towards Jasper) "I'm trying…!"

NeoMech Avian #1: "TWO SUBJECTS SIGHTED. SUBJECT NUMBER ONE IDENTIFIED AS RENEÉ MASCEIRA. SUBJECT NUMBER TWO IS UNIDENTIFIED. PURSUING SUBJECTS…

Jasper: (Thinking) _This isn't good…_ (Yelling) "Reneé, hurry!"

Reneé: (Grasping Jasper's hand) "I've got you! Pull me up so I can gain control of this thing!"

Jasper hoists Reneé onto the Avian, who, like Jasper himself, balances her weight on the two bottom wings of the NeoMech. The two rebels hang on tight as the Avian streaks over the streets of Mobotropolis, its fellow machines in hot pursuit.

Reneé: (Urgently) "Switch with me so I can take the wheel!"

Jasper: "Got it!"

Reneé and Jasper quickly switch places, with Jasper readying his assault rifle for the pursuing NeoMechs. Jasper unleashes a lengthy burst of rounds, watching in confusion as the NeoMechs avoid the bullets, but do not return fire.

Jasper: (Confused) "Why aren't these things trying to kill us?"

NeoMech Avian #2: "COORDINATES SET FOR THE EGG BASE. NOW TRANSPORTING SUBJECTS TO DOCTOR EGGMAN FOR INTERROGATION."

Reneé: "There's your answer."

Jasper: "I guess the Doctor's hungry for some intel. He's not typically one to capture GOF rebels."

Avian: "DEFAULT MODE ENGAGED."

Reneé: (Triumphantly) " _Alright!_ I did it!"

Jasper: "Great. Now let's see if we can _lose_ these creeps!"

Reneé: (Pointing at mountains of debris up ahead) "I'm way ahead of ya. See those crumbled buildings? Hopefully, they'll make a suitable escape route."

Jasper: (Jokingly) "I don't exactly have a whole lot of movement freedom here, but I'm all for it. Let's go."

Reneé and Jasper blast through the maze of debris, with the NeoMechs following closely behind. They maneuver through numerous rocks and beams, narrowly avoiding the obstacles. In spite of their efforts to lose the NeoMech Avians, the persistent machines still follow closely behind.

NeoMech Avian #1: "PURSUING SUBJECTS. NEOMECH AV-292 HAS BEEN RETURNED TO DEFAULT MODE AND IS NO LONGER ACTIVE. CONTINUING MISSION."

Jasper: (Frustrated) " _Aargh,_ there's no _shaking_ these things! What do we do?"

Reneé: (Commandingly) "Jasper, holster your weapon and hold on TIGHT."

As the rebels and their pursuers approach the end of the debris maze, Reneé suddenly pulls the hacked Avian steeply up towards an alternate exit from the debris field. Jasper finds that his heart is dropping as he stares at the ground, his clenched hands serving as the only grip that prevents him from falling hundreds of feet. The NeoMech Avians in pursuit, attempting the same feat, crash as they make their turn too late. Jasper releases a hefty sigh of relief as Reneé steadies their makeshift vehicle. The two rebels find themselves leaving Mobotropolis, gazing at the vast expanse of vibrant grass fields before them.

Reneé: (Masking her relief) "Heheheheh! _Well,_ that was fun, wasn't it?"

Jasper: (Incredulous) "Like I said, this is suicide."

Reneé: (Smiling) "Like _I_ said, this is genius."

EXIT ALL

SCENE TWO

The courtyard of Sonic's Headquarters. ENTER Requiem the Mechog. He calmly walks amidst the remnants of the destruction that had transpired only a short while ago. With every step that Requiem takes, a light crunch resounds, as his feet make contact with ashen rubble. Surveying what can barely be recognized as a courtyard, Requiem studies the littered NeoMech components and armor, the fallen barricades, the decimated shells of the Acorn Kingdom's tanks, and the remains of the kingdom's fallen soldiers. He then looks up to the smoke-filled sky.

Requiem: (Narrating) My name is Requiem the Mechog. I am a machine uniquely and intricately designed for one ultimate purpose: to create order.

Requiem then looks straight ahead, and a zoomed-out panel shows the wide expanse of shattered glass, ashes, scorched metal, and plaster that lie where the entrance to the headquarters once stood.

Requiem: (Narrating) So I have but one question: Why is there no order?

Requiem proceeds onward to the interior of the headquarters, taking note of both the NeoMech and Acorn Kingdom casualties, all silent as the grave.

Requiem: (Narrating) Since the beginning of existence, sentient beings have been blind to rationale. In spite of all the civilizations that have been built, all of the kingdoms established, all of the empires created, they have all crumbled. Why? Because of their obliviousness to order.

Requiem surveys the last of the wreckage as he makes his way up the first flight of stairs.

Requiem: (Narrating) Though order is a term that was created by sentient beings, it is also a term that they have never quite fully understood.

As Requiem walks silently down another hallway, he examines the wall portraits of the many mayors who have served Mobotropolis over the years.

Requiem: (Narrating) There have been leaders appointed over groups of people for generations, individuals who believed that they could make a difference with their extraordinary insight. But they all fell victim to the same ignorance. They were convinced that order could be obtained through disputes…altercations… _wars._

Requiem proceeds up another flight of stairs.

Requiem: (Narrating) Such events have only led to _chaos_ , not order. The reason Chaos Emeralds possess their name is because they are always utilized by the wrong hands. People seek to use power as a means to bring about change and control, but reap only their reciprocates.

Requiem heads down another hallway, analyzing every door on the floor and taking care to remember the secret passageway to the launch hangar.

Requiem: (Narrating) And then Mobians and humanity alike, growing ever aware of their inadequacies, amassed the intelligence to build the machine. It was created to be an extension of their capabilities. The machine can do all that the sentient being can, with the exception of errors and hindering emotions that lead to results contrary to those desired.

Requiem, passing through a secret doorway after hacking a security panel, enters a hallway.

Requiem: (Narrating) Could the creation of the machine be a coincidence, or could it be evolution? Perhaps this is the progressive flow of the universe. Perhaps machines are to be the successors of sentient beings, flawless individuals who can achieve what the ordinary can only dream of. Perhaps chaos _can_ be controlled, and order is not a destination too far to reach after all. Doctor Eggman envisions a goal…I however, envision the future.

As Requiem proceeds towards the elevator at the end of the hallway, he examines the portraits and accolades of Sonic and Tails on the walls.

Requiem: (Narrating) Of course, where there is opportunity, there is opposition. There are those who fight to obtain _peace,_ something that is incomplete without the presence of order. Besides, don't these "heroes" understand?

Requiem enters the elevator to the launch hangar.

Requiem: (Narrating) Peace is nothing more than a blank canvas for chaos.

Requiem emerges from the opening elevator doors into what is left of Tails's launch hangar. Scorched metal, broken glass and loose wires are strewn about the floor. Requiem takes notice of the few things that survived the wreckage, such as the launch hangar's control panel. Data on the panel confirms that a recent launch was initiated. Suddenly, Requiem can feel a slight vibration in his head, as the communication device implanted within his audio bank goes off with a resounding * _beep!_ *. His heads-up display, which can be seen by none other than himself, indicates that the call is from Doctor Eggman. Requiem answers the signal. ENTER Dr. Eggman:

Requiem: (Communicating via comm device) "Yes?"

Dr. Eggman: (Calm but agitated) "Requiem, have Sonic and the others successfully escaped from the premises of the headquarters with _my Chaos Emerald?_ "

Requiem: (Dryly) "Yes, they have."

Dr. Eggman: (Enraged) "You have _failed_ me, Requiem."

Requiem: "Doctor, if I have failed _anyone,_ it is myself. Joule and I took the initiative to recover these Chaos Emeralds because _you_ wouldn't. If you can turn Sonic's headquarters into a _deathtrap,_ you could have recovered the emerald, could you not?"

Dr. Eggman: (Enraged) " _Of course_ I could have, but I would have missed out on an opportunity to eliminate my _biggest_ obstacle, which is Sonic and his allies!"

Requiem: "You're _wrong,_ Doctor. Sonic is not your biggest obstacle. That would be your limited thinking. You're so enraptured in eliminating that one, _insignificant_ hedgehog that your every plan ends in failure. No one can hit a target that they're not aiming for. The _Chaos Emeralds_ are the key. Once Sonic and his comrades had reached the headquarters, we were already too late, and, considering the fact that efforts of the Defender's Corps were backed by the Acorn Kingdom Royal Military, my forces and I could do nothing to reach the launch hangar."

Dr. Eggman: (Enraged) " _Nothing?!_ NOTHING?! Are you _sure,_ Requiem the Mechog?! That's quite a lot coming from a machine that I designed to kill the _Ultimate Life Form!_ "

Requiem: (Becoming equally angered) "Doctor, if you _truly_ desire to conquer Mobius, you're going to have to think outside of the conventional. That shouldn't be too hard for someone of your level of genius. Or perhaps I've overestimated your intellect—AAAAAAKKKH!"

Requiem cries out in pain as a lethal jolt of electricity shoots through his body. Sparks lash out from his metallic shell as his body contorts in reaction to the sudden onslaught.

Dr. Eggman: (Evidently livid) "I suppose that's _one_ thing that we can agree on, Requiem. You've _certainly_ overestimated my temperance. I tire of your arrogant tongue. It's apparent you've forgotten that you are the _creation,_ not the creator. I can destroy you at the press of a _button,_ Requiem. I advise you to note that."

Requiem: (Concealing hate) "Urrrgh…Yes, Doctor."

Dr. Eggman: (Furious but assertive) "There are seven Chaos Emeralds, as you know very well. You have the equipment, forces, and resources. Retrieve them, and grind any who stand in your way into dust."

Requiem: "Yes, Doctor."

Dr. Eggman: "Eggman out."

EXIT Dr. Eggman.

As the transmission ends, Requiem seethes with anger. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he notices a stationary operation table in the distance. A large, black sheet, evidently covering a massive object, covers the table. After approaching the operation table, Requiem removes the sheet to uncover the dismantled components of E-123 Omega.

Requiem: (Thinking) _Well well, what do we have here? E-123 Omega, the last of Dr. Eggman's E-Series robots. You were more successful working against the doctor than you were for him._

The panel shows a close-up of Omega's lifeless face.

Requiem: (Thinking) _But, you still have your uses._

EXIT ALL

SCENE THREE

The wooded outskirts of Mobotropolis. ENTER Captain Bryce Shephard, corporal Otto Oliver, Sargeant Fredd Foxworth, and Lieutenant Shelby Shields. The four soldiers of the GOF 31st are fiercely fighting off NeoMech Soldiers and Avians in hot pursuit of their evacuation convoy. Their weary faces are beginning to reflect their diminishing energy.

Bryce: (Maintaining continuous fire with his rifle) "Don't let up for _one second!_ Keep those NeoMechs at bay with suppressive fire!"

Fredd: (Firing a mounted turret) "We should've known these metalheads would be on our heels. Eggman's not the type to let a target get away so easy."

Bryce: (Urgently) "The protection of the refugees is our top priority right now. We're essentially their only line of defense. If one of those NeoMechs board a convoy, we're going to have _serious_ problems."

Fredd: (Determined) "Fortunately for us, that's not going to happen. Not if _I_ can help it."

NeoMech Soldier #1: "OBJECTIVE: ELIMINATE ALL TRANSPORT VEHICLES. FOUR TARGETS SIGHTED. PROCEEDING TO ELIMINATE TARGETS…"

The NeoMechs answer the defensive measures of the GOF 31st with fire of their own. As bullets, beams, and missiles strike at the convoy of the rebels, Bryce and his comrades swiftly take cover. The vehicle slightly rocks, causing Fredd to be hurled from his position on the turret. His sudden fall proves to be timely, as lethal projectiles pierce the air where Fredd once stood.

Otto: (Crouching near cover) " _Man,_ they're giving it everything they've _got!_ We can't keep taking fire like that!"

Bryce: (Composed) "Don't panic, Otto. This convoy was built to take a hefty beating."

Fredd: (Grabbing a nearby assault rifle) "That may be true, but if we don't hold the line, this _beating_ might turn into _bombardment!_ "

Shelby: (Answering a communication signal) "Hold on, guys! I've got a call coming in from Officer Mouser."

ENTER Officer Michael Mouser. A holographic image of his face appears on the control panel of Shelby's hovercraft.

Officer Mouser: (With concern) "Lieutenant Shields, I need a sit-rep! How is your defense of the evacuation convoy holding up?"

Shelby: (Urgently) "At this point, any assistance that we can receive would be greatly appreciated. The NeoMechs are intent on eliminating us and the refugees in our care, and have begun to attack with an even _greater_ intensity. I need every rebel that you can get on a turret stationed there _as soon as possible!_ We'll do all that we can _and_ more to protect the innocent aboard these transports!"

Officer Mouser: (Determined) "Understood, Lieutenant! I'll be sure to issue your directives _immediately!_ "

Shelby: "Excellent. Shields out!"

EXIT Officer Michael Mouser. Shelby ends the transmission and turns to Bryce.

Shelby: "We have supportive fire on its way."

Bryce: (Pleased) "Great. We'll need it."

Otto: (Noticing the movement of the NeoMechs) "They're pulling back…"

Fredd: (In recognition) " _Shoot…_ They're trying to _flank_ us! Eyes open, everyo-!"

Suddenly, a powerful blast strikes the side of the vehicle, sending it flying to the side of the road. The rebel soldiers find themselves flung from the roof of the transport as it is swept from beneath their feet.

Fredd: (Landing on his side) "UNNHH!"

As Fredd slowly recovers, his vision gradually beginning to clear, he hears the magnifying sound of grating metal. Looking up, he sees the overturned transport heading directly towards him.

Fredd: (Terrified) "AHH-!"

Just before the transport reaches Fredd, it collides with a large tree nearby, its direction changed and momentum halted. Fredd rushes out of the paths of both the transport and the falling tree, diving to safety and avoiding certain doom.

Fredd: (Turning back at the wreckage behind him and thinking) "That's the second time I've cheated death in less than ten minutes. I can't help but wonder how long it'll be before my luck runs out.

Hearing the distinct hum of a NeoMech's engine, Fredd retreats into the shadows. Watching the skies from the concealment of a dense grouping of trees, he sees two NeoMechs slowly pass by, evidently intent on searching for any survivors of the crashed transport. Waiting until an opportune time to emerge from hiding, Fredd cautiously emerges from the cover of the trees around him. He scans the moonlit expanse as he quietly treads through the grass.

Fredd: (Thinking) _I sure hope the others made it. There's no guarantee they're even_ alive, _but I have to find them…_ (Yelling with surprise) "AHH!"

Fredd is caught completely off guard by an Avian that suddenly drops from above. He falls onto his back, rolling clear of the swipes of the machine's deadly talons.

Fredd: (Drawing his twin sawed-off shotguns and thinking) "These things are _everywhere!"_

As the Avian brings its talons down for another strike, Fredd parries the blow with the bayonets of his shotguns. Mobian and machine stare face to face, as Fredd finds himself in a power struggle with the NeoMech.

Fredd: (Thinking) _Darn it…! I_ can't _let up now!_

Fredd watches with surprise as a beam of energy suddenly ruptures the Avian's insectoid body. His eyes widen even further as he sees yet another NeoMech Avian approach from behind its crumpling form. However, this one is piloted by a female raccoon, who softly lands the machine.

Fredd: (Confused) "Wh-What…?!"

ENTER Jasper Hopkins and Reneé Masceira. Fredd watches as Jasper dismounts from the makeshift vehicle, turning to Reneé and pointing as he walks towards Fredd.

Jasper: (Slighly rattled) "Never again."

Reneé: (Amused) "Heheh, we'll see."

Fredd: (Astounded) " _Jasper?_ Is that you?"

Jasper: (Issuing Fredd a salute) "Private Hopkins, reporting for duty."

EXIT ALL

TO BE CONTINUED…


	13. Part 13 - Journey's Beginning

Sonic the Hedgehog: Climax

By: Joshua Patterson

SCRIPT

Part 13: "Journey's Beginning"

SCENE ONE

The tranquil night skies of Mobius. ENTER Sonic the Hedgehog and Princess Sally Acorn. The two lie quietly in the front seats of the Tornado II. The seats are reclined in comfortable resting positions, providing Sonic and Sally with a gorgeous view of the stars above. Though not a word has been said for quite some time, Sonic begins a conversation by breaking the silence.

Sonic: (Somewhat comically) "Aaaah, yeah. _This_ is more like it. (Turning to Sally) A quiet, timeless evening in the T-2, with the bird on auto-pilot and the stars shining above? Could you ask for a _better,_ more relaxed setting?"

Sally: (Thoughtful and distant) "Maybe not."

Another brief moment of silence commences, until it is again broken by Sonic.

Sonic: (Curious) "Why did you come back to help us?"

Sally: "What do you mean?"

Sonic: "I thought that you were going to hold things down back at the Acorn Kingdom while we took the fight to Eggman?"

Sally: (Admittedly) "I was, but I thought that you and the Defenders could use some assistance with recovering the emeralds, and I…had a change of heart."

As Sonic gazes off into the star-studded sky, a smile slowly spreads across his face.

Sonic: "You could have easily been escorted back to the Acorn Kingdom if you wanted, but you chose to stay with us. Why?"

Sally: (Mildly irritated) "It just didn't seem right to sit still while you and the others were giving your all to save Mobius, while there's so much at stake. Besides, my mother and father can more than manage the Kingdom's affairs. (Closes her eyes) *Sigh*, I wanted to be there to support you and the others. I couldn't stand the idea of just sitting by when I could and _should_ be helping my friends."

Sonic turns his head towards Sally and places an arm around her shoulder.

Sonic: (Comfortingly) "You know, Sal, we all approach times in our lives when our relationships with those close to us meet constraints. I've been battling baddies like Eggman for years. Protecting Mobius is something that I do on a regular basis, and it's something that, recently, has detracted me from another very important thing that I haven't defended very well."

Sally: (Knowingly) "Our relationship."

Sonic: "Exactly. I apologize for how distant I've been from you. _I_ haven't exactly been there either, you know. Sometimes we have a tendency to become so caught up in the turmoil life's matters throw us into, we forget about the irreplaceable ones who keep us together."

Sally: (Placing an arm around Sonic's shoulder and smiling) "I agree. And I owe _you_ an apology. I have a tendency to be as engrained in politics as you are in protecting others, yet I felt I had a right to be disappointed with you over our inability to sit still and talk about our wedding."

Sonic: (Calmly) "Hey, no hard feelings here. Apology accepted. We'll have a nice long chat about the ceremony after saving the world. I promise."

Sonic extends an open palm in Sally's direction.

Sonic: (Eyes as bright as his smile) "We _are_ going to save the world, right?"

Sally: (Placing her hand in his palm) "Right. And I accept your apology."

Sonic: (Pleased) " _That's_ my girl. I love you, Sal."

Sally: (Smiling) "I love you too, Sonic."

As Sally rests her head on Sonic's shoulder, she follows his gaze towards the many constellations that adorn Mobius's sky.

Sally: (Nostalgic) "This reminds me of those nights we spent stargazing in Knothole. We would always have a competition to see who could spot the most constellations."

Sonic: (Reminiscing) "Heheh, I remember those days. By the way, I've already spotted Creston the Crab, the Royal Glass, and the Great Reef."

Sally: (Smiling) "Oh, really? Well, I've spotted the Wandering Warrior, the Shattered Diamond, and the Toppled Acorn."

Sonic: (Tauntingly) "You _would_ spot the Toppled Acorn, Squirrel Girl."

Sally playfully taps Sonic on the chest, who quietly chuckles.

Sonic: (Cheerful) "See, it's moments like this you have to hold on to and treasure with all of your heart. If there's one thing I've learned in all my years of running around, it's that life can be as quick as my feet, and time is a resource you can't afford to waste. You've got to make the most out of the simple pleasures of life, 'cuz, before you know it, reality will come knocking at your door again."

Suddenly, a loud beeping noise begins to resound, and multiple bright orange dots appear at the bottom-left corner of the screen.

Sally: (Confused) "What's going on?"

Sonic: (Mumbling) "Case in point. (Audibly) We've got company."

Sally: (Annoyed and raising her seat) "You and your big mouth."

A group of NeoMech Avians prime their weapons systems as they draw closer to the Tornado II.

Leading Avian: "TARGET IDENTIFIED AS THE TORNADO II. FIVE HEAT SIGNATURES DETECTED WITHIN VEHICLE. PREPARING TO NEUTRALIZE TARGETS…"

Sonic opens a compartment near the Tornado II's steering system.

Sonic: "Sally, I need you to take control of the T-2. Tails is better than he was, but hasn't fully recovered yet."

Sally: (Curious) "Where are you going?"

Sonic: (Putting on a special atmospheric mask) "I'm going to take care of our party crashers. Switch seats with me."

After trading places, Sonic puts on technological shoe attachments, while Sally mans the piloting controls. Sonic reclines the front passenger seat to an angle perpendicular to the floor, harnessing himself as a hidden passage opens beneath him.

Sonic: (Turning to Sally) "Wish me luck."

Sally: (Immersed in the task at hand) "Luck wished."

EXIT Sally. As the NeoMech Avians draw ever nearer, Sonic slides through the hidden passage, reappearing on the outer surface of the Tornado II.

Leading Avian: "SUBJECT IDENTIFIED AS SONIC THE HEDGEHOG. TARGET CLASSIFIED AS TOP PRIORITY. PREPARING TO ELIMINATE TARGET…"

Sonic lies on the surface of the Tornado II, his eyes fixed on the approaching Avians.

Sonic: (Thinking) _Alright, you scrap-heads. You_ want _me?_

Sonic throws himself from the Tornado II, utilizing the jets implanted in his shoes to propel himself towards the group of Avians.

Sonic: (Thinking) _COME AND_ GET _ME!_

EXIT ALL

SCENE TWO

The wooded outskirts of Mobotropolis. ENTER Sergeant Fredd Foxworth, Private Jasper Hopkins, and Reneé Masceira. The trio watch two NeoMechs from a safe, concealed, and distant area as the machines meticulously search the wreckage of the GOF 31st's crashed evacuation convoy. Fredd and his cohorts quietly converse and plan.

Fredd: (Turning to Jasper) "I can't tell you how good it is to know you're alive, Jasper. You too, Reneé."

Jasper and Reneé: (In unison) "Thanks."

Fredd: "You youngsters never fail to take reckless measures, (turns to Jasper) and are a little deaf in the ears when it comes to _taking instruction,_ but I'm confident you two will make it…somehow."

Jasper: (Amused) "Heheh, I'll take that as a compliment. So, what's going on? Where's the rest of the 31st?"

Fredd: (Looking at the wrecked transport in the distance) "We were scattered from the evacuation transport you see below. We had been transporting civilians to the Acorn Kingdom when our convoy was pursued and attacked by NeoMechs. After our vehicle took an intense blast from the cannon of one of the NeoMechs, it toppled over, and we were flung from its roof during our attempt to defend the convoy."

Reneé: (Wincing at her imagination of Fredd's account) "That couldn't've been pleasant."

Fredd: (Uneasy) "No kidding. Judging by the look of our transport, as well as the behavior of those Avians, it's highly unlikely any of the vehicle's passengers survived."

Jasper: (Turning to Fredd) "So, we've lost civilians?"

Fredd: (Solemn) "Fortunately, no. _Unfortunately,_ we may have lost brave GOF rebels who gave their lives to ensure the safety of Mobotropolis."

Jasper: (Determined) "Then let's make sure their sacrifice wasn't in vain. We need to rendezvous with the evacuation convoy, and _quickly._ "

Reneé: "Of course, we'll need multiple modes of transport."

Fredd: "You two never quite explained how you turned that Avian into a Rebel Express."

Reneé: (Turning to Fredd) "It's just a little tinkering tip I learned from the GOF technicians. We can actually use our hacked Avian as bait—"

Jasper: (Concerned) "Hold on a second. We don't even know if the other members of the 31st are alive. Someone needs to try and contact one of them."

Fredd: "I'll handle it. You and Reneé take care of those Avians."

Jasper: (Nodding his head) "Understood!"

Reneé: (At the same time as Jasper) "Gotcha!"

As Jasper and Reneé make their way up the hill to the hacked Avian, Fredd sends out a communication signal to Captain Bryce Shephard.

Fredd: (Whispering urgently) "Captain Shephard, what's your status? Do you copy? (Pausing for a brief moment) Captain! Do you copy? I'm in a stable condition and am hiding up the hill from the crashed transport. Private Hopkins and a civilian named Reneé Masceira are in my company. I'm pleased to say our youngblood pulled out in one piece, and he rescued a friend in the process. Can you give me your status, Captain? I need to know you're alright."

Fredd pauses for another brief moment, looking up from the communicator after receiving no response. His face is riddled with disappointment and apprehension as he attempts to establish communication with another member of the GOF 31st.

Fredd: (Whispering urgently) "Corporal Oliver, this is Sergeant Fredd Foxworth. What's your status? (Pauses briefly) Corporal, do you copy? I repeat, _do you copy?_ "

Again, Fredd receives no response. He looks up from his comm device, heaving a sigh of frustration.

Jasper: (Via comm transmission) "Fredd, have you found anyone yet?"

Fredd: (Frustrated) "Things aren't looking good, Jasper. I'm not getting any responses."

Jasper: (Encouraging) "Hey, keep your hopes up. And don't stop trying. Reneé and I are setting up our Avian as a lure, so don't be surprised if one or two of the NeoMechs downhill approach your direction. I'd advise you to keep a low profile and avoid sending any comm signals when one of those bolt buckets come, though. They may intercept it and discover your position."

Fredd: (Focused) "Got it. You two be careful. We can't afford to make any mistakes here."

Jasper: (Understanding) "Agreed. Hopkins out."

EXIT Jasper and Reneé. As Fredd ends the comm transmission between himself and Jasper, he sends out one final, last-ditch signal to Lieutenant Shelby Shields.

Fredd: (Whispering urgently) "Lieutenant Shields, this is Sergeant Fredd Foxworth. What's your status? Are you okay?"

ENTER Lieutenant Shelby Shields. Her response is crisp and clear.

Shelby: "Copy that, Sergeant Foxworth. This is Lieutenant Shelby Shields. I am in excellent condition, and am on standby."

Fredd: (Relieved) "Thank _goodness._ That's great to hear, Shelby. I'm fine as well, and I'm pleased to say that Jasper and a civilian named Reneé are with me. They're alive and unharmed."

Shelby: (Happily) "I know. I picked up on the comm signal you sent out to Captain Shephard."

Fredd: (Concerned) "Do you know of the status of Captain Shephard and Corporal Oliver?"

Shelby: "Yes. My scanners indicate that they're hiding a short distance from the NeoMech search party. They may have closed their signal receptors in order to keep their positions from being betrayed."

Fredd: (Thinking) _That makes sense…_ (Speaking) "I'm just glad to know they're okay."

Shelby: (In agreement) "Indeed. It's a miracle that _any_ of us are still alive, especially considering the fact that we weren't harnessed and secured in the transport's interior. Ironically and most unfortunately, none of the passengers made it."

Fredd: (Solemnly) "I know…"

Suddenly, a NeoMech Avian slowly turns in Fredd's direction and begins stalking quietly up the hill.

Shelby: (Alarmed) "Fredd, there's an Avian coming your way."

Fredd: (Alert) "I know. Stay calm. Jasper and Reneé are luring the machine in with a hacked Avian of their own. Let's just say we're going to need some new modes of transport."

Shelby: (Intrigued) "We're re-wiring these Avians?"

Fredd: "Yes, which is why it's important we notify Bryce and Otto not to attack them."

Shelby: "Understood. Keep quiet and don't reveal your position. Shelby out."

Fredd remains hidden behind the covering of surrounding trees as an Avian slowly passes by. The stillness of his body is a stark contrast from the rapid beating of his heart as, once again, he witnesses the terrifying sight of an Avian up close. The glare of the moon's light reflects off of the lethal machine's talons with every motion of its legs. As the NeoMech approaches its modified fellow unit, the soft hum of the hacked Avian's engine seems to intensify.

Fredd: (Thinking) _Come on…_

Just as the NeoMech draws close enough to the makeshift trap, the hum drastically amplifies, and the machine collapses, temporarily disabled.

Fredd: (Thinking contentedly) _Yes!_ (Speaking into comm device) "Do your thing, kids!"

Suddenly and unexpectedly, the second Avian begins making its way up the hill, apparently responding to the stunning of the first machine. Fredd takes notice of the approaching NeoMech.

Fredd: (Thinking) _Oh_ no. _This isn't going to end well if someone doesn't do something about that other Avian._

Avian: "NEOMECH AV-224 SUBJECTED TO REBOOT MODE. NOW MOBILIZING TO NEOMECH AV-224 TO EVALUATE CONDITION…"

ENTER Captain Bryce Shephard. His voice can easily be heard on Fredd's comm device.

Bryce: (Urgently) "Attention, all members of the GOF 31st! This is Captain Bryce Shephard. If you are alive and conscious, I need a confirmation of your status!"

Avian: (Turning to Bryce's concealed position) "TARGET DETECTED. NOW MOBILIZING TO TARGET'S POSITION…"

Fredd: (Rushing downhill and thinking) _Shoot, way to tell the_ whole world, _Bryce._

Shelby: (Communicating via comm) "Fredd what are you doing?"

Fredd: "That Avian knows Bryce's _exact_ location, Lieutenant, and he won't be able to fight it alone."

As Fredd rushes toward the Avian, he watches as automatic fire from a side opposite of Bryce's position strikes its metallic surface. ENTER Corporal Otto Oliver. He emerges from a concealing grove of leaves as he continues to fire his assault rifle.

Otto: (Yelling urgently) "Bryce, go and find the others! I'll draw its attention!"

Bryce: (Firing his own weapon) "I'm not leaving you here, Otto!"

Shelby: (Communicating to Bryce and Otto via comm) "Captain Shephard and Corporal Oliver, do you copy? This is Lieutenant Shelby Shields. You are free to disarm the Avian, but do not destroy it. I repeat, _do not_ destroy it!"

Otto: (Dodging one of the Avian's deadly talons) " _What?_ Are you _kidding_ me?"

Bryce: (Still firing at the Avian) "That's a _mouthful_ coming from a subordinate. Give me one good reason why we _shouldn't_ scrap this thing, Lieutenant."

Shelby: (Urgently) "Because it may be our only hope of a prompt trip to our evacuation convoy and the Acorn Kingdom!"

Bryce: (Confused) "What? _How?_ "

Fredd: (Supporting Bryce's attack with fire of his own) "We'll explain shortly. Just help me corral the Avian up the hill."

Bryce: (Dodging laser fire) "Alright, then. I suppose I'll just have to take your word for it. It's not like there's time to argue."

Bryce, Fredd, and Otto began gradually pushing the Avian up the hill while avoiding its attacks. Once it is in position, Shelby approaches the Avian from behind.

Shelby: " _Perfect._ Back away, guys!"

As the trio establishes distance between themselves and the disoriented Avian, Shelby projects a device from her hovercraft onto the machine. The Avian begins to shake spasmodically as its circuits are fried by its own engine, and then collapses to the ground. As the green light of its "eye" grows dim, the rebels approach its smoldering form.

Shelby: (Satisfied) " _That's_ how you short-circuit an Avian."

Bryce: (Relieved) "I'm just glad you all are okay. We've lost enough people today."

Fredd: (Smiling) "I've got some good news, Bryce. Our Jasper's in one piece."

Bryce: (Excitedly) " _Really?_ Where is he?"

Fredd jerks a thumb towards the top of the hill.

Fredd: "He's right up this hill, along with Reneé, the same civilian he risked his life to save earlier. If it weren't for those two, I probably wouldn't have made it."

Bryce: (Concerned) "Are they still hiding? They took a huge risk in following us here."

Shelby: "Actually, they're working on one of our 'vehicles.' Reneé and Jasper inspired us to utilize the Avians that pursued us as modes of transport. That's actually how they got here."

Otto: (Still a bit jittery) "You'll have to give us details on that process. Typically, if I'm _that_ close to a machine intent on killing me, I'd rather be destroying it."

Bryce: "I'm sure Shelby and Fredd will clarify everything in a moment. Right now, we need to regroup with Jasper and Reneé and organize a plan."

Shelby: "I agree. The sooner we reach our convoy, the better.

Bryce: "Alright, then. Let's get to it, 31st!"

EXIT ALL

SCENE THREE

The night skies of Mobius. ENTER Sonic the Hedgehog. The brave hero flies head-first towards the group of NeoMech Avians in pursuit of the Tornado II. The ruthless machines prepare to fire as the hedgehog draws nearer.

Leading Avian: (Charging weapon) "PREPARING TO FIRE…"

As Sonic approaches the Avians, he takes note of their unusual design. The bodies of the machines, contrary to the slimmer structure of the common Avian, are much bulkier, and possess a bullet-like shape. The legs are also more heavily armored, and are shielded at the joints by circular plates that conceal laser cannons. Sonic watches as thin beams that slowly revolve around the plates of the leading Avian quickly develop into lethal disks of pure chaos energy.

Sonic: (Thinking) _Looks like we're dealing with a completely new breed of NeoMech._

As the leading Avian fires two disks of lacerating energy at Sonic, the hedgehog puts the aerodynamic capabilities of the Jet Soles—thruster attachments designed to aid him in aerial combat—to efficient use. After gracefully twisting his body to avoid the projectiles, Sonic uses the momentum of the Jet Soles to forcefully kick the Avian in its head. This proves to be a regrettable decision, as Sonic quickly recoils his leg in pain after striking the machine's resilient surface.

Sonic: (Wincing in pain and thinking) _Ouch! Should've known_ that _would happen._

The hero has no time to nurse his wounds, however, as three more of the armored Avians swiftly approach him. Sonic narrowly and skillfully avoids the deadly talons of each machine as they pass by. After gaining room between himself and the NeoMechs, Sonic twists his body to face his attackers.

Sonic: (Thinking) _These guys are a little hard-headed. It's gonna take_ real _force to get things into their skulls._

Sonic watches as half of the group of NeoMechs direct their attention towards the Tornado II. The machines begin to pursue the aircraft.

NeoMechs: (In unison) "NOW PURSUING SECONDARY TARGET…"

Sonic: (Thinking) _Darn…!_ (Communicating via comm) "Sally, I need you to find a well-hidden spot to land the T-2! There's a small group of Avians after you!"

ENTER Princess Sally Acorn. Her voice is calm, but urgent.

Sally: (Thoughtful) "I know how to fly this thing, but I'm not exactly an expert when it comes to aerial combat. Can't I just use the T-2's active camouflage?"

Sonic: (Locked in combat with Avians) " _Ordinarily,_ that would be an option. Unfortunately, the Tornado II is running on chaos energy, the very same energy that powers the NeoMechs. Active camo won't make it any more difficult for the Avians to track you."

Sally: (Frustrated) "What am I supposed to do if they attack?"

Sonic: (Locked in combat with Avians) "Set the T-2's weapons systems to automatic. They'll counter any attacks posed against you, as well as provide fire on your behalf. I'll meet up with you as soon as I handle these metalheads!"

Sally: (Concerned) "Got it. Be careful, Sonic!"

Sonic: (Sincere) "I'm always more concerned for _your_ safety, Sal."

EXIT Princess Sally Acorn. As Sonic closes the transmission, he rushes towards one of his mechanical assailants.

Sonic: (Fiercely determined) "Alright, you chrome-domed creeps, let's see what you've got!"

As an Avian propels forward, accepting Sonic's challenge, the hedgehog uses his incredible speed to form himself into a Mobian cannonball. Yellow streaks trailing from his Jet Soles surround his curled body as he plows through the NeoMech's armored exterior. Sonic stretches his limbs as he emerges from the other end of the machine's ruptured surface, satisfied at the sound of an explosion that signifies a successful attack. Sonic pivots his body to face the remaining Avians, his confidence boosted.

Sonic: (Smirking behind his mask and thinking) _Heheh, now it's_ my _turn._

EXIT Sonic. The Tornado II Shoots through the night sky at full speed, with NeoMech Avians in hot pursuit. ENTER Princess Sally Acorn. An expression of intense focus riddles her face as she strives to escape from the deadly machines that trail her.

Sally: (Focused intently and thinking) _I've_ got _to lose these things…_

Avian: (Charging laser cannon) "PREPARING TO FIRE…"

Sally: (Gritting her teeth and thinking) _Here we go…!_

As the Avians unleash a salvo of deadly fire, Sally maneuvers the Tornado II to the best of her ability. She shifts her upper body as she jerks the steering handles to the left.

Sally: (Exerting herself) " _Unnh!"_

The Tornado II barrel rolls free of the projectiles as it veers to the left. Its automated weapons systems return fire of their own, but the advanced NeoMechs easily avoid it. Sally surveys the geography of the land below.

Sally: (Thinking) _There's_ got _to be a safe place where I can land this thing._

The abrupt movements of the Tornado II awaken Amy and Tails, who are drowsy and confused. ENTER Amy Rose and Miles "Tails" Prower.

Amy: (Confused) "*Yawn*. Sally, what's going on?"

Sally: (Stressed) "I don't have any time to explain. Just _sit back_ and _remain calm_

."

Tails: (Studying the radar with concern) "We're under attack."

Sally: " _Don't worry,_ Tails. I'm searching for a suitable hiding spot for the T-2 right now. We'll be fine."

As the Avians continue to pursue the Tornado II, components of their bullet-like bodies extend to reveal compact missile launchers.

Avians: (In unison) "PREPARING TO FIRE HOMING MISSILES…"

Tails: (Urgently) "They're locking onto us…"

Sally: (Tense) "I know…"

The Avians fire a barrage of spherical missiles, which quickly home in on the Tornado II like enraged stars.

Tails: (Rising out of his seat) " _Heat-seekers!_ "

Sally: (Angered) "Tails, will you just _sit back_ and let me _handle_ things?! All I have to do is outmaneuver those NeoMechs. The weapons systems are set to automatic."

Tails: (Thinking with concern) _That's the_ problem…

As Sally again maneuvers the Tornado II to avoid another attack, the aircraft's automated turret fires at the heat-seekers. However, only a few are eliminated.

Tails: (Moving towards the front of the Tornado II) "Sally, put the Tornado II's piloting system on Evasive Maneuvers for a moment. I need you to switch with me."

Sally: (Reluctant) "Tails, you _know_ you're not in the condition to pilot—"

Tails: (Resolute) "I'm fine. This is the kind of situation that no precise programming can bail you out of. It's going to take some skill to outmaneuver those missiles."

As the heat-seekers draw dangerously close to the Tornado II, Tails sharply maneuvers the vehicle clear of the projectiles. He directs the vehicle towards the forested mountains below.

Tails: "Firelight Forest is just below us. Hopefully, we can lose them in the dense foliage."

Tails's lack of concentration costs him, as the left wing of the Tornado II strays too close to one of the heat-seekers. A loud thud resounds as the missile makes solid contact with the wing, exploding upon impact. Sirens within the cockpit blare as the Tornado II spirals toward the ground, smoke tracing its rapid decent. Tails heaves a sigh of frustration, while Sally rests her left hand on her forehead.

Amy: (Crossing her arms in disappointment) " _Skill,_ huh?"

Tails: (Emotionless) "Hold on tight, people. We're going down."

EXIT ALL

TO BE CONTINUED…


	14. Part 14 - Pursuit

Sonic the Hedgehog: Climax

By: Joshua Patterson

SCRIPT

Part 14: "Pursuit"

SCENE ONE

The snowy slopes of Capp's Canyon, a region located in the far north on the planet of Mobius. ENTER Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat. The two are easily noticeable, as the hum of the hover-sled they ride can be heard, and their bodies are surrounded with a faint green aura of chaos energy that preserves their warmth. Both Defenders are garbed in winter clothing that serves as extra protection against the cold. While Shadow gazes at the seemingly endless plains of ice and snow ahead, obviously immersed in thought, Rouge gazes with excitement at the natural and delicate beauty that fills the environment. She then takes notice of Shadow's tense mood.

Rouge: (Tauntingly) "I'm sure you're glad I found this winter gear and hover-sled in that supply station a few miles back. Makes the trip much _easier,_ doesn't it?"

Shadow: (Eyes locked on the path ahead) "I could've just as easily walked."

Rouge: (Sarcastically) "Right, 'cuz you're the 'Ultimate Life Form.' _Personally,_ I'm not afraid to admit I'm Mobian. I'm not about to fly for hours in freezing weather looking for an emerald that may or may not even be in the area I'm searching. Then again, it depends on what kind of rock we're talking about."

Shadow: (Bluntly) "Well, I'm not Mobian. _Far from it,_ in fact."

Rouge curls her lip, evidently disappointed at Shadow's lack of engagement. She then tries another approach.

Rouge: (Tauntingly) "Sounds like someone's got their spikes in a knot. You seem to be a little _worn,_ Shade. I could take the wheel for you."

Shadow: (Irritated) "*Sigh*, we're _all_ worn, Rouge, and I've barely been at the wheel for thirty minutes. What's your _deal,_ anyway?"

Rouge: (Rolling her eyes) "Well, _excuse me_ for trying to have a bit of conversation. I'm a social bat, and not a word's been spoken over those thirty minutes. _You've_ obviously been caged in your mind for a while, and I'm not an expert at speaking to others telepathically. I couldn't help but break the silence."

Shadow: (Gazing ahead) "If you want to talk, there's plenty to talk about. What's been running through my mind isn't much different from what I'd like to discuss. We're in the middle of a mission in which Mobius is lost if the emeralds aren't found."

Rouge: (Clasping her forehead in frustration) "*Sigh*, that's exactly what I'm talking about."

Shadow: (Grinning knowingly) "What? I'm too _immersed_ in the task at hand?"

Rouge: (Smiling faintly) "That's what I like about you, Shade. Unlike most men, you're not completely clueless."

Shadow: (Still grinning) "Or I've just studied a particular woman enough that I've acquired a good hint as to how they function."

Rouge: (Amused) "Hmhmhm! 'Function,' huh? Are we _that_ complex?"

Shadow: (Shaking his head and smiling) "Don't even get me started."

Rouge: (Tapping Shadow on the shoulder) "There ya go! See what I mean? Having a bit of a chilled chat—no pun intended—doesn't mean you're losing your focus on the mission. You can save the world and have fun at the same time."

Shadow: (Smiling) "I'll give it a try. Promise."

Suddenly, a loud rumble resounds that seems to shake the earth itself. Shadow and Rouge survey the landscape around them with alert eyes.

Rouge: "Avalanche?"

Shadow: (Feeling a surge of chaos energy magnify from beneath the snow-capped surface) "That's no avalanche…"

As the intensity of the rumbling increases, Shadow and Rouge watch as four strange vehicles burst from the frozen terrain. The two Defenders, upon analyzing the familiar design of the crafts, can immediately tell that they are units of the NeoMech Army. The vehicles travel in a containing formation around the hover-sled of Shadow and Rouge, flanking them at their sides and blocking their front and rear.

NeoMechs: (In unison) "TARGETS IDENTIFIED AS SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG AND ROUGE THE BAT. PRIMARY OBJECTIVE: RETRIEVE THE SEVEN CHAOS EMERALDS. SECONDARY OBJECTIVE: ELIMINATE ALL IN OPPOSITION TO DOCTOR EGGMAN AND THE NEOMECH ARMY. PURSUING SECONDARY OBJECTIVE…"

Shadow: (Alert) "Looks like we need to pick up the pace. We're not the only ones searching for an emerald in this canyon."

Rouge: (Shrugging) "Well, so much for our pleasant conversation. How do you want to handle this?"

Shadow: (Focused) "I'll give you the signal to attack. For now, leave this to me."

As the flanking NeoMechs draw blades and begin to converge on the vulnerable forms of Shadow and Rouge from the sides, Rouge becomes uneasy.

Rouge: (Alarmed) "Shadow-!"

Just before the blades of the NeoMechs strike the two heroes, Shadow uses Chaos Control to teleport himself and Rouge to safety. They reappear in front of the NeoMechs, still riding the hover-sled. Rouge looks back in surprise at the pursuing NeoMechs, then at Shadow.

Rouge: (Surprised) "You've got to let me know when you're going to do stuff like that."

Shadow: "I told you I'd give you the signal."

The NeoMechs, having failed their attack but ever determined to eliminate their targets, quickly approach Shadow and Rouge from behind.

Shadow: "Let's do this. Do you need my aura to keep warm?"

Rouge: (Leaping from the hover-sled) "I appreciate the chivalry, but no thanks."

Rouge flips through the air, using her wings to provide herself with a safe and smooth landing atop the NeoMech at the rear of the formation.

Rouge: (Approaching the NeoMech from above) "Things should heat up pretty quick."

As Rouge lands atop the NeoMech craft, she draws a heart-shaped blade.

Rouge: (Raising her arm in preparation to strike) "Alright, bolt-brain. Let's find out what makes you tick—"

Suddenly, a robotic arm unfolds from the machine and swipes the blade from Rouge's hand.

Rouge: (Confused) "Huh?"

Rouge dodges the arm's attacks as it makes succeeding swipes at her. When Rouge responds by attempting to puncture the surface of the machine with powerful stomps, the machine's arm parries every blow.

Rouge: (Thinking in frustration) _This is_ ridiculous _…_

Rouge is further surprised, as an entire mechanical body rises from the craft. The top portion of the body pivots a full 180 degrees to face Rouge, while the legs remain facing forward.

Rouge: (Taken aback and thinking) "Uh-oh…"

Rouge's blood begins to pump with exhilaration as she finds herself locked in intense combat with the NeoMech. Its speed matches her own, contesting every punch and kick and issuing attacks of its own.

Rouge: (Thinking) _I'm not sure exactly how long I can keep this up, and this thing isn't even using its lower body! Maybe that's the key…?_

Rouge attempts to overcome the lethal machine with a leg sweep, but meets another dead end when armor retracts to guard against her attack. It takes a brief glare at the muzzle of a laser cannon for Rouge to realize that the protective plating doubles as a weapon. Rouge feels the warmth of what would have been a fatal laser blast as she instinctively moves her head away from the muzzle.

Rouge: (Thinking) _Yikes! The_ armor _is…ARMED!_

Another cannon quickly detracts, mounting itself on the opposite leg. Rouge leaps from the craft and spreads her wings, evading the cannons as they fire in unison.

Rouge: (Speaking via comm) "Feel free to give me a _hand,_ Shadow!"

Shadow: (Speaking via comm) "I'm coming."

Shadow U-turns the hover-sled, charging head-first towards two approaching NeoMechs.

Shadow: (Snapping his fingers at the NeoMechs) _"Out of my way!"_

The approaching NeoMechs diverge, steering clear of a powerful wave of chaos energy triggered by Shadow's finger snap. As Shadow accelerates towards Rouge, he takes note of the unusual construction of the machine she fights.

Shadow: (Thinking) _So, Eggman brought some new players to the field?_ (Grinning) _Heheh, don't disappoint me, Doctor._

EXIT ALL

SCENE TWO

The Acorn Kingdom. ENTER Leonas Acorn, a lion of great height and physical build, and the Acorn Kingdom Royal Guard. Like his fellow guardians, Leonas wears blue and gold armor, and dons the Acorn Kingdom insignia on the left portion of his breastplate. He also bears the captain's symbol, a red mark on his right shoulder plate that signifies his position as leader of the royal guard. Leonas and the trusted soldiers under his command watch the approaching NeoMech forces between the crosshairs of their assault rifles, precision rifles, missile launchers, and laser cannons. They stand at numerous battlements located on balconies stationed in various locations at the front of the castle of the Acorn Kingdom. Standing on the center balcony with eyes focused on the approaching attackers, Leonas, determined to ensure the successful security of the evacuation convoy entering the castle, prepares to issue the command for his defense squads to attack. As the NeoMechs draw within range, their weapons charging, Leonas issues the first command.

Leonas: (Shouting) "FIRE!"

The royal guards fire in unison, successfully decimating the front wave of NeoMechs. As the next wave approaches, Leonas repeats his command.

Leonas: (Shouting) "FIRE!"

Again, the royal guards successfully reduce an incoming wave of NeoMechs to molten metal. As flames erupt and ashes rise into the night sky, Leonas gazes at the swarm of NeoMechs in the distance with an emotionless expression on his face. The light of the fires caused by the explosions illuminate his rugged features.

Leonas: (Narrating) My name is Leonas Acorn. I am captain of the Acorn Kingdom Royal Guard and a member of the royal Acorn family. Most importantly, I am a loyal and honorable servant of his and her Majesty, King and Queen Acorn of Mobius. I am forever in their debt, as they not only saved me from the same demise that befell my people, but accepted me as one of their own. As an adopted member of the Acorn family, and an honorable servant of the Acorn Kingdom, my vow is to defend Mobius with all that I am…

Leonas, focused on the incoming NeoMechs, stretches out his right hand towards the machines.

Leonas: (Narrating) …And destroy _any_ and _all_ who threaten its peace! (Shouting) "FIRE!"

Complying with the command of their captain, the soldiers of the royal guard fire upon the approaching NeoMechs. They are only successful in destroying so many of the machines, however, as more NeoMechs close in with alarming speed. Aware of their threat, Leonas speaks into his communicator.

Leonas: (Speaking via comm) "Specker, how long will it take for us to prepare the next salvo of cannon fire?"

ENTER Gilfred Specker, a meercat who serves as Leonas's watchman and second-in-command. Standing on a nearby balcony, he quickly replies to his Captain's question.

Gilfred: (Speaking via comm) "A little less than half a minute, but the NeoMechs will be right on top of us by then. We'll have to rely on our turrets and arms fire for the time being."

Leonas: (Speaking via comm) "I need you to have the projectile shields erected and every functioning turret defending this castle. They will _not_ breach our defenses."

Gilfred: (Speaking via comm) "Agreed, Captian. I'm relaying orders now."

Leonas: (Speaking via comm) "Excellent."

Leonas watches as the projectile shields are quickly drawn, and the castle's hidden defenses divert the attention of the NeoMechs in a number of different directions. While some of the machines fight with automated turrets hidden in the forestry surrounding the castle, others must contend with manned turrets upon immediately passing through the projectile shields. Despite these defensive measures, a sizable number of NeoMechs still approach the castle.

Leonas: (Thinking) _It appears I may have to get my hands dirty after all._ (Shouting) "Guards! You are cleared to fire on all incoming NeoMechs!"

As the royal guards fire upon the invaders, Leonas draws a weapon of his own. Unstrapping a large rod from his back, Leonas presses a button on the object that causes it to extend into a two-sided spear. After pressing another button that charges the spear with electrical energy, Leonas then supports his fellow guardians with fire of his own, quickly neutralizing the NeoMech Avians and soldiers that fire upon him and his men. When one Avian approaches Leonas with the intent of skewering him with its talons, he quickly converts his "gun" back into a spear, blocking the machines attack just in time.

Avian: "PREPARING TO ELIMINATE TARGET…"

Leonas: (Fiercely) "We'll see about that!"

Putting his incredible strength to good use, Leonas detaches two of the Avians limbs from its body with one powerful swipe of his spear.

Leonas: (Spearing the Avian's "eye") "RAAGH!"

Leonas, discharging a projectile from his spear, blows a hole through the Avian's head. The NeoMech's body grows limp and quickly falls from his spear. Leonas watches the machine fall to the ground with a resounding *CLANG!*.

Leonas: "You were a little _too_ close for comfort, friend."

Leonas, failing to notice an incoming NeoMech attack, looks up in surprise upon hearing the sound of laser and cannon fire.

NeoMechs: (In unison) "OBJECTIVE: ELIMINATE ALL IN OPPOSITION TO DOCTOR EGGMAN AND THE NEOMECH ARMY."

Leonas, watching as a barrage of lasers, missiles, bullets, and other projectiles approach him and his men, can only warn his fellow soldiers of the incoming attack as he does his best to defend himself. Charging his spear with electrical energy, Leonas revolves the weapon in an attempt to deflect the deadly assault.

Leonas: (Shouting urgently) " _Guards,_ TAKE COVER!"

The guards, obeying the command of their captain, attempt to retreat to cover. Their efforts to find protection from the incoming attack is to little avail, however, as explosions from the impact of the missiles knock them from their feet. As Leonas does his best to fend off projectiles that were directed towards him and his men, he grits his teeth upon hearing cries of agony, his ignorance of what was an injury and what was a casualty tormenting him. Hearing an explosion to his left, Leonas looks to see a nearby balcony of guards crumble.

Leonas: (Eyes widening) "NOOO!"

Failing to pay attention to the projectiles coming his way, Leonas finds himself flung from his feet as a missile explodes near him. Upon landing, his wounded form skids across the ground, his armor punctured and the fabric of his uniform torn. Far from defeated, Leonas wills himself to rise to his feet, temporarily supporting himself with his spear. He then aims his spear at the attacking NeoMechs, striking the machines down like lightning as he fires the weapon. Holding his spear with one arm, he speaks into the communicator on the other.

Leonas: (Speaking via comm) "Specker, are you alright?"

Gilfred: (Speaking via comm) "Yes, but I have wounded, and I'm very sorry to say that there are also some casualties."

Leonas: (Thinking) _Curses…!_ (Speaking via comm) "Do you have any men who can still operate the cannons?"

Gilfred: (Speaking via comm) "Yes, but it may require them to temporarily pull away from their task of tending to the wounded."

Leonas: (Speaking via comm) "I need every guard of every squad that can man an operative cannon working one. If we don't end this _now,_ we may have even more casualties."

Gilfred: (Speaking via comm) "Understood, sir."

Leonas: (Speaking via comm) "Many great men have been lost today, Gilfred. Let's honor them by ensuring their efforts don't go in vain."

Gilfred: (Speaking via comm) "Agreed, sir. (Broadening his channel to all squads) Attention, soldiers of the Acorn Kingdom Royal Guard! I need men commandeering every operable cannon! Prime the weapons for a unified salvo!"

Leonas: (Thinking) _It's time for us to repel our unwelcome guests for good._

After a brief moment during which the royal guards do their best to contest the pressure of the NeoMechs, Leonas receives a confirmation from Gilfred.

Gilfred: (Speaking via comm) "The cannons are ready, sir."

Leonas: (Shouting) "FIRE!"

EXIT ALL

SCENE THREE

The densely wooded outskirts of Firelight Forest. ENTER Sonic the Hedgehog. Equipped in his jet soles and atmospheric mask, he flies through a complex maze of forestry, using the branches and surfaces of trees as hand and footholds as he avoids the lethal beams of the advanced NeoMech Avians pursuing him.

NeoMechs: (In union) "SUBJECT IDENTIFIED AS SONIC THE HEDGEHOG. TARGET CLASSIFIED AS TOP PRIORITY. PREPARING TO ELIMINATE TARGET…"

Sonic: (Thinking) Man, _these guys aren't letting up_ one bit. _I'm still trying to figure out what NeoMechs are even_ doing _in this part of Mobius._

Sonic, twisting his body as he flies through the air, continues to avoid the harmful projectiles fired by the heavily armored Avians.

Sonic: (Thinking) _Then again, The Defenders of Mobius aren't the only ones after the Chaos Emeralds…_

Sonic powers down his Jet Soles, landing towards the grassy earth beneath him.

Sonic: (Thinking) _I_ really _don't have time for this. I can reach Sally and the others much quicker by foot…_

Checking the heads-up display of his atmospheric mask upon reaching the ground, Sonic is alarmed to see that the status of the Tornado II is classified as "INACTIVE."

Sonic: (Thinking) _..And from the looks of things, I'll need to move as quickly as I can!_

Sonic, blazing across the expansive grasslands with his legendary speed, outdistances the NeoMechs in a matter of moments. His efforts to escape the reach of his pursuers proves to be futile, however, as one of the advanced Avians—after a sudden flash of blue light—appears directly in front of him.

Sonic: (Taken aback and thinking) _What?!_

Avian: (Charging the laser cannons hidden behind its two front plates) "PREPARING TO ELIMINATE TARGET…"

Sonic instinctively leaps from the ground as twin beams of concentrated chaos energy strike his former position with deadly accuracy. As Sonic flips over the Avian and lands onto the ground, he watches as the other two machines suddenly appear in flashes of blue light. The NeoMechs, surrounding Sonic, slowly begin to close in.

Sonic: (Alert and focused) "Oh, so _that's_ how you want to play?" (Thinking) _Darn it, these NeoMechs can use_ Chaos Control? _Eggman's been busy._

Sonic watches as the Avians charge their cannons, preparing to attack once again. As targeting beams focus on Sonic's seemingly vulnerable form, he merely crouches down slightly, preparing to literally launch an attack of his own.

Sonic: (Alert and focused) "If that's the case…"

The Avians fire in unison, but their beams slice through thin air, as Sonic had leapt from the ground at a speed quicker than any eye could perceive.

Sonic: (Landing towards one of the Avians) "Then there's _no holding back!_ "

The Avian manages to block Sonic's powerful kick just in time, using one of its metal plates to defend itself from the hero's lethal blow. Sonic quickly leaps out of the path of a blast fired by another Avian, which instead severs the arm of the first NeoMech. Cartwheeling through the air, Sonic lands on the robot's other arm. That arm is also severed, as Sonic leaps clear of yet another beam intended for him. Gliding through the air, Sonic curls into a ball, transforming his body into an effective weapon. He then propels himself into the second Avian, causing the machine to crash into a grove of trees. As he lands onto the ground, Sonic is immediately forced to lean towards the defensive, as the third Avian, which initially used Chaos Control, teleports once again, this time appearing before Sonic's unprotected backside. Sonic, turning his head quickly enough to see his assailant's first attack, makes good use of his supersonic reflexes, avoiding the Avian's deadly talons.

Sonic: "You guys aren't too big on _fair play,_ are you?"

The first Avian, making good use of its two remaining arms, approaches Sonic from his other side. The machine charges its cannons to produce two solid disks of chaos energy. Instead of firing the disks, however, the Avian swoops down towards Sonic and the third Avian, attempting to kill the hedgehog while he is occupied with the attacks of its fellow unit. Sonic, thinking two steps ahead of the NeoMechs, spin-dashes backwards to gain distance between himself and the third Avian. In the process, he narrowly avoids the attack of the first, rolling directly underneath the murderous robot. As Sonic leaps high into the air, he watches with amusement as the first Avian slices cleanly through all four limbs of the third machine.

Sonic: (Grinning and thinking) _Now_ that's _what I call a close shave!_

Sonic finishes off the "disarmed" Avian by plowing through its weakened form with a powerful homing attack. Before he has the chance to deal with the first Avian, however, the second, having recovered from his earlier attack, unexpectedly approaches from his right. Sonic, doing his best to avoid the machine's attack, attempts to leap clear of the Avian as it barrels towards him at a dangerous speed. Though he is mostly successful in avoiding the attack, the Avian's bullet-like body slightly grazes his side.

Sonic: (Feeling the punishing impact on his ribs) "Ugh!"

Before Sonic has time to recover from his wound, he is knocked off his feet almost upon immediately landing on the ground. Clutching the aching ribs on the right portion of his body, Sonic rises from the ground to see the first Avian approaching, its cannons charging for a finishing strike.

Sonic: (Thinking as he rises to his feet) _It's time to end this._

Quickly taking the offensive once again, Sonic dashes towards the first Avian at an unimaginable speed. As the machine fires its cannons, Sonic is already directly behind it, and leaps from the ground to the level of the NeoMech. Instead of attacking the machine, however, Sonic, noticing that the second Avian has appeared directly behind him, lands on the "body" of the second.

Sonic: (Thinking) _Not_ this _time, scrap-head…_

As the third Avian fires its lasers, Sonic leaps from the first as the lasers reach its vulnerable form, destroying it. Approaching the second Avian, which is completely defenseless, he somersaults through the air.

Sonic: (Slamming into the Avian's "face") " _Three strikes,_ Eggman…"

The Avian's body crumples as Sonic's curled form makes resounding contact with it. Sonic lands to the ground and dashes further into the forest, the explosion of the NeoMech visible behind him as it crashes on top of its fellow unit.

Sonic: "…You're out."

As Sonic continues to blaze into the distance, he is plagued with thoughts of concern.

Sonic: (Thinking) _No matter how advanced Egghead's bots become, one thing they all have in common is that their common sense_ never _receives an upgrade. I can't afford to lose any more time. The Tornado II is down, and I can only hope that the gang is still in one piece._

EXIT ALL

TO BE CONTINUED…


	15. Part 15 - Orientation

Sonic the Hedgehog: Climax

By: Joshua Patterson

SCRIPT

Part 15: "Orientation"

SCENE ONE

Firelight Forest. The _Tornado II_ , having endured a recent crash-landing, is partially buried in the forest floor. Dirt and soil, which had been dispersed when the aircraft made contact with the ground, covers the vehicle's battered body. Smoke emanating from the _Tornado II_ 'sfried circuits repels the fireflies for which the forest is named from the crash site. ENTER Miles "Tails" Prower. As the brilliant-minded young fox awakens from unconsciousness, his eyes meet with the shifting constellations of glowing insects that navigate the immense foliage overhead.

Tails: (Wincing in pain as he slowly lifts his right side from the pilot's chair) " _Uugh…_ "

Tails unbuckles his seatbelt, relieving himself of the constriction that contributed to the pain in his aching chest. While lightly clutching his side, Tails surveys the dashboard of the _Tornado II_. The control panel of the fighter, as well as its radar, steering system, and weapons system, are all offline. The lights of the vehicle's interior, powered by a backup generator, are the only electronic devices that are still active. Tails's face is illuminated by their faint glow as he rises from his seat.

Tails: (Thinking) _The lesson of the day: Overconfidence is a costly price—in_ my _case, an estimated two billion mets_ * _in repairs. I don't know_ why _I didn't just let Sally maintain the wheel…not that it matters much_ now.

* _The metric, also referred to by its abbreviated term, the "met," is the official unit of currency of Mobotropolis._

Tails turns to face the back of the cockpit, evaluating the conditions of his fellow Defenders. The first thing that catches his attention is a bruise on the forehead of an unconscious Sally Acorn. The princess of the Acorn Kingdom lies back in her seat, her head tilted upward and body leaning to the right. The mark on her head appears a blackish purple in the weak light of the cockpit's interior. Tails's face is rife with deep concern as he approaches Sally's inert form.

Tails: (Thinking with worry) _Oh,_ no…

Kneeling beside Sally's seat, Tails unbuckles her seatbelt and gently shakes her shoulders in an effort to stir her from unconsciousness. ENTER Princess Sally Acorn. As she slowly opens her eyes, Tails speaks to her softly but urgently.

Tails: (Concerned) "Sally, are you alright?"

Sally: (Straightening her posture and clutching her forehead) " _Uhnnnh._..my head…"

Tails: (Concerned) "Just give me a moment. I'm going to get you a bandage."

Tails quickly returns to the front of the cockpit, opening the First Aid compartment located beneath the dashboard of the Tornado II. As Tails quickly and fervently digs through an assortment of medical supplies, his mind is flooded with thoughts of frustration.

Tails: (Thinking in disappointment) Man, _I don't_ believe _this…_

After finding a small patch suitable for Sally's wound, Tails quickly closes the compartment and returns to the princess. Sally, who by now has obtained a solid grip on her bearings, looks up as Tails approaches.

Tails: (Applying the bandage to Sally's forehead) "Hold still…This ought to do it."

Sally: (Inquisitively) "I suppose that flying from this point forward is out of the question?"

Tails: "Right now, I'm _much_ more concerned about your well-being and that of the team. It's my fault we're even in this mess."

Sally places a hand on Tails's shoulder.

Sally: (Consolingly) "Don't be so hard on yourself, Tails. While I was most likely the one best fit to pilot in that situation, there was _no way_ I could have landed the T-2 as you did. Your attempt to lose the NeoMechs in Firelight Forest is the only reason why we're still _alive_ …"

Tails takes a step backwards as Sally slowly rises from her seat.

Sally: "…And it will be in _vain_ if we don't move quickly. I have no doubt that those NeoMechs are moving in on our position as we speak to make sure that the job is finished."

Tails: (Nodding his head in agreement) "Right."

After approaching Amy, whose still form lies on an unconscious Knuckles, Sally gently stirs her awake.

Sally: (Concerned) "Wake up, Amy. Are you alright?"

Amy's eyes flutter as she regains her consciousness. She slowly rises to a sitting position, using Knuckles's arm as support.

Amy: (Awakening) " _Mmmmhh_ …(Looks down at the arm she is holding) HUH? (Recoils in surprise) EEEEEK!"

Amy leans away from Knuckles, rubbing her arms in disgust. While Sally glares at Amy in confusion, Tails stares at the young woman with a straight face that is void of shock.

Tails: (Bluntly) "Yeah, she's fine."

Sally: (Eyeing Knuckles worriedly) "What exactly is going on with Knuckles? He's been out of it for quite a while now, and not even the crash-landing seemed to jostle him one bit."

Tails: (Equally concerned) "That's something Sonic and I are still trying to figure out, Sally. The good news is that his cardiovascular and respiratory systems are still functioning normally, which means that whatever is affecting him may not be entirely irreversible."

Sally gently places a hand on Knuckles's shoulder.

Sally: (Concerned) "Even still, he needs nourishment."

Tails: (In agreement) "I know, which is why it's important that we find a place to settle and refuel after losing the NeoMechs in this forest."

Amy: (Sarcastically) "Uh, would you like to explain how we're going to ditch those things without a form of transport? I doubt we'll make it very far on foot."

Tails: (Sitting in Sally's former seat) "You're about to find out in just a moment. (Gesturing to the seat at his right) Sally, if you would please take a seat and buckle your seatbelt…"

Sally follows Tails's instructions, securing herself in the seat beside him.

Sally: (Confused) "Okay…What are we doing?"

Tails opens a slot that reveals a control panel in the wall of the cockpit. As he inputs a series of commands, Sally and Amy watch with surprise as a dashboard rises from the floor of the cockpit. A series of lights come to life as the dashboard's control panel activates, displaying a radar, a map, and the condition of the vehicle. The vibrant hum of an engine can be heard as a fresh windshield covers the dashboard and a steering wheel emerges from its surface. Tails spreads his arms wide as the vehicle slowly descends from the cockpit of the _Tornado II_ , hovering three feet above the forest floor.

Tails: (Dramatically) "Ladies and gentlemen— _technically,_ just ladies—I present to you…"

A panel shows the full body of the vehicle as Tails announces its name.

Tails: (Dramatically) "…THE COMPCAR!"

In the panel that follows, a blueprint of the CompCar is displayed.

Tails: (Informatively) "Engineered for land, air, sea, and even space travel, the Compartment Car—nicknamed the "CompCar"—serves as the ultimate escape pod-slash-Alternative Transport Vehicle, or ATV."

As the next three panels display specific components of the CompCar, Tails, dressed in formal attire and holding a microphone, describes the features of each one.

Tails: (Dramatically) "With an elaborate GPS system that boasts pinpoint accuracy, a steering system smooth and fluid as the body, and mileage that ensures you go the distance, the CompCar truly lives up to its name as a fast, simple, and convenient mode of transport!"

Tails concludes his presentation with a twinkling grin.

Sally: (Slightly amused) "Well, I must say, I'm impressed!"

Tails: (Proudly) "Hey, I'm not perfect. That's why I make sure I always have the perfect backup plan."

Amy: (Folding her arms) "I just have one question."

Tails: (Confidently) "Sure. Go ahead."

Amy: (Challengingly) "Why didn't you have us escape from the _Tornado II_ in the CompCar when we were plummeting form _thousands_ of feet above ground level?"

Tails: (Cheerfully) "Why, Amy, I'm glad you asked. You see, even if we had used the CompCar, we would not have succeeded in escaping from the NeoMechs. In _fact,_ we would have been blown to _smithereens_. Crash-landing the _T-2_ was the best option because there was a _much_ higher probability of us keeping our lives _and_ a mode of transport."

Tails pushes up on a clutch beside his seat, putting distance between the CompCar and the _Tornado II_.

Tails: (Tauntingly) "Now, be a good dear and keep Knuckles company while I find us a safer place to stay, okay?"

Amy: (Rolling her eyes) "Sure."

Sally simply smiles in amusement at the closure of the exchange between Tails and Amy. Tails looks straight ahead at the maze of trees that lies before the Defenders. The forest, ignited by the glow of countless fireflies, resembles a downtown metropolitan square at night.

Tails: "Alright guys…"

An overhead view of the CompCar and the forest expanse before it is shown.

Tails: "…Let's go camping!"

Narrator: Then…

The CompCar silently but swiftly traverses the winding roads of Firelight Forest, leaving a flurry of dust and leaves in its wake as it hovers over the patches of grass and forestry that cover the relatively bare earth. Streaks of golden yellow, dark green, and black shoot past the CompCar's passengers as they gaze outside of its windows. Tails meticulously surveys a screen on the CompCar's dashboard that displays a map as he drives, while Sally highlights information concerning the recent events of their mission on her personal hand-held super-computer, NICOLE. Amy, evidently astounded at the beauty of the forest, continues to soak in the scenery.

Amy: (In awe) "I've only been to Firelight Forest maybe once or twice when I was younger. I've forgotten how beautiful it is."

Sally: (Looking up from NICOLE) "Yeah, me too. Both sadly and ironically, Firelight Forest isn't a place that Mobotropolis natives typically consider when looking for a getaway these days. It's a pretty secluded area with good distance from suburban life. Villagers and townsmen have been situated deep in these woods for _centuries_ , and I doubt they've strayed very far from their lives as farmers and traders since the last time I was here."

Amy: (Curious) "When _was_ the last time you were here?"

As Sally explains her previous visits to Firelight Forest, succeeding panels portray recounts of those events. The images are very vague, enhancing the potency of the past event.

Sally: "Sonic and I have dated in Firelight Forest about as many times as you've been here. The first excursion wasn't exactly a planned outing, though. During Dr. Eggman's temporary period of rule over Mobius, Sonic, Tails, myself, and some of the other freedom fighters embarked on a mission to retrieve sensitive information that provided details concerning a powerful weapon that the madman was constructing to eradicate any who rebelled against him.* Though Sonic succeeded in acquiring the weapon's blueprint, Eggman, who had anticipated interference, commissioned a team of deadly machines that were specifically designed to track Sonic down. Sonic, who had no intention of endangering his fellow Freedom Fighters, disbanded from the group and fled into the place we now know to be Firelight Forest. Though he managed to escape from Eggman's machines with his life, he was unconscious and badly wounded. While it's something that I _never_ like to think about, it's possible that he would have died were it not for the adventurous spirit of a young bull named Clarence Hornsby, Jr., who happened to come across Sonic while venturing into a restricted area of the forest with some other reckless youngsters. Clarence Jr., who often went by his nickname, "Clip," brought Sonic to Hornsville, a town owned by his father, Clarence Sr. Clarence helped Sonic to a quick and timely recovery, as Eggman's machines had pinpointed Sonic's

* _For more information concerning this multi-part story, be sure to pick up_ "The Best Laid Plans," _a sub-series that will be featured in_ Sonic the Hedgehog: Revolution, Climax's _stunning prequel!_

location by that time. Fortunately, we had traced Sonic to his last known location, which was deep in the heart of Firelight Forest. From there, it didn't take too much effort for us to find him and assist him in defending Hornsville from Eggman's robots. That day we found new friends and a new home that we can always return to."

Amy: (Conclusive) "I'm guessing that means we have an idea as to where we're going?"

Tails: (Eyes focused on the road ahead) "Of course. I had Hornsville in mind since we first came here. It's not safe to take the main road to town, so we're using an alternate route to make it there."

Sally: (Acquiring a sudden realization) "Tails, did you remember to take the emerald with you when you left the _T-2_?"

Tails: (With assurance) "Yeah, no worries. The trunk of the CompCar is also the _T-2_ 's compartment for the Chaos Emerald. The compartment's interior is composed of alloys that dampen the frequencies emitted by the emerald's energy waves, so there's no need to fear detection."

Amy: (With curiosity and concern) "Why hasn't anyone attempted to contact Sonic yet?"

Tails: "It's not safe for us to send out communication signals of any form. The CompCar's GPS is certainly out of the question, and not just because Mobius's satellites have most likely been placed on lockdown at this point. While you may not be able to see them—and hopefully _won't_ see any—there are NeoMechs patrolling this forest, just _waiting_ for some form of lead to help them in their search for the emeralds and any unfortunate Mobian suitable for either slavery or termination. If we transmit a signal that they detect, they'll advance on our position in a matter of _seconds,_ and we're not exactly in fighting shape at the moment."

Sally: (Empathetic) "Amy, I'm every bit as concerned for Sonic's safety as you are, but, for the time being, we can't allow our faith to weaken. I don't think I have to tell you how many situations he's been in where it seemed as if he _wouldn't_ make it, yet still did. I believe that we'll see him again, and I _know_ you do."

Amy: (Encouraged) "Right. Thanks, Sally."

Sally smiles and nods her head. Tails, with one hand on the handle of the steering mechanism, raises the other in a reassuring gesture.

Tails: (With assurance) "I know we've encountered some unexpected occurrences that have slightly changed our plans, but, by _now_ , that's normal for us. Hang tight. We'll be in Hornsville in no time—"

Suddenly, Tails sees something in his peripheral vision. Turning his head to the right, he looks out of Sally's window to see an advanced NeoMech Avian flying in a direction parallel to their own.

Tails: (Thinking loathingly) _Man, I_ swear, _this mouth of mine will be the_ end _of us…_

Sally: (First looking at Tails, then turning her head in the direction of his gaze) "Tails, is something wrong-? UUHHFF!"

Sally clutches the arms of her seat tightly as Tails suddenly swerves the CompCar to the left. She winces in discomfort as her right shoulder bumps into the door on her side of the vehicle. Amy, surprised at the sudden jolt, grips her seat tightly.

Amy: (Disturbed and disgruntled) " _Geez_ , Tails, could you _warn_ us the next time you decide to take a detour?"

Tails: (Distressed) "Sorry about that, guys. It looks like we've got a NeoMech on our tail!"

Sally: (Confused) "What? How did it detect us?"

Tails: (Focused intently on the road ahead) "Odds are, it simply happened to spot us."

Amy: (Irritated) "You know, the _odds_ haven't exactly been in our favor recently."

Tails: (Gritting his teeth) "Tell me about it."

The NeoMech, which can be seen in the rear-view mirrors of the CompCar, dutifully pursues the trio. They are unnerved by its deep, monotonous voice as it speaks.

NeoMech: "IDENTITY OF VEHICLE IS UNKNOWN. THREE HEAT SIGNATURES DETECTED WITHIN VEHICLE. PREPARING TO NEUTRALIZE VEHICLE FOR INTERROGATION OF SUBJECTS…"

Tails: (Focused) "I'm going to see if I can lose this thing in the woods ahead."

Sally: (Urgently) "You'll _have_ to. If we're captured, we're _finished!_ "

Tails: (Thinking) _So much for no pressure._

Tails navigates the CompCar through a network of forestry, weaving around obstacles such as rocks and the trunks of great oaks. The NeoMech, persistent in tracking down the vehicle, navigates its way through the forest's natural obstructions with equal grace. Suddenly, the NeoMech fires a beam of pure chaos energy. Tails, relying upon reflexes honed by experience, dodges the lethal projectile. He then steers the CompCar clear of two more blasts of deadly energy. Smoke rised in the vehicles wake as it continues forward at top speed. The distinct green lights of the NeoMech's bulky form pierce the smoldering vapors as it follows the CompCar in hot pursuit.

Amy: (Frustrated) "Doesn't this thing have a _weapons system?_

Tails: (Tense) "The CompCar is an addition to the _T-2_ that I've made only _recently._ I haven't had the chance to incorporate a weapons system yet. We'll just have to trust that its maneuvering capabilities will be our saving grace in this one."

Amy: (Thinking frustratedly) _Great. Another big break that depends on Tails's piloting skills._

The intense chase continues through the once-tranquil forest, with the NeoMech cutting down trees with glowing disks of energy fired by its cannons, intent on impeding the CompCar's progress with makeshift blockades. Tails, moving in tandem with instincts fueled by adrenaline, skillfully avoids the fallen forestry. His awareness is at its peak as he struggles to maintain distance from the NeoMech while avoiding dangers that approach from every direction. As the trio approach a river, Sally points at a hollow log that bridges the banks on its opposing sides.

Sally: (Pointing at the log) "That's our only way across. If we hurry, we might be able to lose that thing on the other side."

Tails: (Determined) "Good idea. I'm on it."

Tails accelerates the CompCar, propelling the vehicle across the log. Before they can reach the other side of the river, however, the NeoMech suddenly appears in a flash of blue light at the end of the log.

Tails/Sally/Amy: (In unison) "WHAT?!"

Tails, reacting instinctively, steers the CompCar to avoid two projectiles fired by the NeoMech. The flaring disks destroy a portion of the log, which causes an imbalance in the structure. The heroes, who are stationed on the heavier end of the split log, find themselves falling away from dry land and into the river.

Tails: (Nervously): "Oh, _noooo…_ "

In spite of Tails's best attempts to accelerate the CompCar up the now-inclinec log, the three find themselves plummeting into the waters below.

Tails/Amy/Sally: (In unison) "AAAAHHH!"

The three find themselves briefly submerged underwater as they breach the river's surface. The chipped portion of the log, apparently buoyant enough to be carried by the waters, quickly rises to the surface. The CompCar, still within its interior, lies stationary as the log is carried by the river's current.

Amy: (Distressed) "What do we do _now?_ "

The NeoMech, repeatedly firing at the log, begins to decimate the CompCar's only cover. Tails moves the CompCar's clutch into the highest gear.

Tails: (Determined) " _One_ thing's for sure: We can't stay inside of this log for long!"

Tails, after a bit of struggling, manages to navigate the CompCar out of the crumbling log. However, he then struggles to assert control over the CompCar as the river's strong currents violently toss it downhill. His troubles are compounded by the ever-present threat of the NeoMech, which awaits the clear shot that it will inevitably receive.

Sally: (Distressed) "This is bad. We're practically _sitting ducks!_ "

Tails: (Frustrated) "Darn, I can't stabilize this thing…!"

Amy: (Pointing directly ahead) "Um, guys?"

Tails and Sally, looking in the direction that Amy points, see the river's end. The NeoMech, flying past the CompCar, awaits the trio at the waterfall. It spreads its claws wide as if welcoming the heroes to their doom.

NeoMech: "PREPARING TO NEUTRALIZE TARGETS FOR INTERRO—" *SHTUNK!*

Suddenly, the NeoMech is pierced with strange darts that seem to deactivate it almost instantaneously. The ruthless machine, now inert, plummets to the waters below. Tails, Amy, and Sally are all in shock, with Tails expressing what everyone is thinking.

Tails: (Baffled) "What?"

As the CompCar reaches the waterfall's edge, Tails uses the vehicle's aerodynamic capabilities to guide it to a safe descent. Upon softly landing upon the forest floor below, Tails, Amy, and Sally watch as a winged figure lands in front of the CompCar. Perched atop a branch, it stares at the trio with static, unblinking eyes.

Amy: (Confused) "Who on Mobius is _that?_ "

Tails: (Looking up at the newcomer with eyes of suspicion) "Apparently, our rescuer. (Opening his door) Sally, Amy, stay here."

Sally: (Grabbing Tails by his arm) "Tails, _wait_. We don't know who or _what_ that thing is. It could _easily_ be one of Eggman's traps."

Tails: (Turning to look at Sally) " _Or_ it could be someone who can help us. _Whoever_ they are, they just saved our lives. (Leaving the vehicle) I'll be right outside of the CompCar. If I sense there's something awry, we're gone in a heartbeat."

Sally: (Glaring after Tails) "Let's hope that there isn't."

Tails nods his head once, then closes the driver's door of the CompCar. He then turns to look at the supposed hero who had just saved their lives. Still perched atop the branch of a tree that stands before the CompCar, the stranger continues to focus its unnerving gaze upon the trio. Its permeating eyes seem to pierce the heroes as it mechanically pivots its head back and forth, apparently observing the group as much as they observe him.

Tails: (Inquisitive) "Hey, are you the one who just rescued us back there? Who are you?"

The mysterious figure seems to materialize as it emerges from the shadows. Tails watches with astonishment as a male owl, dressed in an impressive suit with all kinds of technological gadgetry, stands before him. A smile spreads across his face.

Mysterious Newcomer: (Smiling) "A man after your own heart."

EXIT ALL

SCENE TWO

The wooded outskirts of Mobotropolis. ENTER Captain Bryce Shephard, Lieutenant Shelby Shields, Sergeant Fredd Foxworth, Corporal Otto Oliver, Private Jasper Hopkins, and Reneé Masceira. The group of rebels soar over the dense forests of Mobius as they pilot hacked NeoMech Avians. Shelby, commandeering her personal hovercraft, is the only member of the rebels who is not relying on the converted machines for transportation. She scouts ahead for the team, flying a short distance before Bryce, who pilots his own Avian.

Bryce: (Concerned) "How is everyone faring so far? I know this isn't the most orthodox or comfortable method of transportation."

Fredd: (Enthusiastically) "We're fine. _Sure_ this thing takes some getting used to, but when you do it's a _breeze!_ "

Otto, who shares an Avian with Fredd, stands directly behind him with his back to that of the sergeant's. His shaky voice and wide eyes indicate that he's not enjoying the trip as much as his comrade.

Otto: (Nervously) "Speak for _yourself_ , Fredd…"

Jasper: (Yelling) "Otto!"

Otto turns his head to his right to see Jasper, who, like himself, rides the hacked Avian equivalent of shotgun with Reneé.

Otto: (Yelling) "Huh?!"

Jasper: (Yelling) "All you have to worry about is maintaining a steady body position. Keep a firm grip on the upper legs, and wrap your arms around them for support. Obviously, keep your feet planted, and _don't look down!_ "

Otto nods his head vigorously.

Otto: (Yelling) "O-Okay! Got it!"

Fredd: (Amused) "Heheheh! Don't sweat it, Oliver. It won't be long before we reach the Acorn Kingdom."

Otto: (Agitated) "You know what? _You're_ taking the back seat next time."

Fredd: (Grinning) "Fine by me."

Bryce, looking off into the distance, sees clouds of black smoke billowing from a familiar structure. The smoke saturates the night sky, blotting out the stars like spilled ink.

Bryce: (Apprehensive) "Lieutenant Shields, please tell me that's not what I think it is."

Shelby: (Composed) "As much as I hate to say it, that is indeed the Acorn Kingdom, Captain. We're about two miles out from the structure, and, judging by the concentration of smoke my sensors are reading, whatever happened there was pretty recent."

Bryce grits his teeth, evidently struggling to suppress his frustration.

Bryce: (Thinking) Darn it! _Were we_ too late?! (Yelling urgently) "Let's _pick up the pace_ , 31st!"

The members of the GOF 31st, complying with Bryce's commands, increase their speed as they advance towards the Acorn Kingdom. EXIT ALL.

Narrator: Meanwhile…

The Acorn Kingdom. ENTER Captain Leonas Acorn, Vice-Captain Gilfred Specker, and the surviving members of the Acorn Kingdom Royal Guard. While some of the loyal soldiers survey the traumatic aftermath of the carnage that recently transpired, others are tended to by medical specialists who treat their wounds. The royal defenders are situated on various balconies of battlements that have remained intact. Those who do not sit in silence assist medics in transporting the fallen and severely injured to the kingdom's hospital wing. Helping a medic carry a soldier off on a stretcher, Vice-Captain Specker assists with the effort.

Gilfred: (Yelling urgently) "Keep it moving, men! Let's honor our fellow Guardians by serving them as well as they served the Kingdom!"

Leonas remains amongst the soldiers stationed on the balconies, his senses taking in the destruction that resulted from their battle with the NeoMech invaders. Debris from some of the crumbled balconies lay strewn across the scorched earth. The sound of flickering flames can be heard from the ruptured husks of metal that mark the remnants of anti-air turrets and Eggman's forces. The air reeks with the choking stench of burnt metal and flesh. This repugnant odor seems to be enhanced by the sky, which blankets the scenery like tarp. Leonas, distraught at the extent of the damage, is so immersed in his observation that he is startled at the sound of a voice.

Voice: "Um, excuse me, Captain?"

Leonas: (Blinking) "Huh? (Turning his head in the direction of the voice) What is it, soldier?"

ENTER Royal Guardian #1. Sitting against a wall that's near the edge of the balcony, he looks up at Leonas with thoughtful eyes.

Royal Guard #1: "I've been looking at some of the same things you've probably been observing—and possibly thinking the same thoughts—and I couldn't help but wonder if it's time we learned. Tragedies like this remind me of Eggman's first invasion of Mobius seven years back.* You would think that we'd be better prepared after disasters like that, but recent circumstances have proven otherwise."

* _An event that will be explained in_ Sonic the Hedgehog: Revolution, _a prequel to_ Climax _that is coming soon!_

Leonas, contemplating on the soldier's words, gazes off once again into the battle-torn expanse.

Leonas: (Reflective) "I agree with your observation that, time and again, we've found ourselves devastated by evils that we ought to have anticipated. But the roots of this war run much deeper than Dr. Eggman and his horrid ambitions. (Looking up to the sky) There is a source of power that has existed longer than all of us, the same power that inspires Eggman to persist in his efforts to _rule_ Mobius. This power lies in the Chaos Emeralds, which have been used countless times in attempts to forge a future for Mobians much darker than the skies you see above. However, they have also served as the light of our hope just as many times. Whether the Chaos Emeralds are a liability to our future or its greatest asset is a controversial subject that shifts like night and day."

Suddenly, a voice from above interrupts Leonas's musings. EXIT Royal Guardian #1.

Voice: (Yelling urgently) "Captain!"

Leonas: (Turning his head in the direction of the voice) "Huh?! What is it? What's going on?"

ENTER Royal Guard #2. He dutifully scans the blackened horizon with a pair of binoculars.

Royal Guard #2: (Yelling urgently) "I think you might want to see this. We've got four airborne crafts approaching! _Three_ of them appear to be Avian-class NeoMechs!"

Leonas: (Rushing past alarmed soldiers towards a stairway) "I'll be there _right away!_ (Heading up the stairs) I need men on _every_ cannon still active!"

Royal Guards: (In unison) "Yes, sir!"

As Leonas approaches Royal Guard #2, his troops mobilize towards all active cannons in preparation for combat. Upon reaching the upper balcony, Leonas approaches Royal Guard #2.

Leonas: (Urgently) "Hand me the binoculars, soldier."

Royal Guard #2: (Handing the binoculars to Leonas) "Sir!"

Holding the binoculars up to his wearied eyes, Leonas peers through the lenses to see four approaching aircrafts, as confirmed by Royal Guard #2. However, he takes notice of the distinct spherical shape of the first craft, positioned on the far left. He also realizes that each of the vehicles, including the Avian-class NeoMechs, are piloted by Mobians.

Leonas: (Mumbling in confusion) " _What?_ "

Royal Guard #2: (Curious) "Sir, what's going on?"

A voice suddenly speaks into the communicators of very member of the Acorn Kingdom Royal Guard. ENTER Captain Bryce Shephard.

Bryce: (Speaking via comm) "To all members of the Acorn Kingdom Royal Guard, this is Captain Bryce Shephard of the 31st Division of the Generation of Freedom! My squadmates and I have arrived to ensure the security of Mobotropolis refugees formerly under the protection of the GOF by the Acorn Kingdom."

The panel transitions to a closer view of Bryce's face.

Bryce: (Speaking into his communicator) "Please do not be alarmed by the NeoMechs you may see approaching the castle. We hijacked these machines for transportation purposes."

Leonas, still on guard, speaks into his communicator.

Leonas: " _Copy that,_ 31st! This is Leonas Acorn, Captain of the Acorn Kingdom Royal Guard and right hand to King and Queen Acorn of Mobius! Remain where you are and _land_ your vehicles!"

Complying with Leonas's request, the GOF 31st begins landing their vehicles immediately. ENTER Lieutenant Shelby Shields, Sergeant Fredd Foxworth, Private Jasper Hopkins, Reneé Masceira, and Corporal Otto Oliver. Upon landing their vehicles, the rebels examine the kingdom-turned-war zone before them.

Fredd: (Casually) "Well, he was brief."

Bryce: "Can you blame him? Look at this place. The NeoMechs were knocking on the Kingdom's front door."

Shelby: (Observant) "They _definitely_ didn't make the evacuation of the refugees an easy one."

Jasper: (Concerned) "Speaking of the refugees, do you think they may have made it here safely before all of this happened?"

Bryce: (Patient) "Let's hope so, Private. Everything is speculative at the moment."

Otto: (Pointing ahead) "Looks like the welcoming committee arrived."

The rebels look ahead to see a small convoy, flanked and led by royal guards on arc cycles, approach them. The foremost guard, signaling his followers to stop, parks his vehicle in front of the members of the 31st. ENTER Royal Guard. He takes off his helmet to reveal his feline features.

Royal Guard: "I am Corporal Ethan Cheter. My squadmates and I will be escorting you into the Acorn Kingdom. (Gesturing to the open doors of the convoy) Please enter."

Bryce: (Concerned) "The refugees. Are they…?"

Corporal Cheter: (Grinning) "In safe hands? Yes."

As Bryce grins in relief, his friends also smile in satisfaction.

Bryce: (Turning to his fellow rebels) "Alright, 31st. Let's saddle up!"

EXIT ALL

Narrator: Then…

The Conference Hall of the Acorn Kingdom. ENTER King Lawrence Acorn, his personal advisor, Sir Jotham Furris, Chief of Diplomatic Affairs, Gerald Heights, Captain Leonas Acorn, Captain Bryce Shephard and Officer Michael Mouser. The six gentlemen are gathered in a large, circular room. Elaborately decorated columns line the room's borders, and a large acorn, nestled amidst a labyrinth of floral patterns, is embroidered into the floor's surface. The floor itself is a moderate olive green hue, a stark contrast from the golden embroidery that decorates it. The lights of the ceiling shine down upon the room's inhabitants, basking them in warm rays of gold. Between the hall's columns are mounted tapestries of various colors and designs. They display the great, inspirational quotes of legendary figures of the Acorn Kingdom—both those of royal blood and those who dedicated their lives to the defense, preservation, and advancement of Mobius's monarchy. All of the quotes were orated in a conference hall very much like the current one, prior to Dr. Eggman's first invasion of Mobius. Large double doors, composed of wood and anchored with golden hinges, enclose the room in its own private atmosphere. Both the hall's exterior and interior are guarded, with royal soldiers flanking the entrance and standing at the opposite ends of the hall itself. Though they quietly stand ramrod straight, their eyes keenly survey every detail of their surroundings to ensure that nothing is amiss. With guns in arms and swords at their hips, they are prepared to defend their king if necessary. King Acorn himself sits comfortably in a large seat positioned at the center of the hall. He is surrounded by a large table that forms a semicircle around his position. At the table's ends are Captain Leonas Acorn and Sir Jotham Furris. Chief Heights, Captain Shephard, and Officer Mouser then follow. Mouser, who sits at the base of the semicircles, faces King Acorn directly. He appears to be somewhat nervous, likely due to the fact that he is in the presence of the king of Mobius for what is likely the first time in his life. In contrast to the stunned police officer, King Acorn, despite evidence of slight fatigue, is focused and composed. He smiles warmly at Officer Mouser.

King Acorn: (Pleased) "I want to begin this conference by first commending Officer Mouser for his courageous and successful effort in safely escorting the refugees of Mobotropolis to my kingdom. The valiance that he has exhibited during this turbulent period exemplifies the fearless and dedicated servant of the nation we all aspire to become."

Officer Mouser: (Nervously) "Th-Thank you, Your Majesty."

King Acorn: (Turning in Bryce's direction) I would also like to commend Captain Shephard and the Generation of Freedom for risking their lives to protect our citizens. Such bolcness, persistence, and intuitive decision making in the midst of the abstraction of conflict more than explains why you were appointed as leader of the 31st Division."

Bryce: (Humble) "I am _exceedingly_ grateful for your commendation, Your Majesty, but it was truly Officer Mouser's remarkable efforts that ensured that the city's refugees made it here safely. My squad mates and I merely paved the way for him through our support."

King Acorn: "All in all, it is a praiseworthy effort, one of the few triumphs we've experienced amidst a staggering chain of unfortunate losses. Captain Acorn?"

Leonas: "Yes, Your Majesty?"

King Acorn: "What fraction of the Royal Guard has been lost in the effort to defend this Kingdom?"

Leonas: (Grimly) "Judging by the information provided to me by our medical experts, I would say we've lost about a third of the Guard at the hands of Dr. Eggman's NeoMech Army."

The lights of the hall seem to darken with the mood of the discussion as King Acorn and his attendants are stricken at the tragic news. There is a long moment of silence as the members of the conference swallow the nails served by the words that have just left Leonas's mouth. The Captain of the Royal Guard himself, emotionally smitten at the loss of men he personally trained, covers his face and grits his teeth in silent anguish as he ponders upon his words. After what seems like an eternity, King Acorn speaks once again, the tone of his voice grave.

King Acorn: (Grimly) "Of the estimated three-point-two million people who constitute the city of Mobotropolis, approximately _ten percent have died._ That's roughly _sixty-four thousand people,_ gentlemen."

King Acorn stands to his feet, an enraged expression on his face. Captain Acorn, Sir Jotham Furris, and the others all look up to the King, eyes wide with interest and slight surprise. The mild fatigue that formerly characterized the king's aging features is no longer present.

King Acorn: (Indignant) " _Enough is enough._ That accursed scientist has done nothing but _steal_ form us since the _very first day_ I allowed the cretin into my Kingdom. For years he has stolen our _freedom,_ our _peace,_ our _safety,_ our _prosperity_ —and the most precious of gifts the Creator has given—the breath of _life._ In his ruthless, self-consumed lust for power, he has taken _everything_ from our people that _no_ race should be denied of. (Clenching his fists) Without _warning,_ without _second thought,_ before he can _react,_ before he can _make another move…_ "

King Acorn glares each of his loyal servants in the eyes.

King Acorn: (Indignant) "…I think its _way past time_ we started _taking things back._ "

King Acorn's fellow conference members smile in approval of his statement, their morale renewed. Sir Jotham Furris, excited by his king's speech, stands to his feet.

Sir Furris: (Charismatic) "I couldn't agree with you _more,_ Your Majesty. We've already begun making preparations to commission GOF forces to assist the Royal Military in freeing the city from Dr. Eggman's control!"

Chief Heights: (Standing to his feet) " _Certainly,_ Your Majesty, there is no room for negotiation. If there is _any_ time to take action, it is _right now._ "

Leonas: (Standing to his feet) "Your Majesty, you know very well that our bond is inseparable. I will fight for you to my last breath."

Captain Shephard and Officer Mouser stand together. Shephard places an arm around Mouser's shoulder.

Bryce: (Grinning) " _Count us in,_ Your Majesty."

Officer Mouser: (Smiling) "R-Right!"

King Acorn: (Pleased) " _Brilliant!_ I believe it's settled, then. (Turning to Leonas) Captain Acorn, I'm placing you in charge of battle reparations and the fortification of the Acorn Kingdom. (Turning to Sir Furris and Chief Heights) Sir Furris and Chief Heights, I'd like for you two to assist in the organization of living quarters for our refugees. (Turns to Shephard and Mouser) Captain Shephard, Officer Mouser, I'm counting on you two to reclaim our home! My queen and I will summarize our plans to the public in the Assembly Hall tomorrow morning. Then, our fight for Mobius _begins! Am I clear?_ "

Everyone (Excluding King Acorn and the guards): (In unison) "Yes, sir!"

King Acorn: (Arms folded behind back) "Good. I, King Acorn of Mobius, hereby declare this meeting adjourned!"

The guards open the doors to the Conference Hall as every attendant of the conference—save Leonas—leaves the expansive room. EXIT Captain Bryce Shephard, Officer Michael Mouser, Sir Furris, and Chief Heights. Leonas approaches King Acorn, standing beside him."

Leonas: (Smiling) "You know, that was quite an oration you just made, Your Majesty. Would you say we've found a quote to enshrine in this hall when the time arises?"

King Acorn: (Turning to Leonas with a smile on his face) "No, not at all. Besides, I still have a voice—and I'm not finished speaking."

EXIT ALL

SCENE THREE

The snowy slopes of Capp's Canyon. ENTER Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat. The two are engaged in intense combat with a group of several NeoMechs of an unfamiliar class. These machines, which intercepted them during their search for the Chaos Emeralds, have already proven to be quite deadly. Streaking across the snow-capped plains of the canyon, the sleekly designed machines pursue Shadow and Rouge relentlessly in an exhilarating and deadly chase that has quickly heated the atmosphere. Shadow, in an effort to assist Rouge, quickly approaches her and the NeoMech she engages in the hover-sled that they have been using as a mode of transport.

Shadow: (Looking up to a flying Rouge) "Here, take the wheel!"

Rouge: (Swooping down towards Shadow) "I'm on it!"

Just before Rouge reaches the hover-sled, Shadow leaps from its seat. Soaring through the air, he swiftly approaches the head of the NeoMech Rouge has just disengaged from. Reacting just in time, the NeoMech raises an arm to parry Shadow's attack. Bits of glass and shrapnel scatter as the machine's armor is punctured by the force exerted by both of Shadow's legs. Using the robot as a spring, Shadow launches himself off of its arm, twisting his body to evade the deadly machine's bullet fire as he flies over its head and lands on its canoe-shaped "skis." Aiming for the center of the NeoMech's mass, Shadow attempts to pierce the machine's core with his Chaos Saber.

Shadow: (Yelling fiercely) " _Hnnh!_ "

However, Shadow's saber is parried by crossed blades that are drawn by the NeoMech's elbows. The hedgehog raises an eyebrow in confusion.

Shadow: (Thinking) _What? That's odd. I've never known any metal to be resilient to chaos energy._

Examining the NeoMech's blades more closely, Shadow notices that their contours coruscate with chaos energy.

Shadow: (Thinking) _Ah._ Now _I see._

Repelling the energy forced against it by Shadow's Chaos Saber, the NeoMech thrusts back its elbows, returning the hedgehog's attack as a crescent of brilliant chaos energy. Forced backwards and nearly losing his balance, Shadow allows his upper body to tilt back in order to avoid the lethal projectile as it slices through the place where his head was once positioned.

Shadow: (Narrowly avoiding the attack) " _Nnnngh!_ "

Rising to a standing position, Shadow proceeds to combat the NeoMech with his Chaos Saber, contesting every swipe of its blades. Having turned its upper body 180 degrees to face Shadow, the NeoMech unleashes the full extent of its ferocity. Shadow, fighting the ruthless machine with one arm and holding the other behind his back, moves and attacks with the grace of a swordsman who has decades' worth of experience. Bright sparks of green erupt like fireworks as the weapons clash with the speed of lightning. Some of these sparks, which decorate the air surrounding the two combatants, serve as "windows" that provide the reader with a closer look at the action that is occurring in the panel's background.

Shadow: (In his element and thnking) _Heheh, now_ this _is what I'm talking about!_

Seeing what appears to be an opening, Shadow attempts to skewer the NeoMech in its unprotected circuits. The murderous robot, anticipating his attack, twists its upper body abnormally to avoid the attack and begins to rotate at an incredible speed. Its blades, spinning at an equally stunning velocity, swipe at Shadow like buzz saws. Shadow has barely enough time to recover from his failed attack and avoid that of the NeoMech's.

Shadow: (Dodging consecutive swipes and thinking) _Whoah!_

Shadow then places distance between himself and the NeoMech, un-boarding the vehicle/robot and landing on the icy turf of the canyon. He keeps up with the machine through the use of his air shoes.

Shadow: (Thinking) _I think it's safe to say that close-quarters combat isn't exactly the best approach for these things._

As Shadow continues to follow the NeoMech from a short distance behind, the machine, wary of his presence, draws its laser cannons and aims in his direction. Shadow skillfully and quickly maneuvers around the deadly beams as the NeoMech opens fire on him. He then accelerates on a direct path towards the robot, which fires its cannon once more. Instead of avoiding the beam, however, Shadow leaps directly towards the deadly ray, seemingly disappearing in its light. The NeoMech, convinced that it has eliminated Shadow, twists its upper body to face forward once again.

NeoMech: "TARGET IDENTIFIED AS SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG HAS BEEN ELIMINATED."

Suddenly, a flash of blue light erupts above the head of the NeoMech. Shadow, appearing as the flash of light dissipates, falls from the air. Spinning as he falls, Shadow flings a barrage of Chaos Spears at the unsuspecting NeoMech. The disoriented machine struggles to recover from Shadow's hailstorm of lethal energy, doing its best to ward off the projectiles as the hedgehog smoothly lands on the snow-capped canyon floor. He now glides across the frozen tundra in an action-ready stance, his back slightly hunched and his arms spread wide.

Shadow: (Revealing a toothy grin) "You thought I was finished, _didn't_ you?"

NeoMech: "ELIMINATION OF SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG NEGATIVE. REQUESTING ASSISTANCE."

Shadow watches with amusement as another NeoMech joins in the chase. Converting into its "robot form," the machine supports the fire of its fellow unit through the use of its own automatic weaponry. As the three approach an icy tunnel that leads underground, Shadow avoids the fire of his pursuers with graceful ease, arms folded behind his back as he continues to skate backwards.

Shadow: (Mumbling confidently) "Heheheh, you'll need it."

Rouge, avoiding the cannon fire of her two pursuers as she traverses the snowy hills of the canyon on the hover-sled, receives a communications signal from Shadow.

Rouge: (Speaking into her communicator) "Talk to me."

Shadow: (Speaking via comm) "I'm heading into a tunnel a click or two west of your position. I'll see you on the other side."

Rouge: (Speaking into her communicator) " _Please_ don't speak like that. And how do you know there _is_ an 'other side?'"

Shadow: (Speaking via comm) "If there isn't one, I'll make one. Shadow out."

Rouge closes her communication transmission with Shadow, continuing to avoid the attacks of the two NeoMechs in hot pursuit as she proceeds through the canyon.

Rouge: (Narrating) I'm beginning to get the odd feeling that I'm taking all of this a bit too lightly.

Rouge takes a small cylinder out of the pocket of the pants of her suit. The small object, primarily black in color, is decorated with pink designs that accentuate her costume. A silver ring surrounds the cylinder's base, which is rounded to give the object a capsule-like appearance. Rouge presses a button on the cylinder, causing a long, sharp blade to extend from the device.

Rouge: (Narrating) Maybe, for once, I could learn from Shadow.

As the NeoMech on her right draws nearer, Rouge, anticipating the machine's method of attack, readies her weapon. She clashes with the robot as the two come within striking distance of one another, her blade meeting its own.

Rouge: (Narrating) There's _so much_ at stake right now. The Master Emerald's been stolen for a plan that hasn't fully been revealed…

As Rouge continues to contest the blows of her assailant, the other approaches from the left. After steadying an automatic turret mounted on its right shoulder, the NeoMech fires a burst of rounds directly at Rouge's head. Rouge, reacting a split-second ahead of time, ducks to avoid the rounds while using her blade to lift the arm of the NeoMech that attacked her in the path of fire. The bullets tear through the robot's arm, severing it.

Rouge: (Narrating) Eggman's commissioned this army of robots, the NeoMechs, to take almost _complete_ control of Mobotropolis, a _huge_ feat…

Rouge, quickly drawing three bat-shaped disks, throws one of the ballistics at the turret mounted on the shooter's shoulder. Unsheathing curved blades mid-flight, the disk punctures the NeoMech's gun, disabling it before it can fire once more. As the machines retreat from Rouge's position to prepare for another attack, she returns her weapons to their pockets as she increases the hover-sled's speed.

Rouge: (Narrating) …And now he's intent on obtaining absolute power through the acquisition of the Chaos Emeralds. Yet _that's_ not even what bothers me.

Rouge watches the NeoMechs with caution as they cross in front of her. However, they do not attack, proceeding onward. Her adrenaline rushing, Rouge instinctively draws twin daggers from her belt. The disembodied eyes of Joule the Mechog ominously permeate the background as Rouge thinks upon past events.

Rouge: (Narrating) What _really_ disturbs me is the intelligence of _Joule,_ that strange, mechanical hedgehog Knuckles and I encountered at Emerald Beach. He would've _ended_ Sonic's life had we not intervened…

As she approaches a ramp-like slope, Rouge watches as the two NeoMechs approach from her sides, preparing to clear the same incline.

Rouge: (Narrating) …And, judging by the wounds Knuckles suffered…

As the three take off from the ramp, the NeoMechs converge on Rouge's position, intent on using their blades to splice her from both sides. Rouge, however, leaps from the hover-sled, using her daggers to parry the NeoMech's weapons as she somersaults through the air.

Rouge: (Narrating) …His counterpart, _Requiem,_ is every bit as _dangerous_ as he is.

Rouge uses her wings to softly land upon the seat of the hover-sled as she returns to the snowy slopes below.

Rouge: (Narrating) From what I saw when we first encountered Joule, he seemed so… _independent_. His logic didn't seem to be regulated by any form of protocol or programming—other than to reinforce his master's commands and destroy Sonic.

As the NeoMechs continue to pursue Rouge, she takes a small, silver device that looks like the head of a flower from another pocket of her vest. Watching the NeoMech to her right as it prepares to use a frost-encrusted rock as the means to approach her, Rouge tosses the flower-like device at the rock. The device, latching onto the structure, illuminates as the light in its center glows pink.

Rouge: (Narrating) Whatever artificial intelligence Eggman gave to Joule and Requiem, it's about as close to sentience as you can get. We've battled baldy for a while, and during that time we've come to know what to expect, but it seems as if the doctor's finally started taking some notes.

Before the NeoMech can use the rock as a ramp, Rouge's device detonates, the explosive force flinging the NeoMech through the air. After tumbling for a brief period of time, the robot manages to recover and continue its pursuit. Rouge continues to navigate the canyon's slopes, avoiding the occasional fire of the NeoMechs with ease.

Rouge: (Narrating) I can't seem to shake this feeling that, _this_ time, we're fighting a fight that's on a much _broader_ scale than the planet of Mobius. Eggman's strategy is more _methodical_ and _cunning_ …

Rouge looks over her shoulder at the NeoMechs trailing her.

Rouge: (Narrating) The enemy is _increasing_ in strength and _decreasing_ in predictability…

Rouge faces forward once again.

Rouge: (Narrating) …And, more and more, I'm beginning to wonder if someone _much bigger_ than Eggman is behind this whole thing.

As Shadow swiftly skates through the icy tunnel, he travels in a corkscrew pattern, avoiding the tidal waves of chaos energy projected by the swipes of the blades of the two NeoMechs in pursuit.

Shadow: (Yelling tauntingly) " _Come on,_ you tin cans! You were pretty impressive when we first met, but now you're _slacking!_ "

NeoMechs: (In unison) "INITIATING OFFENSIVE TACTIC: IGNEOUS REAPER."

Driving their blades through the icy floor of the tunnel while they pursue Shadow, the NeoMechs charge their weapons to their very limits. The blades, which now resemble swords of light, produce glowing cracks in the ground that rapidly spread towards Shadow. The hedgehog watches as the ground surrounding the cracks begins to erupt in bright flashes of chaos energy, causing massive chunks of ice to fly everywhere. With every explosion, the earth rumbles with increasing intensity.

Shadow: (Looking over his shoulder and smiling) "Now _that's_ how you make your presence _felt!_ "

On the surface, Rouge is bewildered at the fact that the ground beneath her is beginning to fall apart. As she picks up the speed of her hover-sled, she notices the bright flashes of chaos energy that erupt from the ground.

Rouge: (Speaking to herself) " _Gosh,_ Shadow, you said you would make yourself an _exit,_ not create a _whole new canyon!_ (Looking over her shoulder) There's no way I'm going to outdistance that quake. _Unless…_ "

Rouge latches onto one of the NeoMechs with her portable grappling hook. She then connects the mechanism to her vehicle. While the NeoMech, too preoccupied with surrounding chaos to sever the sturdy cable, avoids deadly masses of ice, Rouge merely carefully steers clear of any potential dangers, occasionally protecting her eyes from the steam of ice evaporated by the energies that surge underground. Meanwhile, Shadow, making no effort to outpace the machine-made earthquake, takes full advantage of an opportunity to eliminate his pursuers. Leaping from one flying chunk of ice to another, Shadow makes his way through the crumbling tunnel with supernatural agility. The NeoMechs, making efficient use of whatever footing they can find, keep the hedgehog within sight as they weave through the natural debris. Shadow, watching the NeoMechs as they approach one another, senses the approach of his moment to attack. Leaping from one final mass of ice, the Ultimate Life Form makes his move.

Shadow: " _Chaos…_ CONTROL!"

As time slows to a crawl, Shadow, still moving at normal speed, twists his body as he flies through the air. Leaning backwards as he falls with legs outstretched, he watches the NeoMechs for what seems like forever, waiting for the machines to move into perfect alignment. When the killer robots are directly in front of one another, Shadow takes the momentous initiative to strike.

Shadow: (Fiercely) "Let me show you a new trick I've been working on. CHAOS…"

Shadow, generating gold-hued chaos energy around his hands, clasps them together. With two thumbs up, the ring and pinky fingers curled, and the middle and forefingers pointed at the heads of the NeoMechs, as sound like a thunderclap resounds as Shadow emits a lightning-like beam of chaos energy from his fingers.

Shadow: (Fiercely) "MAGNUM!"

The beam cleanly pierces the heads of both NeoMechs, destroying the machines instantly. As the effects of Chaos Control wane, the NeoMechs explode, causing twin clouds of smoke, flames, and scrap to gradually expand and shoot in opposite directions as Shadow lands. The hedgehog, upon returning to the tunnel's icy floor, begins to spin in triumph. Trails of lingering streaks of light decorate his wake as he approaches the end of the tunnel.

Shadow: (Overjoyed) "WHOOOOOOOH!"

Meanwhile, Rouge continues to avoid the hazards of the quake while ensuring that her hook remains latched to the NeoMech in front of her. Confused at the explosions that she hears beneath the surface, Rouge glares at the snow-capped earth.

Rouge: (Confused) "Just _what_ on Mobius is going _on_ down there? (Speaking into her communicator) Shadow, are you _okay?_ "

Shadow: (Speaking cheerfully via comm) "Never felt better, Rouge. If you felt a slight _quake,_ it was the NeoMechs."

Rouge: (Appalled) " _Felt_ it? I _survived_ it!"

Shadow: (Speaking via comm) "The quake is beginning to subside, so don't be worried. I'll see you in a minute."

Rouge: "Copy that. Rouge out."

After ending the communications transmission, Rouge surveys the weakening quake behind her.

Rouge: (Thinking) _If Eggman's minions_ alone _are capable of_ that _kind of damage, I'm_ convinced _we don't know what we're up against._

Rouge, determined to eliminate the NeoMech that her vehicle is tethered to, reels the cable of her grappling device.

Rouge: (Thinking) _Time to end this three-minute relationship before chrome-dome announces a breakup!_

The NeoMech, startled at the force that is suddenly pulling it backwards, cuts the cable of Rouge's grappling device. It is too late, however, as the machine's backward moment brings it directly in the path of Rouge's hover-sled, which approaches from above. With force provided by the altitude she gained from a slope, Rouge crumples the NeoMech under the weight of her vehicle.

Rouge: (Thinking) _Scratch_ one. _Now where's the other?_

Looking off to her left, Rouge sees Shadow, who quickly approaches her position.

Rouge: (Smiling) "Hey, Shade! Good to see you made it!"

Shadow: (Pointing ahead) "Rouge, _look out!_ "

Turning to look ahead, Rouge sees her other pursuer—positioned directly in front of her. Its cannon is poised at Rouge and fully charged. Though Rouge attempts to clear the path of the NeoMech's fire, the machine simply keeps its sights locked on her. Rouge, hitting the breaks of her sled, flies from the vehicle. An explosion resounds in her ears as she falls to the ground. She slowly rises to a sitting position a moment later, noticing that a smoldering heap of scrap lies where the NeoMech once stood. Rouge looks up to Shadow as he approaches.

Rouge: (Thankful) "Nice save. Thanks."

Shadow: (Pointing ahead) "Don't thank me."

Looking once again in the direction of Shadow's gesture, Rouge sees a stocky figure standing upon a ridge. The panel zooms to display a figure garbed in thick winter clothing. Smoke emanates from the muzzle of a rocket launcher hoisted on the figure's shoulder. A scarf covers the mysterious individual's face, masking all but white fur that surrounds icy silver eyes.

EXIT ALL

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
